Who's that girl? (Jelsa)
by JelsaLover
Summary: It's the first day at a new school. Two orphans,Elsa and her sister Anna,have just moved in with their stepfather Kai. Everything is new,scary,but exiting. While Anna's her normal cheerful self,and gets a lot of new friends,Elsa's a lot shyer,and tries to hide herself from everyone. She thinks she succeeds. But she is noticed. By a young pale boy. Jackson Overland... Jelsa Fluff :)
1. Chapter 1- First day

**Hello everyone :)**

**This is now my second story. It's about Jelsa (of course) in high school. They have no powers, but are (quite) ordinary young teenagers. **

**I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I already have some followers**** and favorites, thank you to xxxevil cookiexxx and .Shadowhunter for following and favoring :)**

**Enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Anna's POV**

"Now be nice, and have fun" Kai exhorts.

"We will" I promise, annoyed. Kai hasn't been talking about anything else for the whole weekend. I pick up my bag, the one with small stars on it, and put it over my one shoulder. It is light, but it won't be for long.

"Elsa, you coming?" I call to my bigger sister.

"I'll be right there!" Elsa's voice is heard from upstairs. I sigh and go to the door. My stepdad approaches me and gives me one last hug. Then he tries to kiss me on my cheek, but I turn away.

"Kai! I'm fourteen, not some small girl any more!" I whine. Kai sighs.

"I know" he replies sadly. "I can't believe that you're fourteen and that Elsa is already seventeen. It seems like you were small kids only yesterday." Kai had taken care of my sister and I since we were 13 and 10, when our parents died. Elsa had been real close to our parents, actually closer than I, so when they died, she went into some terrible depression. She totally isolated herself and didn't come out for a year and a half. Now she is better, but I still am afraid that something will make her get depressed again. It had been terrible to loose my parents and then almost loose Elsa too.

Soon, steps are heard coming down the stairs. Elsa has her bag, the one with the small, cute snowflakes on, over her one shoulder, and her hair is in its usual braid, hanging over the other. She is so beautiful, and I never understand have she can't see it. I had put some serious thought to what to wear today, the first day at a new school. I eventually decided for my cute violet top and my black shorts, witch made my legs seem slim and long. Elsa, who always is the shy one, and doesn't want to stand out from the crowd, wears a blue top and white jeans, nothing special, but it still makes her look like a damn fairytale princess. I mentally sigh. It's hard to look nice when you are around my sister. (Though I still try)

While I am the one who always jumps around, smiling, laughing and enjoying life, Elsa is the one who hides behind everyone else, reading a book or just watching. I always thought that she could be the most popular girl in school, with those looks. Elsa always told me that I'm beautiful, and though I'm slim, I never had that wonderful elegance that Elsa always had, like she is a royalty. She is also very slim, with long legs and wonderful thick, blonde hair. I always wonder how I am a redhead, while she is blond. Our parents were more brown-reddish-haired, so I got that from them, but Elsa just got blond for some reason. But it looks beautiful with her pale skin and blue eyes. Though we are very unlike each other, we are best friends, and very close. Elsa is quite clever, so she always helps me with my homework. We do almost everything together. I am the only person who Elsa seems to be herself with. Even with Kai, she is shy and quiet, though she loves him very much.

"Shall we then?" Elsa asks, smiling, though I can see that she is just as nervous as I am. I nod and open the door. When we walk out, I turn around and wave, smiling, towards Kai. He smiles back and waves, before he closes the door.

* * *

The school is only fifteen minutes away, so we walk there. It's September and quite a hot day. We are used to the little colder weather, back in Norway, so Pennsylvania is quite different. I had been out the whole summer, so my skin had gotten a nice tan. Elsa had mostly lied in the shadow and read, so her skin was as pale as usual. When I read Twilight for the first time (everyone thought I should, so I did) I told Elsa she was a damn vampire. She only smiled at me, before she jumped at me and whispered to me that it was lunchtime. No matter how sad or angry I am, Elsa always manage to make me smile. As most teens, summer is my favorite time of the year, while Elsa just loves winter. Winter is the only time a year when she is herself and goes out and plays in the snow like a child, though she almost is an adult. That is what I love about her. She can be just as childish as I.

We are approaching the school, and screams and laughter are heard, but also kids that wine because the summer is over. I smile at everybody that I meet, and sometimes get awkward smiles back. But most just stare at me. I am way too cheerful for first day of school!

I look at Elsa. She is carefully looking around, but when somebody look at her, she looks down at the ground.

"Where to now?" I ask when we are at the entrance to the school.

"Ummm..." Elsa looks nervously around. I am just about to ask her if we should ask someone when a girl, about Elsa's age, approaches.

"Need help?" She asks kindly. "I'm Toola, but everyone call me Tooth, don't ask me why" she smiles. Her teeth are the whitest I have ever seen and it gives me a clue to where her nickname came from.

Elsa is to shy to answer so I just smile brightly back at Tooth. "That would be nice. I'm Anna, and this is Elsa. We just moved here from Norway."

"Oh, Norway, I've always wanted to go there! But I hope you'll like it here in Pennsylvania. Welcome to Arendelle High!"

"I'm sure I will enjoy it here, and thank you" I reply happily. Elsa still looks down at the ground, not saying anything.

"So" I continue. "Where can we find the headmaster?"

"Oh, I'll take you there" Tooth offers. I smile and thank her. Tooth turns around and walks in to the school. I follow, with Elsa right behind me.

The school is huge, much bigger than the school Elsa and I had been to in Norway. There had been approximately 500 pupils, while this school has over 3000! I look around in amazement. The school is bright, and in a good condition. The corridors are filled with screaming and laughing pupils, hugging their friends, and preparing themselves for school. On both sides of the corridors, the halls are taken by long rows of yellow lockers.

Tooth tells us everything about the school while we push ourselves through the crowd. Finally, we manage to get to the Principals office.

There is a name on the on the door, under the title 'Principal'. There reads 'Mr. Northet'

"We just call him North" Tooth says, chuckling a little. "He really is like Santa, and he doesn't mind his nickname. But I gotta go now, but I guess I'll see you guys soon!" She gives us one last smile, before running away.

I step forward and knock on the door. Soon, someone opens. I actually think that it is Santa Claus staring down at me. He has white hair and beard, and his belly is quite something. But his eyes are kind and happy.

"Soo, I guess that you are the new students. Welcome!"

* * *

**This was the first chapter, nothing hasn't really happened yet, but I hope you liked it.**

**I want it to be like in the movies, so Elsa's isolation i Frozen was here a depression (don't ask me why).**

**I hope you'll like my story, leave a review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2- The boy

**Hi guys!**

**Soo sorry for not updating in a couple of days, but I went to Sweden (it was awesome) and I couldn't update then. But you might get two chapters today, we'll see :)**

**Thank you RiverClanRocks for the favorite :D**

**Thank you to RiverClanRocks, jongasin235, irenet122 and Selixas for following :)**

**Thank you OniHelix for the review :)**

**Now, again, sorry for the delay, but enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Elsa's POV**

I am really nervous about our first day at school. I'm really scared that I will mess something up and make a total fool out of myself. Or what about if anyone finds out about my depression. That would be real awkward. And embarrassing...

I follow my sister and the girl named Tooth through the corridors. I look around, trying to memorize everything that Tooth is saying, but it is hard. People are looking at us, the new guys, and I blush a little. Dammit!

Soon, we are there. Tooth gives us a big smile before she runs away. Anna steps forward and knocks on the door. Soon, a big man with long white beard, opens the doors. He smiles brightly at us.

"Soo, I guess that you are the new students. Welcome!"

"Thank you" Anna replies cheerfully. I look slowly up at the principal, smiling a little. He really seems nice.

North invite us into his office. He asks a little about our former schools and stuff, and also about our grades. Anna is quite average, but when I tell him about my grades, almost only straight A's, I blush at his praising words. Then we have to write some documents, and we are ready to start school. North gives us some maps so we will find our classes, and he also gives us papers where our schedules are written. We thank him and leave his office.

"What do you have first?" Anna asks me. I look on my schedule.

"Biology. And you?"

Anna groans."Math!" she whines. I smile at her. "I'll help you with that later."

"Yeah, I know, but I hate math!"

"I'll see you later" I say, and head for my classroom. It isn't too difficult to find, thanks to the map. I knock on the closed door. It is opened by a young boy, probably in my age. He has red hair, even redder than Anna's. He looks at me up and down, and I blush.

"You're the new girl?" he asks. I nod, and he lets me in. The teacher, Mrs. Bureyn, smiles at me.

"Welcome, you must be Elsa." I nod and peek around the class. There are about twenty students, and all of them are watching me. I blush again. Jeez, why?!

Mrs. Bureyn tell me to sit next to the redhead. I obey and sit down, quite far back in class. The teacher starts her lesson immediately, and I pick up my notebook and a biology book from my bag. We had gotten a list of books that we had to get, and I got them in good time. Most of the other students have turned their heads towards the teacher again, but then I notice that the redhead is staring at me. I look straight forward, not knowing what to do. Why won't he stop staring?

"You're Elsa, right?" he suddenly says. I turn my face towards him and nod tensely. "I'm Hans! the boy continues.

"Nice to meet you Hans" I say, smiling a little. He smiles back at me. He seems nice...

The lesson is quite interesting, though I know most of it, it is about microbiology, and I read about that last year, in Norway. But I still write down everything and focus on the lesson (nerd, I know). When the bell rings, everybody jumps up from their seats, relieved that the first lesson is over. I rise from my chair and head out of the classroom.

Suddenly, someone is at my side. I turn my head to the left, and to my surprise, it's Hans. He smiles at me.

"What do you have next?"

I take my schedule from my bag, and aware of the boy's looks, I nervously check it.

"Math" I reply. The boy seems glad. "Me too" he happily answers. I smile back at him, happy that someone is this nice to me.

We head to the classroom. Math has always been one of my strong sides, and that is why I am so good at science too. The lesson, lead by Mr. Garrot, is easy. I don't sit next to Hans this time, but quite far in the front, and it is awful. I can feel the whole class' looks at me, and it feels like they are burning into my back. I relax when the lesson is over.

After that, I have psychology, which isn't too interesting. That's more Anna's thing. I'm not with Hans this time, he has physical training. The lesson, led by Mrs. Tinnigan, is quite boring, and I smile, relieved, when it is over. We have lunch after that. Anna and I meet at the cafeteria, and we buy our meals. Anna buys a sandwich and I buy an apple and a chocolate bar. Though Anna uses her "puppy dog eyes" to make me give her half of it. I always fall for that look. I just love my sister too much, she just too adorable.

Suddenly, when we sit at our table, a boy enters the cafeteria. I have my face towards the entrance, and notice him immediately. He has the whitest hair I have ever seen, like newly fallen snow. He wears a blue hoodie, and brow pants. He isn't wearing any shoes, to my surprise. I watch him, but then he lift his head and our eyes meet. He has the most beautiful eyes I have seen in my whole life. Blue, like mine, but with a grey tone. Though most people think that blue eyes seem cold, his look is the warmest and nicest I have even experienced. It sends shivers down my spine, and I get goosebumps. He looks at me, stares actually. I blush and look down, looking like a damn tomato. When I look up again, he has already sat down, alone, at an empty table, so my side is towards him. He is still staring at me. I turn my head, trying to peek at him (not so sneakily). When our eyes meet again, he smirks at me. Without thinking, I smile back. But then I realize what I am doing, and quickly look down at my meal again. I don't look at the boy again, afraid that he might see it. I just try to focus on what Anna babbles. But I realize that I don't catch a thing what she says, I can't get the white-haired boy out of my head. Damn, those eyes and that smile... Wait, what?

We both have our last lesson after lunch. I'm quite happy, because I have physics, my favorite. Anna isn't as happy, she has physical training, and she hates that. We separate, going to our classrooms. I look on the map, and notice that my lesson is at the other side of the school. I also notice that it is about to start. I start to run, almost dragging my bag after me.

When I reach the right classroom, it has almost begun. My hair is all messy, hairs have came out of the braid and are all around my face. I try to make the best out of it before I step into the classroom. It takes only a second for me to notice a familiar face in the crowd. At the back of the class, tilting his chair towards the wall, smiling mysteriously up at me.

The white haired boy.

* * *

**Aaaws, kind of love at first sight, cliche I know...**

**But I hope you liked it! :) I thought that it was cute...**

**But leave a review of what you thought! :D**

**PS: Haha, I hope you don't mind me bringing in Hans, but he has to be here!**


	3. Chapter 3- Who's that girl?

**Yay, you got another today :) It's Jack's, and I like it :)**

**Thank you to Mybookfantasies, Animagus7, LittleDana, himitsuTenshixakuma, shashabear, Pinkninja149 and xXSymmetryXx for following :D**

**Thank you to Animagus7, LittleDana, himitsuTenshixakuma, Pinkninja149 and Chun jason for the favorites :)**

**Wow this story already has 14 followers and 9 favorites. Thank you all :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jack's POV**

Ugh... School...

I am in a very bad mood. I just had three _incredibly_ dull lessons. Geography, psychology and history. Thank god it is lunch now. And after that, physics... It's okay, but I don't understand all that about how everything works so well. But I manage to get okay grades.

The school is really noisy after the whole summer of silence. I had been to Alaska with my parents and my little sister, Emma. It had been an amazing vacation. But now school has started again.

I'm almost at the cafeteria. I'm lost in though about Alaska, and all that we had done. Then I enter the cafeteria, and look up. On the other side of the room, two girls are sitting in front of each other. They are quietly talking, and I guess that they are the new girls that everybody have been talking about. But it is not only that. One of the girls, the blond one, is looking straight at me. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, with thick blond hair, and big, blue eyes. Staring straight into mine.

Who's that girl?

Then, the girl looks down at the table, blushing. I take my meal, a sandwich and some ice-cream, and go to a table, not too far away the new girls' tables. I sit down, alone, as usual. People think that I'm weird, with my white hair, and the walking barefoot. I can't help it, I hate shoes!

I keep watching the new girl, who is now sitting with her one side towards me. I don't know what is so special about her, maybe that that she hadn't looked at me with disgust or fear, like everyone else, only... interest...

Suddenly, she turns around and looks straight at me. Her eyes are amazing, they make me freeze in place. Then I smirk at her, like I always do if someone looks at me, it's some weird reflex. To my surprise, she smiles back at me, and it's such a pretty smile. But then she turns blushing towards her sister again. I smile to myself.

I think about that girl for the rest of the lunch break. When it is time for my lesson, I rise from my seat and head towards the classroom, which is on the other side of the school.

When I get there, pupils are all around the room, screaming laughing and just generally making a lot of noise. When I step into the classroom, they get silent. I look at none of them, I only walk through the room and sit down at the back of the class. Then I tilted my chair against the wall, like I always do.

The students calm down and take their seats when the teacher, Mr. Bunnymund (I love to annoy him for his name) walks into the room. He clears his throat and is just about to begin, when a girl steps into the classroom. The new girl.

Her hair is a little messy, and she pants as if she ran here. Then she looks up, and sees me. I smirk at her. She blushes again at my gaze. Then she notices that the chair next to mine is the only one left. No one usually sits beside me. She blushes even more and slowly, looking down at the floor, walks to the seat next to mine. She sits down, and her messy hair covers her face. I watch her. She is special.

Mr. Bunnymund clears his throat again, and the girl looks up at him. She takes her stuff out of her bag and starts to write down everything the teacher says. I don't follow him at all, I only watch her.

When the bell rings, she slowly rises from her seat. I watch her as she gracefully, like a queen, walks through the room, and steps out with the rest of the class. Soon, I notice that I'm the only one left. I get up, and leave the room. When I look around, I see the blondie meeting the other girl, the redhead, from the cafeteria.

"Elsa, how was your day?" the redhead asks cheerfully. Her happiness makes me smile.

"It was fine, yours?" Elsa answers.

They continue to talk, while walking away.

Elsa, huh?

* * *

I think about Elsa for the rest of the day. I don't know why. It just is something _very_ special with this girl.

When I get home, I'm greeted by my little sister, Emma.

"Jack!" She runs to me and jumps up in my arms. There is a huge age difference between us, though I'm seventeen, she is only ten. She admires me, like most little sisters admire their bigger brother. I might not be much of a friend, but I certainly am an awesome big brother.

"Was uuup?" I ask Emma, and mess with her hair.

"Jack, stop it, I just had it real nice!" Emma whines and grabs my hand. I chuckle and put her down. She runs to her room.

"Mum, dad, you here?" I yell. No answer. I'm not surprised. My parents both are real hard-working, and they are never at home. My dad works as a lawyer, and my mum works as a air-hostess, flying everywhere. That's why Emma and I are so close, I'm partly her brother, partly her parent.

"You've done your homework?" I ask her as I walk up the stairs to her bedroom. Wow, I really do sound like a parent... Thanks to my dad being a lawyer, we can afford most things, and we have quite a big house. No one knows that I'm 'rich', but if they did, I would probably have more 'friends'.

"Yeeeeees" Emma answers from her room. She is a really bad liar (not that it's a bad thing). I smirk and enter her room.

"Are you sure?" I tease her. Her room is all pink, with a lot of soft animals and dolls. Our parents give her everything, except their time.

"Well, no" she admits. "But look what I did in school today!" she yells and hands me a paper. I look at it. It is a short story with the title 'Why my big brother is the best'. I smile. Hastily I read through it, smiling wider with every sentence. When I finish, I look up at her expecting face.

"Well..." I say slowly, my smile fading.

Emma's smile also fades and she looks down at the ground.

"I'm only teasing you, I love it!" I shout and pull her up in my arms. She cries out of laughter and hugs my neck with her small arms.

"I love you Jackie!" she says with warmth. I smile at her.

"I love you too Emz" I reply. "But you better do your homework now, or I won't answer for the consequences!"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaawwws he soooo cute!**

**I just though that since he scarified himself for his sister in the movie, then he _has _to be an awesome brother, right?**

**Jack's parents aren't in the movie, so they probably won't be in my story either. But I hope you liked it, I know that it's quite cliche but... Oh well...**

**Leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4- Can't stop thinking about you

**Hello (again)! Wow, you get a third chapter, I was really inspired today! But hope you like it :)**

**Thank you regularstar1 for the favorite :)**

**Thank you to Ladurai for following :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Elsa's POV**

The first week passed by really fast. Fortunately, when everybody got used to the new students, us, they lost their interest. I quickly got lost in the crowd, unnoticed. That's the way I like it.

I have always been shy, the direct opposite of Anna, so moving, being the new toy, is the worst thing I know. I kind of can relate to the Twilight girl, Bella. She is a little bit the same as I. Though I don't really like the books, nor the movies, perfect-looking vampires who shine and glisten in the sun is just a little... lame.

Tooth was real nice, and helped us around the school the whole week. Anna got used to everything immediately, but I had a little harder to adapt. I'm never as cheerful as Anna, but I try my best to keep my mask up when I'm with her. I don't want to ruin her life spirit.

Every day, I go to my classrooms and work hard on each lesson. And every last lesson of the day, I sit next to Jack Overland. I know now that that is his name. I actually dared to ask Tooth, and she said that he is on his own all the time, that people are a little afraid of him. I don't actually understand why. Something about him, maybe his smirk, maybe his eyes, makes me feel safe...

He doesn't talk much, neither do I. I prefer to stay hidden, to avoid being noticed. Still, there is something about that boy... No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know why. I mean, I do not have a crush on him... right?

The other boy, Hans, started hanging out with me. Anna immediately had new friends, but she sat with me, because she didn't want me to be alone, though I like to be alone. People sometimes, actually most of the time... just ugh. But when Hans started sitting with us at lunch, Anna went to her new friends instead.

Hans and I really had nothing in common, but it was really nice of him to hang out with me. We talked quiet a lot, but actually, I don't want to sit with him. I just want to be alone... Or perhaps, I want to share the table with Jack...

I have always been weird. The girl no one wanted to play with. The freak... But as a child, I didn't mind. I played by myself, in the snow, on my room. The other children had their own games, and Anna was always the one everybody liked. She always tried to pull me in the game, but the others didn't want me there, and I didn't want to be there, so it always ended with me leaving. Fortunately, no one never treated me bad, partly because they all liked Anna and didn't want her to be mad with them, but partly, they were all a little frightened of me. I did hear them whisper behind my back when Anna wasn't around, and they sometimes shouted things after me, but never anything physical. It was probably I was the one with unnaturally blond hair and blue eyes. I was not the only blond one, but it just was something... pale... about me. Like I had risen from the snow itself.

I always liked to compare myself to the Snow Queen, the one H. C. Andersen wrote about. I pretended that I had snow powers, and Anna used to play with me, until our parents died. I didn't play after that...

Now I realize why that Overland boy had caught my attention. He is the only one who had looked at me without fear, without thinking I was a freak. It had almost been as if he seemed interested. But no, it was only fantasies...

Soon, it's Friday afternoon, and the first school week is over. I leave the physics classroom, and it feels like Jack's looks burn holes in my back. I turn around. He sure is looking at me, with that ordinary smirk on his lips. Before I can think, I smile back at him, just like the first day of school. I just can't stop myself! His smile widens. I turn around, a little embarrassed, and almost run out of the classroom.

When I'm at the other side at the school, where I would meet Anna and walk home, I sigh, relieved. What is it about that boy that makes my heart beat faster?

I sit down on a chair at the wall and take a book from my bag and wait for Anna while reading. It has been a while and the school is almost empty. All pupils have ran home, relieved that the weekend is coming.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. Thinking it's Anna, I look up. But it is not my sister. It is Jack. He smirks down at me. I blush, as usual, but put my book back in my bag. I rise from the chair, and look him straight in his eyes. He is a little taller than I, so I have to raise my chin a little.

"What do you want?" I ask, a little more harshly than I intended.

"Oh, you're quite a feisty one" Jack chuckles and looks me up and down. I blush even more at his gaze.

"What?" I repeat, trying to ignore my beating heart, and put my hands on my hips.

"I was just wondering what you're reading" he then says. "It seemed interesting..."

"Oh... well.. It's a novel called 'The cold never bothered me anyway'" I reply. Jack's eyes widen at the name.

"You're kidding right? I love that book! I have read it like a hundred times!"

"You have? It's one of my favorites too!" I can't believe it. I have never met someone who have ever even read the book, and definitely no one who have liked it. The book is... unique.

Then we just stand there, smiling awkwardly at each other.

"Elsa!" Anna comes running down the hall. "You ready, I'm soo ready to go home now!"

"Oh.." she stops between Jack and I. "Who are you..?"

"Overland, Jack Overland" he answers nonchalantly.

"Okeeeeyyyyy" Anna replies. Then she turns towards me. "Can we go now?"

"You know, I was the one waiting for you!" I say to her. She smiles innocently at me.

"I know, but Kristoff had to help me with my math and..."

"Whatever" I reply, rolling my eyes. "Let's go!"

I turn around and am about to leave when Jack shouts something to me. It sounds something like "The cold never bothered me anyway either."

I smile widely and continue to walk. What's wrong with me?

* * *

**Oh god, how can they beeee so cuuute?!**

**I hope you liked it, this chapter was fluffy and stuff...**

**Leave a review and ship Jelsa! :D**


	5. Chapter 5- Lies

**Holy shit, I'm inspired today. My fingers are starting to hurt... :) I write too much.**

**But enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jack's POV**

I only sleep and have a good time on the weekend, but every now and then, I think about that Elsa girl. I really don't know why...

On Monday, I bring Emma to her school before I head to my own. She smiles at me before she runs to her friends. Emma is the most gentle soul I know, and I'm happy to know that she has many friends. At home, I'm her only friend, and she needs to be with kids her own age...

On my way to school, I start pondering about that Friday last week.

So Elsa likes the cold. Or she wouldn't have liked that book. It is something special, only a person who loves winter and snow would like it. More reason to why she had caught my attention.

I walk trough the school doors. It is still about ten minutes to my first lesson, geography, so I go to my locker to get my stuff.

When I approach it, I see her. Elsa. She stands by her own locker, the one right next to mine. I gulp. What is this? Is it fate? I'm starting to think that it isn't a coincidence...

I pull my hand trough my messy hair before I approach my locker. Elsa doesn't notice , because she is talking to... Hans?! Oh no...

The guy is known for charming girls. He is a total dick! He charms them, makes them feel special, but then, when he has gotten them into bed, he looses his interest and dumps them. I hate Hans more than most. But there's a reason... Now even a bigger one!

Now when he is standing, talking to Elsa, probably pulling the same trick on her, I hate him more than I ever could have imagined.

My smile, the one I got from thinking about Elsa, fades. Jerk! I turn around, but in the corner of my eye, I notice that Elsa glimpses at me. But then I walk away, not standing the thought of Elsa and Hans together. Maybe I should warn her? Nah, she would notice what a dick he is by herself... right? Maybe I should keep an eye on her, on them... just in case.

The bell rings. I sigh and head for my classroom, without my stuff. Mrs. Darnass will be pissed...

I manage to get trough the lesson, though Mrs. Darnass keeps giving me angry looks. Yeah, I'm not really the best pupil ever, I'm a little bit famous for pulling tricks and stuff. People might be a bit scared of me, but they do like my tricks. I'm a little bit of the class clown, especially on Mr. Bunnymund's classes...

I cope the rest of the morning's classes, and then, it's lunch time. Will Elsa be there?

I take my meal and roam the room with my eyes. There! She is sitting by herself. Hans is hanging with his 'gang', they're some sort of bodyguards to him, and Elsa's sister, Anna, is sitting with her new friends.

Would I dare to go and sit with her? What would we talk about? Maybe the book...

I take a deep, _deep_ breath, trying to calm my racing heart (wait, what?) and approach her table. She is actually reading the book right now. Her meal, an apple and a sandwich, is untouched. She is really pretty. Her hair shines a little when a sun ray touches it, and her dark blue eye shadow highlights her blue eyes. Her skin is pale, I didn't notice it before. It's as pale as mine...

"Hey" I say nonchalantly.

Elsa looks up at me, but tenses. Her smile she had on her lips before I came fades. I'm that bad?

"Hi" she answers, a little bit angrily. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really... Mind if I sit here?" I manage to spit out.

She seems quite surprised, but then she nods, looking down at the table. "Um, I guess"

I sit down in front of her. She continues to read, ignoring me. Quite a company...

I'm not sure if I should just eat, silently, or disturb her reading. I clear my throat. She glimpses up at my, I smile, she looks down again, a small red stain spreading across her cheeks. She is quite a blusher.

"How's it going?" I ask.

She finishes the page before she marks her spot very carefully and then puts the book down. Wow, she really put it down, for me. She turns her gaze towards me, but there's something cold, something angry, in her eyes. Her eyebrows are pointing down, giving her an angry look on her cute face.

"Well, Lucy is going to save her love and she found her best friend." I smile. It's an very important phase in the book. The main character realizes that she loves Michael, and goes to save him from the frozen skies.

"My favorite part is when Lucy let's it go." I say, thinking about that part.

Elsa smiles, but then she seems to understand what she is doing, and the smile fades. She answers unfeelingly. "That's my favorite part too. When Lucy accepts that she is not normal, but unique..."

There's an awkward silence. I can feel my hands starting to sweat. Damn! I don't know what to say...

"So, I saw you talked to that Hans this morning" I suddenly spit out.

Elsa's head snaps up and she looks at me. She seems quite angry.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, just, what were you talking about?"

"Well, actually, we were talking about you..."

* * *

"What? About me? What about me?"

"Well, for example, when you persuade that girl, Rapunzel, to go to that party with you, how you got her drunk, and then had sex with her, and left her there. For example."

I stare at her. What? Her eyes look like they are shooting lightning bolts, and there's no smile on her lips.

"Dick!" she says, almost shouts, before she gets up and leaves the table.

I sit there, unable to to anything. What? It was Hans that took Rapunzel to that party and then left her there. Why had he been spreading lies about me? That asshole! The girl, Rapunzel, was actually at the time a friend of mine. After that party, she never came back to the school, and I lost my only friend. That was why I hated Hans more than most. To many, he was just a normal asshole. To me, he was a spot on my white paper.

He would pay for spreading filthy lies about me! I rise angrily, the chair whining when it's pulled over the floor, and leave the lunch room, not caring about the stares I get.

* * *

**Assh*le Hans! Oh no... What did I do? Sorry, hope you forgive me :) Everything will be fixed, I promise. My stories always have some kinds of happy endings :)**

**But leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6- I have no idea what I'm doing

**Hey guys, wow is this the... fourth... chapter you get today? Wow, I've been busy :D**

**But so have you :)**

**Thank you to alvinandbrittany4ever for following**

**Thank you to regularstar1 for favoring me :)**

**And thank you to regularstar1 for the review also :) You'll see, probably in the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Elsa's POV**

Thank goodness that Hans warned me for Jack. Or I might have fallen for it. How could he do something like that to that poor Miranda girl? And I had thought that he seemed like a decent guy...

I can't think about anything else for the rest of the day. When it's time for my last lesson, with Jack, I skip. Yes, I might have straight A's and stuff, but I _do_ skip school sometimes. Not because I want to be some badass, but because I just need it.

I text Anna that I'm going home and then I just leave school. I slowly walk home. My mind is racing. Questions swirl trough my head. 'Why?' was the easiest one, but the one I surely wouldn't get an answer to.

He just seemed to be such a nice guy, maybe Hans had gotten it somehow wrong... No! Jack is a jerk, and my 'broken' heart can't be trusted. Yes, I realize that I really had had a crush on Jack. I even had a dream about him... Quite embarrassing.

When I get home, I storm straight up the stairs and up to my room. I slam the door, just to hear the loud bang. I sometimes just need to be a rebellious teenager. But Kai isn't home, so I'm the only one witnessing my hormones going crazy. God! It's soo annoying, being a teenager, falling in love and all of that lame stuff...

I have never had a crush on anyone before... Anna had had many, and she always told me about them. That boy with cute green eyes, the other boy with black hair, and the third one last year, who held the door for her. Anna fell for that kind of stuff. She even had a 'summerlove' once. They went out, swam, and had picnics on the grass. They really enjoyed each others company. She was 13 then, so I watched them a little, just made sure that they behaved. 13 is way too young for anything more than cuddling and kissing. When the summer was over, the boy had to return home. They said goodbye, Anna cried a little, but that was it.

I didn't mind that I never had had some kind of summerlove. The only thing I am ashamed of is that I should be the one being able to explain all kind of relationship stuff to Anna, when she needs it. Like when the boy didn't call, what did that mean? But Anna managed quite well on her own, and I am proud of her. Loosing our parents had been terrible, and Anna still is the thing that holds me together, the reason I got out of my depression. The voice on the other side of the door, asking me to come out and build a snowman...

I throw myself on the bed. I am more upset than I thought. Angry tears start streaming down my face. I wipe them on my sleeve, snorting annoyingly. If it's something I really hate about my hormonal body, it's my stupid tears. If I'm happy, or angry, or even a little bit sad, they pour out. All the time! And it's really embarrassing. I cried when Anna turned 13, and became a teenager. It was on her birthday party, and I had to run to the bathroom so her friends and she wouldn't see me cry. I am always strong, for her. Also the blushing (all the time!) is really making me hate the blood in my veins. Sometimes it would be nice to be a vampire. No blushing when you have a 'dead' body...

I silently give up a little, and start sobbing into my pillow. No one is at home, so no one will ever know. When my eyes finally have dried, I get up from my bed and head downstairs. I make some noodles and some chicken, which I take back up to my room to eat. Then I just lay in my bed, reading my book. I get sucked up by all the action and don't notice how fast the time goes.

I'm almost at the end, it's really exiting, when the door slams. I jerk at the loud bang.

"Elsa?" It's Anna. I close my book and get out of bed. I hear her footsteps and then five knocks on the door (**like in 'Do you wanna build a snowman'**). She started that habit when I was depressed, and she hasn't stopped. It's kind of comforting...

I open the door and find my sister's worried face on the other side. I smile at her.

"Hi."

"Why did you go home, didn't you feel well?"

"Um, no I had a little headache, so I just skipped my last lesson" I lie. I hate to lie to Anna, or to anyone, but I just don't want Anna to know... I'm just being emotional, nothing important.

"Oh, okay, are you feeling any better?" She smiles encouragingly at me.

"Yeah, I actually though about going running" I reply. She nods at me and then leaves. I close the door and open the wardrobe. I had started running when I got out of the depression. My psychologist told me that sports would do well to me. Now, my body is in great shape and I run about 10 miles when I go out.

I take my jogging leggings and a top, and then my new shoes, which I got as a present when I turned 17. They are great.

I put my hair in the usual braid and then head down the stairs.

"I'll be right back, call me if you need me" I yell to Anna.

"Okay, see ya" she shouts back when I close the door.

I look around. The area is still pretty unfamiliar. Where should I go? I decide to head to the stables I saw a couple of days ago. That should be about three miles away. Then I might go somewhere else, or just head back home.

I start walking, to warm my muscles. After fifteen minutes, I raise the tempo and soon I'm running. People give me a fast look when I run past them. But I don't care. When I run, I'm free.

* * *

**Yay, so when she runs, it's like using her ice powers :) Then she is a free spirit :D**

**I hope you liked it, I didn't know that this chapter would be so much about Elsa and her thoughts, I just wrote everything that went through my head, and this came out :) Anyways, I don't think you'll get more chapters than his, we'll see, but probably tomorrow :D It's already quite late, so I'm gonna sleep soon. But leave a review and sing "let it go" :D**


	7. Chapter 7- The evil plan

**Hi everybody! How's life? Mine's great. I had my 'first' day of summer today. I have been working for a month, but now it's over. I slept to 3 PM today. Man it was good... **

**But anyways, then I couldn't wait anymore, so I started writing immediately. You should feel honored, I scarified my morning for this chapter and your expectations. But I hope you'll like it :)**

**Thank you to Charjudith, Charjudith again, Charjudith for the third time and Bookworm780 for your reviews :D**

**Thank you to Charjudith, lovinglovexx, Bookworm780, fanficbeliever11, , andreita1000lee, dragongirlz111 and harrypotterfangirl98 for following (Yay, this is great :D )**

**Thank you to Charjudith, Bookworm780, Alya Andel, , andreita1000lee and harrypotterfangirl98 for the favorites :)**

**Now, on with the story :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hans' POV**

"Yeah, and you know what? Then he just left her there. Just like _that_" I snap my fingers to show Elsa how fast it went. She looks at me with horror in her eyes.

"Oh my god, for real? What an asshole!"

I nod. "Yeah, that's why everybody avoids him. He's a creep!" Elsa looks down on the floor. She's soo sexy. I just wanna slap her on her ass. But I keep my angry/ compassionate mask on. I feel quite proud. Damn, I am a good actor!

The bell rings, it's time for the first lesson. Ugh, Monday...

"Oh, gotta go, but get better soon, and I'll see you tomorrow!" Elsa takes her stuff from the locker, and with a wide smile towards me, she leaves for her lesson. I told her I didn't feel so well, so I skip that one.

I smirk after her, watching her hips move as she walks. Oh man...

Then I turn around, and leave the school.

I head towards the park, where Pitch told me he would meet me. The 19 year old was, sadly, the one to give orders. He was huge, but I am lucky to be his... partner, or what you should call it. I wouldn't call myself his friend, nor was he mine. We just helped each other out. Like when he gave me tips on how to pursue Miranda to go to the party with me.

In return, I did small favors to him. I sometimes gave him stuff, expensive stuff, since my parents are quite rich, or then I just did some small tasks.

Now, I have asked to meet him, I need help. Help to get Elsa in bed, in my bed, to be exact. She seems to be that nice kind of girl, so it might be quite hard. Miranda was just really weak, so it hadn't been so hard, but I noticed that though Elsa seems nice and shy, there's something strong inside her. Something ready to burst out when needed. It kind of freaks me out a little bit, but I just can't ignore that body. I gotta have her!

I arrive at the park and head for the park bench where we usually meet. It's surrounded by big trees, so we're kind of protected. I sit down at the bench, awaiting Pitch, or Pitch Black, as he calls himself. I think it's a little bit lame, like a villain in a movie for kids. But of course I don't tell him that, I would get my ass kicked.

Some kids run around on the lawn, and three sexy girls walk past the bench, talking in their phones. When one of them looks towards me, I smirk at her and wink. She giggles and her face turns red. I'm very good-looking, and I know it. The girl past by, their buts moving as they walk, and I sigh after them. Damn, there are so many hot girls in this world, how could I ever have time to have sex with all of them?

While I await Pitch, I start thinking about Elsa. I try to figure out how to make her like me. Probably with flattery, a lot of it, to make her trust me, and perhaps, play hurt or something. Girls like that sometimes. It surely worked on Miranda. And I didn't even have to take her out, it was only the party night. And it was perfect. But then I got bored, and she left the school. I haven't heard of her since.

"You're late!" a voice whispers from one of the trees. I jerk and look up. Pitch is sitting on a branch, almost disappearing in the shadows with his black clothes and his black hair. He jumps down, it's probably like 7 feet, but he lands softly. I get a little goosebumps. Though we have been helping each other for nearly two years, that guy still gives me the creeps.

"Yeah, I got stuck talking to Elsa" I explain. Pitch snorts.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"Well, actually, it's about that Elsa. I need help to make her think I'm the best guy ever."

We never spoke right out, we kind of used code language, not that we had planned that something meant that and stuff, but we got what the other one meant. It was actually quite practical, if someone hears us.

Pitch surely got what I meant.

"Miranda wasn't enough?" he smirks at me. It's pretty creepy, I tell you.

"Well, that was heaven, but this one, oh man... She's like Anne Hathaway and Emma Watson combined, only better."

"Oh... so you say. That was what you said about the other one too, but after that party, she wasn't fun anymore."

"Well, then it was over, and I lost interest..." I say, getting a bit bored. Is he going to help me or not?

"Well, fine, I'll help, but I want that new phone everybody have been talking about." He smiles evilly at me. The new iPhone, is he kidding? That's like 1 000 bucks! I have to use my dad's bank card again...

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I say, just showing I won't give away just like that. "Then you gotta give me something else too..."

"Oh, well, fine, I guess, we'll figure something out" Pitch replies, also bored.

"So, any ideas?" I ask, getting a little bit exited. Finally, things are starting to happen!

"Well, actually, yes, I have a few ideas... What about..."

And he tells his plan to me. And I smirk. This is going to be fantastic...

* * *

**I know that this is not very realistic, the bad guy is unbelievably evil and stuff, but that's just Hans... And Pitch of course :) I hope you liked it, might post another today, we'll see :)**

**But leave a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8- At the gym

**Hi guys! You get another today, I might post even a third, I'm getting soo much Jelsa feels right now :)**

**Ugh, I actually don't feel so well, I think I might be a little ill... So we'll see if I manage to post another, but I'll try :)**

**Thank you to Selixas for the favorite :)**

**Thank you to fanficbeliever11 and lovinglovexx for your reviews :) I know, he's the damn Devil!  
**

**But enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jack's POV**

Elsa is nowhere to be seen. I thought that I could speak to her during our last lesson, but she never showed up. I guess that she skipped it.

I half sleep trough the lesson, not being able to think about anything else than what a complete dick Hans is.

When the bell finally rings, I am, for the first time, the first out of class. I run through the halls, intensely looking for Hans. He's going to pay!

I can't find him, so eventually, when all the pupils are gone, I give up. I pack my stuff, and go home.

Emma isn't at home, she is at her ballet class. I'm always at her performances, and she's really good. She once tried to learn me, and I skipped around the room, making her laugh really hard. There is nothing as nice as to make Emma laugh. It really warms my heart (cheesy, I know... Don't judge, I love her!).

The house is quiet. I do have some homework to do, but I'm just too pissed to focus on that now. I take my gym clothes, and leave the house again.

I walk to the gym, it's only about ten minutes away, near the library. I go there a couple of times a week, it started as a hobby, but now I just can't stop. It's quite nice to have a fit and muscular body, and working out helps me calm my nerves.

When I arrive at the building, it's quite empty and quiet. It's only 4 PM and most are still at work. I change, and then go into the gym.

I start warming up by stretching a little. When I feel that my muscles are warm, I start by lifting some weights. For my age, I lift quite heavy one's, and it feels good. It feels nice to know that you are strong, and healthy.

While I work up a sweat, my mind wanders. First, I try to drown my angry feelings in my muscles, lifting the weighs, up, down, up, down. But then, I calm down. I take deep breaths, every time I lift my arms, I breath in, and when I put the weighs down, I breath slowly out. After a while, I'm calm, but sweaty. I'm able to ponder about everything, but still stay calm. I can focus.

Hans had told Elsa that I had 'destroyed' Miranda. Why? Just to blame someone else? Or does that guy have something against me? Maybe it was just because I'm weird...

And what am I going to do about it? I have to find Elsa, I have to tell her the truth. Of course, she will probably not believe me... I'm the freak who walks barefoot and sits by himself... But at least I should try, right?

I lift weighs for about half an hour, working all kinds of different muscles, and then I do some other moves on the floor, to train my back muscles, my legs and my stomach. Then I run a little on the treadmill. Then I continue to lift some weighs after a small pause. My body is covered in sweat, but I smile on the inside. God, it feels good to work out!

After about an hour and a half on the gym, I put the weighs down. I'm all sweaty, and I take my water bottle and drink almost everything at once. Then I leave the room and take a shower. The cold water feels good on my warm body. I just stand there for a while and let the water pour down. It's really cold, the other guys at the gym always ask me how I can take such cold showers, but I don't really know, it just feels good. I always love to swim at winter too.

After a while, I leave the shower room and change. Then I go home.

Emma still isn't back, so I throw myself on the sofa in front of the TV. I take the remote and put it on. Then I just skip through the channels. There's nothing special, and soon, I turn the TV off again. Maybe I should do that homework after all...

* * *

Ugh... I take my math book and throw it on my bed. Finally! All my homework done, what a student I am! I sigh and yawn. Then my cell phone calls. I pick it up. It's Emma.

"Hi" I say.

"Hi, could you come and pick me up? Senna isn't here so I don't get a ride."

I smile. "Sure, I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

"Great, bye!" She hangs up. I smile wider. Her phone calls are always very practical, I am haunted by the thought of when she will become older and talk on the phone for hours.

I take my coat, keys and phone and leave the house. It takes only about a quarter of an hour to walk to the ballet studio, but Emma is still a little bit young to walk home by herself, she's only ten. Usually she gets a ride by that girl, Senna, but sometimes I walk her home.

It's about 8 PM, so it's already getting a little bit darker. I walk quite slowly, pondering about random stuff, with my hands in my pockets. Then I hear something. I look up. It's someone running. She's shadowed by some buildings, so I can't tell who it is. But then, she comes out in the light, and I stop. It's Elsa.

She hasn't seen me yet. I put my hoodie on my head, hiding my face. Then I just watch her (not creepily, just watch). Her moves are soft. She seems almost like she's flying over the ground. Her hair is in a braid, but it swings from side to side when she moves. Her breathing isn't shallow at all, but nice and slow. She is just about to pass me. I still don't show my face, she will probably turn around and run away, and I don't want that. But maybe I should try and explain now. She is pretty close now, I can see her focused eyes. Blue, so intensely blue...

I'm just about to take my hoodie down and show myself when there's a yell.

"Yo, Elsa!"

She turns around and stops. Then she smiles. I turn around and see Hans. He's running also, but panting heavily. In all my life, I've never seen Hans run. He probably only does it because he wants to impress Elsa... She starts walking towards him. I bite my lip and walk away. Damn!

* * *

**Oh damn, he lost his chance... But we'll see if he gets another chance to tell Elsa the truth. **

**By the way, what did you think about my 'gym scene'? I never lift weighs, so I really didn't know what to write, I just wrote some random shit, hope there's nothing to bad. But oh man, Jack is quite sexy, right? Muscular and stuff :D Oh my...**

**But leave a review :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Stress

**Hello guys!**

**I was just wondering, I always thought that mostly girls read fanfics and stuff, but how many of you guys, reading this story, are boys? It would e nice to know :) Maybe you could tell me inn a review if you are a boy or a girl, it would be nice to know :) You don't have to, of course, it was just an idea :)**

**Anyways, thank you to ElsaSnowflake99 for the favorite**

**Thank you Aalqken, Sah bee and Crashnph for following :)**

**Thank you to Charjudith and Guest for your reviews. ****Charjudith I'll try to get some Kristianna, we'll see :)**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Elsa's POV**

The following week, I hang out with Hans. I change the lesson I had with Jack to one with Hans. I avoid Jack, though we seem to bump into each other all the time. I'm staring to think that he's following me... But every time I see him, I turn around and walk away.

At lunch, I see him looking our way, though when I raise my head, he looks away. It disturbs me when I realize that I still... like... him, though he's just a big dick.

Hans is a really nice guy, I didn't know that such guys still existed, in this age, it's usually just about sex... But he is funny, and he is the only one who seems like he enjoys my company.

But to my annoyance, I keep having dreams about Jack. Dreams where we are together. And in them, he's the most loving, caring person in the world. Not a dick as he is in real life. I really try to get him out of my head, but it's really hard... It's just something about him...

Then, when Anna and I have been in the new school for about two months, Hans approaches me after school one Tuesday.

"Hey, Elsa!"

I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

"Really nice shirt!" he says and looks at it. I smile again, and blush a little. I'm wearing a thin, white cardigan. Anna says that it shows my curves, she gave me it as a birthday present.

"Thanks..." He's always so sweet...

"I just wanted to ask you something..." Hans says.

I look up at him. "Sure, what?"

He pulls his hand through his hair. It's kind of cute, but it always makes me think about Jack. When he does the same thing. Pulls his hand through his white, soft hair... Elsa, stop it!

"There's gonna be a party this week, would you like to come, with me?"

I'm really surprised. A party? With Hans? Well it wasn't like, as his girlfriend, only as his friend, right? I don't really know what to say, I have almost never been to a party, I was never that party kind of girl...

But Hans is really nice, and he asked so nicely...

"Sure, I can come" I answer after a while. Hans smiles and pulls his hand trough his hair again. I does that quite a lot actually... But it never makes his hair look as nice and messy as Jack's... Damn!

"Great! It's for the whole school, some super rich kid throws a party for the principal when he turns 60. It's on Friday."

"Okay" I smile at him. He smiles back, but there's something else in eyes. Maybe... arrogance. No, of course not, Hans isn't like that!

"I'll see you tomorrow" he says and leaves. I wave and smile.

* * *

The week pass fast. Soon, it's Friday evening. I'm running around the house, panicking.

"Elsa, common, calm down, it's just a party!" Anna says, trying to calm me. She's also going to the party, some Kristoff invited her. I started to think that she likes him, she talks about him a lot, and always blush a little if I mention him.

"Yeah, so you say, you already know what to wear, and you have been to these kind of parties before!" I almost shout at her, pulling my hair.

"It's not such a big deal!" she replies, though I know that she also in quit nervous. She went to some parties with her old classmates, but this party is a lot bigger. "Now common, I'll help you."

She takes me by the hand and leads me to my room. Then she opens up my wardrobe.

"Now let's see" she mumbles to herself. Then she starts throwing clothes on my bed saying "This, and this, and maybe this"

Soon, there's a huge pile on my bed. Anna turns around, clapping her hands together. With a huge smile on her face, she exclaims "Let's begin!"

* * *

An hour later, I'm _finally_ ready. I'm wearing a sky blue dress which is short on the front and long at the back. It's sleeveless, and tight around my waist, but then it floats out a little by my hips and legs. My hair is in it's usual braid, on one shoulder, but it's decorated with small pearls which I borrowed from Anna. I'm looking at myself in the mirror and Anna stands on my left side, admiring me.

"Perfect!" she exclaims. I smile at her.

"Thank you so much. But you look perfect too." Anna is wearing a dark, purple dress. It doesn't cover her shoulders, and it's quite short. It is tight at her waist and then widens at her hips and down. Her hair isn't in two braids, as she usually wears it, but in a knot with a lot of loose hairs.

"Are you ready? Let's go!" she exclaims expectantly. I smile at her and then we take our small black party bags where we only have our phones.

Hans had promised that he would pick me and Anna up at our house. We step out of the door, and he's there, standing at a black Jaguar. It's quite a nice car, though I really don't know anything about cars.

Anna hasn't met Hans before this, so when she sees him, standing, quite nicely leaning on the car, she whispers in my ear.

"Om man, he's hot. I want a boyfriend like that!"

I blush at her words. "He's not my boyfriend!" I whisper back to her, careful not to let Hans hear, it might hurt his feelings.

We smile at him and he smiles back. "Ready girls to party!"

Anna giggles. "Hell yeah!" she exclaims and we step into the car. I sit at the front, with Hans, and Anna sits at the back.

"You look amazing" Hans says to me. I blush, as usual.

"Thank you, so do you" Hans looks quite nice in a black pants and a dark blue shirt. Then he start the car, and we drive away.

On the way there, Hans keeps looking at me all the time. I think about Anna's words. I really don't have any kind of feelings for Hans, and it's really disturbing! I mean, he seems to be the perfect kind of guy, nice and proper, so I really should like him! And when I think about it, I get the feeling that he likes me. He _did _ask me to the party... Maybe I should try to _get _feelings for him... But then again, you can't force love...

* * *

**This chapter wasn't too exiting, but I hope you liked it. Elsa has been avoiding Jack for two months, poor thing...**

**Leave a review :D**


	10. Chapter 10- The party

**Hello :) I hope you're all fine :) I just found out that at least one guy likes my story and that's nice to know, that not only girls ship Jelsa :D**

**Thank you emilydaviesnl8 for following me :)**

**Thank you JustMe.J and hcsp1 for following this story :)**

**Thank you to JustMe.J for the favorite**

**Thank you to hcsp1 for your review. Nice to know that guys like this too :D**

**alex17353: No you didn't**

**Enjoy, this chapter is really long!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Elsa's POV**

When we arrive at the house, the party is at its most. People are standing everywhere, screaming, laughing and dancing. The music is loud, and I can feel my head throbbing at every beat. I look at Hans. He only smiles and steps out of the car. I step out also, followed by a very exited Anna. She looks around in amazement. She is just telling me a joke, and I laugh. She's so cute, but I can see that she is just as nervous as I am. Then she smiles and waves. Kristoff is approaching us. He smiles at Anna and offers her his arm. She giggles, blushing. She gives me a bright smile before she leaves with Kristoff, into the house. I look after them. Kristoff better behave, or else...

Hans also offers me his arm. I giggle softly, taking it. That's cute, like a gentleman. "Common, let's go inside!" he says excitedly.

I follow him and look around. Most of the visitors have drinks in their hands, also those who definitely are under 18. I hope that Anna is smart enough not to drink. At least not much... People do so many stupid things when they drink, stuff that they will regret.

We get into the house. It's really hot and humid here, and the crowd seems to suffocate me. I gasp a little, and afraid of loosing Hans in the crowd, I grip his hand tighter. He looks back at me, smiling. I smile back, but actually, I feel uncomfortable. Just too many people, and my hand in Hans', it just feels wrong...

"Wanna get a drink?" Hans asks. I look around. I guess one drink won't harm...

"Sure" I answer. He leads me to one of the tables at the room. There'a a big bowl with a red liquid. He pours up two glasses and hands me one of them. I taste it. It's quite sweet, and I can taste the alcohol. I really don't like it. Hans drinks it all up at once, and then refills his glass. Wow, that guys sure likes it. I'm actually quite surprised. I never thought that Hans would be a guy who drinks much... Well, no one is perfect...

Hans takes me suddenly by my arm and drags me out onto the floor where some people are dancing. Then he starts to dance wildly. His drink spills a little on the floor. I just stand there, feeling a little awkward. I can't dance. Then I just try to do what Hans does, feeling really stupid. Then, Hans takes me by my arm again and drags me to another table, where there's cake and chips and stuff. He takes a plate and starts taking food. I'm not really hungry, so I just stand there waiting for him. He takes even more to drink, and I can see that it's getting to his head already. Well, this is getting weird...

We kind of just dance, eat and drink the rest of the night. Well, Hans does. I just follow him, not really knowing what to do. Then, we sit down at a couch, talking a little. Hans is quite drunk now, but still, he's quite nice. He gives me compliments on my dress, and asks if I like the party.

"Sure" I reply. "It's nice here, but I wouldn't wanna be here alone."

"Well, good that I'm here then" Hans says, smirking. Then he kisses me on my cheek! I blush and giggle a little. I am totally taken by surprise! We continue sitting at the couch, talking. Hans puts his hand on my leg. It's a little uncomfortable, so I kind of smoothly takes his hand and then puts it down. He doesn't seem to notice.

I see Anna and Kristoff, dancing. They look fine, and it seems as if Anna hasn't drunk anything. It makes me proud. They seem like they're having fun. When Anna sees me, she smiles and waves. Then she mimes "Oh man, he is soo hot!" I laugh a little and mime back "Behave!" She nods and continues to dance.

Then, around midnight, Hans bends towards me. His breath smells of alcohol, but I try to ignore it.

"Wanna go upstairs?"

I think that it surely is a bit quieter there, so I nod, smiling. We rise from the sofa and head towards the staircase. It's quite hard, there's so much people everywhere, but Hans only pushes himself through, dragging me by the arm after him. We manage too reach the staircase and get to the other floor. There's a long hallway, with doors on both sides, and a lot of couples kissing everywhere. I feel really awkward now...

We walk down the hall, and go into an empty room. It's not very big, it only has a bed on the one side, and a wardrobe on the other. There's a big window, facing the door. I can see that there's a roof under the window so you can climb out and sit there. I had that kind of window in Norway, I climbed out my window and gazed up on the moon quite a lot back then.

Hans closes the door after me, and the music is muffled, at least a little bit. I sit down at the bed. What now?

Hans goes to the window and looks out. Then he waves something with his hands and then he comes to me.

"What was that?" I ask. He looks at me, sitting down at the bed beside me.

"Oh, nothing" Then we just sit there awkwardly. I'm just about to turn towards Hans when he bends towards me. I see his face really close to mine, his lips pouting. His breath smells of alcohol. He's about to kiss me! I jerk away.

"Hans... no, I'm just not ready..."

"Oh, common babe, just a little" Hans tries, taking my hand. I take it out of his grip.

"No" I say firmly. He becomes angry. He takes me by the neck, trying to force my face towards his. I slip away and rise from the bed. I'm just about to leave the room when Hans takes me by my arm. I turn around and slap him straight on his cheek.

He swears. "You son of a bitch!" Then he hits me in my face, hard. I fall to the ground, and everything gets black for a moment. Then I can fell myself being lifted up and put on the bed. I open my eyes and see Hans position himself on top of me, his weight making it impossible to move. I kick and do anything to get away, my dress getting ripped. Hans takes me by my wrists and nails me to the bed. I know what's about to happen. No... no. Why? He seemed so nice...

But I won't give up. I keep kicking, and then I scream. But Hans doesn't let go.

"No, no, get off me!" I yell, trying to kick him.

Then, suddenly, the door is opened. On the doorstep, stands Jack!

"What are you doing here?" Hans exclaims. "Get out, can't you see that I'm busy!" I look at Jack with terror.

"Get away from Elsa" Jack whispers trough his teeth. Hans stares at him before he starts to laugh.

"I don' think so... Now leave!"

Jack doesn't move. Slowly, he raises his fists. Is he going to fight Hans? I almost thought that they were going to rape me together. Maybe Jack just wants me to himself.

Hans seems quite surprised, then scared. But then he smiles.

"Oh, so you wanna fight. Fine!" He stands up and grabs me by my arm. I'm lifted up from the bed. My legs shake, and they almost can't hold up my body. I look at Jack, and he seems... worried. Like he cares about me... Maybe Hans was the asshole all the time. Maybe Jack is innocent. I can feel that I'm about to fall to the ground, my legs just can't bear me anymore. Then Hans grip on me tightens and he throws me to the ground. I am taken by surprise and haven't got the time to shield myself. My head hits the floor with quite a force.

And everything goes black.

* * *

**Oh myyyyyyy... Hans exposed his true nature. And Jack to the rescue! I know that it's the boy-saves-girl-cliche, but I thought that it's kind of cute. But hope you liked it, next will be Jack's POV, and how he saves Elsa :)**

**Leave a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11- Jack to the rescue

**Hi!**

**Here I am, in the middle of the night, sitting in my dark room, writing fanfiction. Yeah, I really need to get a life. Or some sleep... Nah, sleep is for mortals, right? :P No, when I'm inspired, then I just have to write it, or it will be lost, forever... God, I'mm dramatic, waaaaay to dramatic. I'm fucking Shakespeare... To ship or not to ship, that is the question. And the answer is TO SHIP of course!**

**Anywways, In nooooooot mad, at least I don't think so... Or I might be and this is just happening inside my head, and I'm actually just some weird doglady at a mental hospital. Who knows...**

**Yeah... Did I go too far? Maybe a little bit...**

**Anyways, I hope I didn't scare you guys away... If I didn't, and you're still here, then enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Jack's POV**

I don't know what I'm doing here.

Maybe I'm just lonely... Or maybe I actually believe that Elsa will listen to anything I have to say.

People are screaming, singing, and going crazy around me. The air is heavy, and it feels like I can't breathe. When I can't stand the party anymore, I go out on a balcony.

Why on earth did I come here? I'm just a naive jerk...

Cars approach the house all the time. The house is huge! I mean, it's almost a castle. I know the dude that arranged this party, he's one of the most popular kids in school, but most of his friends are with him because of his money. His parents like won the lottery and the put it on stocks and then got even more money. Now they have a huge house and the son throws parties like every time the parents are away. Like now...

I watch the cars. How stupid are they! Like they're gonna drive home. Most of the party people are still not 18, but they drink anyway. I had, a couple of times, but I didn't feel like it now. And I walked here! Because I knew, that _if_ I drank, then I would drink so much that I wouldn't understand not to take the car home.

A couple walk out of a blue Toyota. It's Tooth and Sandy. They have been going out for a while. They look up at me, but when they see that I'm watching them, they hurry inside.

I sigh. Usually, I wasn't bothered with being alone, I enjoyed it, but now, I feel like it could be nice to be with someone, talk with someone, who didn't look at me with disgust and fear. Like Elsa did... before Hans told those stupid lies about me.

I look down at the railing. It's made out of stone and real fancy. I swipe with my fingers over the rough surface. A car is heard, coming up the driveway, seeking somewhere to park. I don't bother to see who it is. Then I hear a laughter. The most wonderful laughter I have ever heard. And I know who it is. I look up.

Yep, it's Elsa. She steps out of the car, and on the other side, from the drivers seat, Hans steps out. I watch Elsa. She is so beautiful... Her sky blue dress makes her eyes sparkle. Elsa's little sister, Anna, I think, also steps out of the car. Hans walks around the car and positions himself at Elsa's side. Some blonde dude approaches them and offers Elsa's sister his arm. She giggles and takes it, and they leave. Then Hans offers Elsa his arm! Like he's some kind of gentleman. Elsa giggles just like her sister and takes it. I feel my blood boil.

Is he going to pull that exact trick on her, like he did on Miranda? Because I won't allow it! Never!

* * *

I watch the 'couple' the rest of the evening. I notice that Hans drinks quite a lot, but that Elsa doesn't. She takes perhaps one drink, but after that, nothing more. I watch them as they dance, laugh, and when Hans kisses her on a cheek, making her blush, I almost run up to him and punch him in the face. How dares he?!

I notice that Elsa seems a little uncomfortable, and that she is really tense when she dances. She is just as bad dancer as I am. I don't really go to these kind of parties either...

Then, about twelve o'clock, Hans whispers something in Elsa's ear. I grimace angrily when Elsa smiles and nods. They rise from the sofa on which they were sitting, and head towards the staircase. What now? I try to get to them trough the crowd, but everybody just laughs and won't let me trough. God they're drunk!

Then, I see a girl fall to the ground. She throws up on the mattress, and everybody screams out of disgust. Poor girl. I look after Elsa and Hans when they disappear up the stairs, but then I go to the girl. She sits now on the floor, burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking from sobs.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask and kneel by her. She shakes her head in response, not taking her hands down.

"Come here" I say and take her by the arm. I lift her up and let her lean on me, then I take her to the bathroom. She falls onto the floor and throws up again, in the toilet this time. I don't really know what to do.

"Um, I should probably go..." I say uncertainly. The girl nods, but when I leave the room, she manages to whisper "thanks." I smile. "No problem"

Then I head towards the stairs. On the second floor, there's a long corridor, with doors on both sides. There are a lot of people here, leaning to the wall, kissing. I walk past them, searching for Elsa and Hans. Some doors are open, some are not. I put my ear to all of the closed ones, searching for Elsa. Where the heck is she?

Then suddenly, I hear a little scream. It's Elsa! I run to the sound. It's not so loud, no one else have heard it, it's just too noisy everywhere. I get to the end of the corridor. The scream came from a door on the right side. I hear more small screams.

"No, no get off me!"

I open the door, and it opens with force and is pushed into the wall with a loud bang. I stop at the doorstep, fear in my eyes.

Elsa is laying on the bed. Hans is sitting on top of her. He holds her nailed to the bed by her hands. Her hair is all messed up, and her lip bleeds. Did Hans hit her?!

"What are you doing here?" Hans exclaims. "Get out, can't you see that I'm busy!"

I feel like I'm going to burst.

"Get away from Elsa" I whisper through my teeth. Hans stares at me before he starts to laugh.

"I don' think so... Now leave!"

I don't move. Slowly, I raise my fists, trying to remember dad's lessons about self defense, nearly ten years ago.

Hans seems quite surprised, then scared. But then he smiles.

"Oh, so you wanna fight. Fine!" He stands up and grabs Elsa by the arm. He lifts her up from the bed. Then he throws her at the floor.

"Pitch, little help!" he screams. There's a noise from outside the window, and a big guy steps in. He's probably over 18. I watch him as he goes standing beside Hans.

I keep looking at them, not showing how scared I actually am. They are both quite big, Hans maybe a little smaller than me, but Pitch is a lot larger. But then again, I'm in a good condition. Hans is drunk, and he big guy, Pitch, might be too, if I'm lucky.

Hans takes a step closer. Then he tries to punch me in the face. I dodge, and punch him instead. He's way to drunk to be any resistance to me. Hans swears and grabs his bleeding nose. Pitch now approaches me. I stand completely still, awaiting his attack. Then he tries to sweep me off my feet. I try to jump over his swinging leg, but then he manages to punch me in my stomach. I growl and bend down. Damn, nope, not drunk... Then Pitch punches me in the face, and I land hard on the floor. My lip starts to bleed. I look at him with hatred. The I look towards Elsa. She's not moving, she has probably fainted, Hans threw her with quite a force...

Pitch comes closer, and then he tries to stamp me. I roll away and get up from the floor. Pitch looks at me with anger. Then he tries to hit me again in the face. I dodge. He tries again. I dodge again... learning his way to fight... Then, when he tries to kick my legs, I raise my fist with a huge speed, and punch him right in the face. He falls to the ground, unconscious for the moment. I hit him harder than I thought. Then I hear a sound. On instinct, I raise my arms and turn around and punch Hans again straight in the face, again. He also falls to the floor, surprised that I noticed him sneaking up on me. Then he just stares at me with hatred until he crawls out of the room and runs away.

I walk to Elsa. She is still unconscious. I lift her up in my arms and carry her out of the room. She is quite light.

I get a lot of stares when I walk trough the crowd downstairs, carrying an unconscious girl. I don't care. I carry Elsa out and leave the house.

* * *

**Oh dear...**

**Um... I really don't know what to say. I just gotta say that the fighting scene might to be so good, I don't really know anything about fighting so... But hope that you liked the chapter, it's also quite long...**

**So, Jack saves Elsa and carries her away. But where?**

**Leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12- Awkward moments

**Hi everybody :D**

**This is one awkward chapter, haha :)**

**Thank you TheFanFictionary, Anna O'Carrick and Looneybalooney for following :)**

**Thank you alinutza14, knightofstories141912, Reina Elsa De Arendelle and TheFanFictionary for the favorite :)**

**Thank you Charjudith, hcsp1, ovinglovexx and Guests for your reviews :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Elsa's POV**

I growl. My head feels like I have a monkey playing drums inside of it. I open my eyes.

My surroundings are unfamiliar. I'm lying on a big bed, with blue sheets covering me. The room has a brown wardrobe and a writing desk. A big window lets the light into the room. I sit up, but groan when my headache gets worse.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. The door is opened and on the doorstep, stands Jack! He has a plate with some food on it, but when he looks up, he seems very surprised. He puts down the plate on the desk and approaches me. But then he stops, some feet away from the bed.

"You're awake" he says, looking down at the floor. "You OK?"

I'm very confused. Am I at his house? Why?

"Um..." I say slowly. "m I at... your place?"

Jack looks up at me, nervousness filling his whole face.

"Yeah..." Then he's quiet. I wait for him to say something more, but he doesn't.

"Why?" I ask, since it doesn't seem like he's going to explain it.

"Well, your sister, Anna, had already left, so I couldn't tell her, and I don't know where you live, so I couldn't take you home. Then I tried to call someone with your phone, your parents or Anna, but your phone died. So I really didn't know what to do, so I just... brought you here..."

I watch him closely. It really seems as if he did his best, and I really don't think that those things Hans told me are true. Jack really is innocent. But then, who is this mysterious boy?

There's an awkward silence. "Sooooo, you hungry?" Jack asks awkwardly. I look down at the bed. Now, when I think about it, I actually am quite hungry.

"Yeah, sure..."

Jack takes the plate and gives it to me. There's a sandwich and some yogurt.

"I wasn't sure what you like, so Emma made you breakfast."

"Um, thanks..." I take a bite of the sandwich. It's actually really good. Jack just stands there, looking down at the floor, scratching the back of his neck.

"Who's Emma?" I ask when I have swallowed.

"What, oh, she's my sister." Jack replies and looks up at me. His blue eyes are so irresistible... What? I don't know what else to do, to say, so I just nod and continue eating. It feels really awkward to eat while Jack just stands there.

"I just wanna say" Jack starts. I look up at him. "that those things Hans said, about Miranda, weren't true. It was Hans, not me! I promise! I..."

"I believe you" I interrupt him. "It was Hans who was the dick all along"

Jack seems to relax. Then he smiles. "Great"

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I said, and did, these past two months, I just took Hans for his words..."

Jack shakes his head. "No, it's okay, as long as he didn't hurt you."

"Yeah... Thank you for, you know, saving me..."

"Sure, no problem" he smirks at me. There it is, his wonderful smirk that no one else can do. I realize that I actually missed it.

"Is she awake?" There's a high pitched yell from outside the room.

"Yeah" Jack shouts back.

The door is opened and a small brown-haired girl runs into the room.

"Hi, I'm Emma" she smiles. "Jack is my big brother" she continues proudly and hugs him. She seems only to be about 10 years old.

"Nice to meet you Emma" I smile at her. It's incredibly cute how she hugs Jack, and how Jack looks down at her with a smile on his lips. It makes me smile too.

I have finished my meal.

"Um... I should probably go, Kai and Anna must be really worried..."

I rise from the bed, but then, I notice how ripped my dress is. My bra is seen on the left side, and the whole right side is ripped up to the waist, showing my black panties. I blush and try to cover myself. Jack blushes as much as I and turn away.

"Um... there are some clothes which you could borrow... I'll get them" he says and runs out if the room. Emma giggles and follows him. "See ya" she shouts when she leaves the room.

Well... this is embarrassing... I sit back down at the bed, waiting for Jack. O my god, Kai is gonna kill me. And then Anna is gonna a kill me... And then Kai is gonna ground me for a month. Though it really wasn't my fault...

Jack's arm appears in the crack of the door, some black clothes in his hand. I take them. "Thanks"

"No problem." He stands outside the door, waiting for me.

I wait for a while to make sure that he won't watch, and then I change. The clothes are a little bit too big, it's a simple black shirt and some darkblue pants.

I open the door and find Jack on the other side. He is leaning onto the wall, playing with a big wooden staff, which has a hook on the end.

"What's that?" I ask. He jerks, but then he smiles.

"This?" he asks and raises the stick. "I got it from my father, he made it himself. I use it when we go hiking." I nod.

"How are you gonna get home?" he then asks. I frown.

"Um, walk, I guess, though I really don't know where I am."

He smiles. "What's your address?" I tell him.

"I know where that is, I'll take you home."

"Oh, you really don't have to..."

"No, it's okay" he interrupts. "I brought you here, so I should be the one to bring you back, right?"

I smile at him and he smirks back.

"Um, okay, I guess, thanks."

We head down the stairs and I notice that there's no one else in the house, except for Emma, and I wonder where his parents are. Jack shouts to his sister that he takes me home, and then we leave the house, which, I notice, is quite big.

The car is a back Mustang, and I guess that that is quite an expensive car... Jack seems to be... rich, though you wouldn't think that when you meet him. This guy only gets more mysterious...

The journey only takes about ten minutes, but is filled with a tense and awkward silence. When we arrive at our house, I step out. I'm just about to close the door, when I think about how much this boy has done to me, a girl he barely knows.

"Jack..."

"Yeah?" he smiles at me. It's soo cute, that smile.

"Just... thank you... for everything..."

"No problem" he says. "Just stay cool."

This makes me giggle. It's a line from the book we both love. The maincharacters say it to each other all the time. There's only one answer to that.

"And don't let the cold bother you" I reply, smiling widely.

He smiles too, and with a wink, he drives away. I look after the car until it is out of sight. Oh man... Then I turn towards my house and start walking. Time for all hell to break loose...

* * *

**Awwwws they're soooo cute! Though, this chapter was filled with really awkward moments and silences... But hope you liked it, next will be Anna's and there will be some Kristianna, for those who requested it :)**

**But leave a review :)**


	13. Chapter 13- Where is she?

**Hi guys! You OK? Great :D**

**You know, for those who read "I love you most", I'm writing a wedding one-shot. I will probably post it tomorrow. It will be as an different story, I just gotta figure out a name for it :) Ideas? For those who didn't read "I love you most", that's okay, you don't have to for that one-shot, but of course it would make me happy if you did :)**

**Anyways, here's some Kristianna, like I promised, but I'm sorry it's not much...**

**Thank you to my new followers: marianemagnaye, Lunara7, Doclover, GodzillaMan1000, MewRose, Bumbleboy92 and Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus**

**Thank you for the favorite: Bumbleboy92, MewRose, scotty-rss, GodzillaMan1000, marialusca, Doclover and marianemagnaye**

**Thank you MewRose, ATA (Guest), regularstar1, hcsp1 and Charjudith for your amazing reviews :D They make my day every day :D**

**Anyways without further delay, here's Anna's POV!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Anna's POV**

I'm having the time of my life! The party is amazing. But Kristoff, just... oh man... He's just the hottest guy like ever! We dance, we eat (my god they have chocolate cake, I can't believe it!) and I taste the red liquor, but it's not that good, so I don't get drunk, like the others. Kristoff doesn't drink either, and it makes me happy. I feared that he might be that party drinker kind of guy. But, no he is completely sober the whole night!

When we dance, I see Elsa sit on a couch with Hans. I smile at her and wave. Then, when Kristoff isn't looking, I mime "Oh man, he is soo hot!" I see Elsa laugh at my comment, and then she mimes back "Behave!" I smile, but nod. I have no intention of doing anything stupid tonight, nor do I think that Kristoff does. He's really nice!  
I have been checking him out ever since I saw him. He has the most adorable eyes ever! Not talking about his body... Damn! Then, when he asked me to this party, I was the happiest girl alive. I started to think that, maybe, just maybe, he likes me too.

Then, about 10 o' clock, Kristoff takes me by my hand and leads me out of the house. His hand is very warm, and a little bit sweaty, but I don't really mind, mine's too. It tickles in my fingertips when our hands touch, and I almost giggle. Kristoff smiles at me, and I smile back wen he lead me out on the backyard. It's getting a bit chilly, so there are not so many people out there, and not so noisy either.

We sit down on a bench, under a big tree. Then we just cool down a little, gazing up at the stars.

"Wow!" I gasp, bot at the party and at the stars.

Kristoff nods. "Yeah, I know! You're a really good dancer!" I smile. "Thank you, so are you." Then we just sit there quietly again.

After a while, Kristoff turns to me. He seems nervous, and so am I. He clears his throat and looks down at the bench. "You look really good tonight."

I blush and look down at the bench too. Then, when I look up, Kristoff bends forward and crashes his lips into mine. It's a little bit clumsy, but I don't care. I have been waiting for this all night. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck while he puts his hand on my cheek and the other on my waist. His lips are soft, and I just can't stop. This feeling is amazing!

Then, after a moment, we pull away. We're both gasping a little, adrenaline flooding through my body. Best. Party. Ever! I don't know what to say, we just kind of sit there awkwardly.

"Um... you wanna go back inside" I finally manage to say. Kristoff scratches the back of his neck. "Sure, let's go"

We have a really good time the rest of the night. About eleven, we decide to leave, it's not fun anymore, the house is only filled with drunk people. Kristoff follows me home, he also walked here. Before I leave, I try to search for Elsa, and I find her on the same couch, talking to Hans, and I don't want to interrupt, so I just leave. Elsa will come when she's ready.

Kristoff follows me all the way home, since the neighborhood still is unfamiliar to me, though we have lived here for two months now. Kristoff tells me that he lives about fifteen minutes by bus away from us, so not too far.

Then, when we are at my door, we don't really know what to do.

"You know, I had an amazing time today!" I say, chuckling nervously. Kristoff smiles.

"Yeah, me too!" Silence. "Um... goodnight, I guess I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Yeah, sure, goodnight" I say, a little disappointed. But then, Kristoff bends forward and gives me a small kiss on the lips. I smile and kiss him back, giving him a hug on the same time. I hope Kai's not looking out the window...

We pull apart and I wave when Kristoff walks away. Then I step into the house.

"Anna, Elsa, is that you?" Kai shouts from the kitchen.

"It's just me, Elsa stayed at the party" I shout back.

Kai steps out of the kitchen, a sandwich in his hand. He shares my sandwich passion.

"Oh... um... she won't be gone for long, right?" he asks with a worried face.

"Kai, don't worry, it's only about 11 o' clock, she's fine."

"Did you have a good time?" Kai then asks, smiling.

"The best" I smile back at him. "But I'm exhausted, I'm gonna go to sleep."

Kai nods and heads back to the kitchen. I go up the stairs and into my room. I just manage to get my clothes off and my pajamas on before I fall asleep on my bed. I didn't even brush my teeth. I'll do that tomorrow, thank god it's Saturday...

* * *

I wake up about 10 o' clock. Kai is already up. That's strange. He usually sleeps even more than I do...

I put on a dressing gown and head downstairs, hoping that Kai might have done breakfast. But when I get down, Kai is on the phone. He seems angry and stressed. His hair is messy, and he hasn't got dressed, he too only wears his pajamas.

"I know, but she didn't come home last night, and she doesn't answer her phone, she always does!" he shouts in the phone. There's a silence. "Are you serious? In two days, who know what could happen?" Silence again. "Fine!" he shouts and hangs up. Then he turns around and sees me, staring at him, actually a little bit scared. If Kai is screaming, then something is really wrong!

"Kai, what on earth is going on?" I ask, slowly approaching him.

He sighs. "Elsa hasn't gotten home yet... Nor does she answer her phone"

I drop my chin. What? Elsa has never done anything like this before, she always comes home in time and answers her phone.

"Um... maybe she went to a friend" I try, but I don't believe it myself. Elsa has no friends, no one but me... Maybe she went to Hans? No way, he's a guy!

Kai shakes his head. "I certainly hope so, but why doesn't she answer her phone. I guess that it could be dead, but..." He sits down at a chair, his face in his hands.

"Kai... were you up all night?"

He doesn't answer, only nods.

Then, the door is opened and then slammed shut.

"Hey, you guys I'm home, sorry I didn't call, my phone died." Elsa's voice shouts.

Kai jumps up from the chair and runs to the hall, I'm right behind him. He runs to Elsa and hugs her tightly.

"Elsa, oh my god, you are okay, thank god you are okay!" He kisses her on her forehead, but then he pulls away.

"Have you _any_ idea of how worried I was? Explain yourself young lady!" he commands, crossing his arm. Oh uh, Elsa is in _big_ trouble...

"Well, like I said, my phone died, and then at the party I... fell asleep... and slept there... and then I came home... So, sorry for not calling... But I'm here now, everything is okay!" she ends cheerfully. I watch her closely. _She's lying_! I know Elsa way to well for her to come up with such a big lie without me noticing. Kai might not see it, but I do. Well I won't bring it up now, but later...

Kai sighs. "Very well... Thank god that you are okay. But promise me that this will never happen again!"

"I promise!" Elsa says seriously, looking Kai deep in his eyes. This time, she's telling the truth. Kai looks at her, but then he looks down at her.

"Hold on a minute! What on earth are you wearing. Those are not your clothes!"

* * *

**Whoooops... didn't see that coming did you? Well, how will Elsa explain? You'll see in the next chapter :) **

**Leave a review :)**


	14. Chapter 14- Truth

**Hi guys! I've got a lot of reviews of what Elsa should do, but I decided for this, I hope you don't hate me for making her lie more... But you know how it is... If you lie once, you usually have to lie even more...**

**My lesson here is: Don't lie! (At least don't get caught lying)**

**Thank you princesschalice and ****xElsax ****for favoring and following me :)**

**Thank you Crashnph for the favorite**

**Thank you VampireCarrot, SnowPrincessJelsa and UselessScottishTigerGirl556 for following :)**

**Thank you VampireCarrot and maranoismylife for the favorites.**

**And thank you for all your reviews, I'm in a hurry so I don't have time to write all of your name, sorry, but thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Elsa's POV**

"Hold on a minute! What on earth are you wearing. Those are not your clothes!"

Damn! Busted! Now what? Think fast Elsa, think, think, think...

"Um, um, a kid threw up on my dress, so some girl let me borrow her clothes." Silence.

"Okaaaay, where's your dress then?" He's on to me. Oh, damn, I forgot my dress at Jack's place! But, maybe that's better, I couldn't have proved that throwing up thing anyways. Dammit, I hate lying. It never leads to anything good. Except for not getting grounded for a year maybe... But I'm soo not gonna tell him the truth either, I fucking slept in an unknown boy's room for god sake!

"Um, I forgot it back there. But I'm sure I'll get it on Monday!" I'm starting to sweat now, I always do under too much pressure. I know, it's like in a bad anime movie, but I just do.

"Okay, but the dress was not any cheap junk, it cost 100 dollars, so you better wash it well."

I nod. "Now, I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to bed, I didn't get so much sleep at the house."

Kai nods in response, giving me permission to leave. I rush up the stairs, eager to get to my room. I open the door and silently close it. Then I slowly breath out. Finally! I might pay for this later, but for now, I'm safe. I take of the clothes and change to some sweatpants and a t-shirt. It's Saturday, and I probably won't leave for the rest of the day, so I don't have to think about what I wear.

I throw myself on the bed. Now what. Even if I get my dress back, it got badly ripped. How am I gonna fix that? Damn... I should have thought this through better. This is what you get for lying.

Too tired to think about anything right now, I close my eyes and dig myself into my soft bed. I'm just about to fall asleep, when there are five knocks on the door. Anna.

"Elsa, can I come in? I need to talk to you."

I silently groan and sit up on my bed, but since it was so cozy, I wrap my blanket around me. "Sure, come in"

Anna steps into my room. She still only wears her pajamas. She takes slowly some steps into the room and then closes the door. Looking around like she never has been here before, she says.

"I now you lied."

I jerk. "What, what are you talking about?" I'm starting to sweat again. Damn! I really should get a shower. Oh no... What if I smell like alcohol, or boy or...Jack! I swallow.

"Don't think that you can pull that on me, I know when you lie. At least if it's a big lie. And, actually, I don't think that Kai bought it either."

She finally turns her eyes towards me. She stands in front of me, with her hands on her hips and a angry expression. Mum used to be like that when she was angry or stressed...

Anna sometimes just really remind me of our parents, but most especially mother. I was always daddy's girl, while Anna was mum's. The way she is, the way she talks, the way she smiles... That all is... mum. Sometimes I hate her for that.

But now, it only makes me feel even more guilty. Busted... But it is Anna, so maybe... I can tell her the truth...

"Anna..." I slowly say and look up at her. "Do you promise that if I tell you the truth, you won't tell Kai. Or anyone else."

Anna hesitates. "Well, you probably didn't kill anyone, in fact, I think that you think that you did something terribly wrong, when it actually probably even wasn't your fault. So yeah, I promise."

I sigh, actually a little bit relieved. It's always nice when I can talk about everything with Anna. But now, I am gonna ask my _little_ sister love help. Geez, that's just so wrong...

Anna sits down at the bed by my side.

"Anna..." I start, turning towards her. "The night, at the party I mean, was going fine, I was having quite fun, but then Hans and I went upstairs, and into a room, and he kind of... tried to kiss me..."

Anna interrupts me, squealing happily. "He did? Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Then she tries to hug me, but I shake my head.

"Anna, don't interrupt!" I complain. She smiles, but pretends that she locks her mouth.

I sigh again, rolling my eyes. "Well, as I was saying, he tried to kiss me..." I stop myself, watching Anna to make sure she won't interrupt. She stays quiet. "...but I didn't want to, so I pulled away, but then he tried harder and then... I tripped..." There's no way I'm telling Anna the whole truth! Hans trying to rape me, yeah right! "...and I guess I fainted, because when I woke up, I was at Jack's place! He brought me to his own home because he couldn't find you guys and my phone was dead, so he brought me there, and when I woke up, he drove me home."

I watch Anna. At then end, her smile faded and was taken by a horror-struck face. "You slept in... a boys bed? And Jack Overland, that creep's bed! He's like..."

"Jack Overland is not a creep" I almost shout. I'm surprised myself by my reaction. But he kind of saved my life...

Anna lifts her hands in a defending position at my yell. "Fine, fine, whatever you say... But what about those clothes. And your dress. What happened with them?"

I'm brainstorming again. "Um, um, well, I got my dressed ripped at the party, so Jack lend me some of his mum's clothes."

Anna watches me closely, trying to figure out if I'm lying. I stare back at her, challenging her to prove my lies. Then she sighs.

"Okay, if you say so. But gimme a hug, you really had me worried."

I smile at her. "I'm fine as you can see." Then I hug her. But the blanket falls of me and down on the floor. When Anna pulls away, she first smiles at me, but then she looks down and gives up a small scream. "Elsa, where on earth did you get those?"

I look down. My right arms has a huge bruise, covering almost the whole upper part, all the way from my elbow to my shoulder. Probably from when Hans threw me to the floor. Twice. On the same side. But then I look closer at my arms and notice bruises on my wrists also, from when he nailed me to the bed.

Now, when I notice what he actually did to me, all emotions from that night floods up in me. I actually get what almost happened. I got sexually harassed, I almost got raped! All the emotions I felt, I now feel again. First, I felt annoyance. Didn't he understand the word 'no?' Then anger, when I slapped him. Then pain and fear, when he hit me to the floor. Not talking about when he nailed me to the bed and ripped my dress. It was so close. If it wouldn't have been for Jack I... I...

Then, I just can't take it anymore. Tears start streaming down my face, and I throw myself at Anna, hugging her tightly. She hesitates before she tightly hugs me back.

"Elsa, you're still not telling me the truth!" she says.

I cry against her shoulder, before I manage to whisper "_He tried to rape me..._"

* * *

**There it came! But oh man... She managed to tell Anna :) and damn, I'm dramatic. And soo sorry for all the cliffhangers :) (muahhahahaha)**

**Anyways, hope you liked it :)**

**Leave a review :)**


	15. Chapter 15- Does she hate me?

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was at a friends house (it was awesome). But I might post two chapters today, as repayment :)**

**Anyways, some were really hoping to see Anna's reaction to Elsa's confession, but I'm sorry, I won't write about it. This is Jack's chapter... But next will be Elsa's and you get to hear a little of what happened in that one :)**

**Finally, summer has come to Finland. Yay! I'm sitting in my backyard with the computer in my lap. It's warm ad wonderful!**

**Olaf: In summeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!**

**Anyways, thank you to my new **

**Followers: jcdavis and Eglantina Fae**

**Favorites: Eglantina Fae and jcdavis :)**

**Thank you for the reviews MewRose, Kayjay (Guest), Charjudith, jcdavis, Guest, hcsp1 and Charjudith again :)**

**Charjudith: If you didn't get my message, then check out my page, there's I have a genderbent one-shot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jack's POV**

The following weekend is terrible. I can't think about anything else but Elsa. Did she hate me for taking her to my home? Probably, I'm just a lonely freak, kidnapping young girls.

But then again, she did seem thankful, and not totally freaked out... So maybe, she doesn't hate me...

I spend the whole weekend in my room. Emma is at a friends house, so I don't have to explain my weird behavior for her.

When I sit down at my bed, I see something lying on the floor. It's Elsa's dress. She must have forgotten it here when she changed. My mum didn't even notice that some of her clothes were gone. I look at the dress. It's really badly ripped, and is probably not fixable. The memory of Elsa, standing in front of me, showing quite a lot, flashes through my mind. I blush. Man, was that embarrassing...

I think about the drive to her home. It was quite near... And she didn't seem as if she hated me, she did accept my lift. Man, is this confusing. Damn, what am I gonna do?

At Sunday night, I can't sleep. I'm just lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. The rest of the family only lies in their beds, sleeping peacefully. It's past midnight, but my brain won't give me a break! What will it be like on Monday? Will Elsa even be there? And if she is, then what? Can I go talk to her, or will it be weird? And what if she leaves school, like Miranda. The thought makes me feel sick. No, she can't leave, it's just, just... I don't know what it is, but Elsa can't leave, I need her...

Finally, at 3 am, I fall asleep. But I don't sleep well. I have nightmares the whole night and when the alarm calls, I groan, I'm so tired.

I manage to get out of bed and dressed. I'm not hungry, so I leave the house without eating.

* * *

When I arrive, the whole school is talking about the party. How fun it was, and how amazing stuff happened. I don't listen. But then, when I pass three girls talking, I hear them say something about Hans. I stop behind a pillar and listen.

"Yeah, and did you hear what happened to Hans? He got sued by that new girls dad! But since he's so rich, his dad bought him out of it. When I think about it, I don't think that it was his fault anyway. He's way too handsome to be such a guy. That new blond girl is probably just a slut" the first girl says. Her two friends laugh and agree.

I can feel myself getting all red in the face. How dare they? What do they know about Elsa?

I continue walking, my fists clenched. The first lesson is about to begin, so I walk to my class room. There I sit down on my usual seat. When I have calmed down, I have time to think about what they said.

So Elsa told her family what happened. And they tried to sue Hans, but that dick bought himself out of it. What now? Will he come back to school? What if he does? I sigh, not at all paying attention to what the teacher says. But then Mrs. Darnass says something to get my attention.

"No, Hanna, Hans Southerns will _not_ return to this school. Why, is between him and the principal. Now, let's get back to geography shall we? That's why we're here."

She continues to talk about some dull volcanoes, and I stop listening again.

So Hans _did_ get thrown out. Well that's one problem less then. The though makes me smile.

The rest of the day, I try to look for Elsa. But I can't find her anywhere. I do see her sister, talking to the blond dude, Kristoff, I think, who went to the party with her. They are kissing and giggling. So they're together now, apparently. I don't know Kristoff myself, but he seems like a nice kind of dude. Of course, to Elsa, so did Hans. Why can't just guys look the same on the outside like on the inside. Then everyone would show immediately if they're like, nice or mean. I know, that's lame, but it would actually be quite practical. But I'm so weird, I would probably look really random, and I would be alone forever...

I have two lessons after geography, as usual, and I sleep, as usual, trough them. After that, it's lunch, but I don't go to the cafeteria, I'm still to angry and confused to eat, though I can feel my stomach growl.

I hang out at the park during the break, sitting on a bench, thinking to myself. I go there often, when I need some peace and quiet. Then, the bell rings, it's time for physics.

It had been awful when Elsa changed that lesson after Hans told her those lies. I had really hoped that we could be friends, and stuff, hanging out during those lessons. Oh well, what you gonna do..?

I walk to the class room, looking down at the floor. I don't pay attention at all to what's happening around me. People scream around me, and as usual, they get silent when I get closer. It's really getting to me. What's wrong with me? Being alone never bothered me before, not until... Elsa came. When I saw that I'm not the only one being... alone, I wanted to be alone... with her. I step into the classroom and look up.

There, at the back of the class, beside my seat, tilting the chair against the wall like I always do, sits Elsa.

* * *

**Oh dear... :)**

**But hope you liked it, sorry for not writing Anna's reaction...**

**Leave a review :D**


	16. Chapter 16- Anna to the rescue

**S'up :)**

**Like I promised (-ish) you got another today :) And this is quite a long one too :)**

**Thank you to MyFinalHours and jennn18 for following :)**

**Thank you jennn18 for following me :)**

**Thank you jennn18 and MyFinalHours for the favorite**

**Thank you hcsp1 for the review. In time :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Elsa's POV**

Telling Anna I almost got raped was one of the most terrible things I have ever done. Seeing the pain, the fear, and mostly, the hatred in her eyes, was awful. She has always been a loving person, and I don't ever want to see those feelings in her eyes again. I know how pain and hatred can tear someone apart from the inside. That's what happened to me when our parents died.

I still have in fresh memory Anna's reaction. First, she was smiling, thinking I was joking. But then her smile faded and was replaced with horror. She screamed and would have stormed out of the house in search for Hans if I hand't stopped her. Then she ran to Kai. I stayed in my room, tears streaming down my face. I just couldn't tell Kai, I just... I don't know. I love him, of course, he has never been anything but nice and caring, but he just wasn't... Anna. She's the only one who I can tell everything to.

Kai came to my room when Anna had told him the truth. When he saw me, my eyes red from tears, he left. That is one of the best things with him. He knew I didn't want him there, so he left. Anna came back and then she just sat with me. And that was everything I needed. Just someone to sit with me, being there for me.

I stayed in bed for the rest of the weekend, with Anna by my side. She never left. Kai called the police, and he sued Hans Southerns. I never knew what then happened. I just lied in my bed.

Then, on Sunday evening, Kai came again to my room.

"You know you don't have to go to school tomorrow" he says kindly, not coming near me. I think he kind of felt that I didn't want anyone but Anna near me right now.

I nod, staring up at the ceiling. I am lying on my bed, with my head in Anna's lap.. She is slowly caressing my hair and looks up at Kai with concern.

"But I want to" I then say. Kai looks at me, him too with concerned eyes, but then he too nods and closes the door.

"Are you sure?" Anna asks. "Are you gonna be okay?"

I close my eyes before I whisper.

"I can't hide for the rest of my life. I have to face my fears. I just gotta take a deep breath and rise up on the horse again. Besides, there's something I... gotta do"

Anna looks at me. "What?"

I open my eyes and look into her wonderful big ones. "I gotta thank my savior properly."

* * *

I sit at the back of the class, awaiting Jack. I had planned to talk to him during lunch, but he never showed up.

Now, I'm back at the lesson which I dropped because of Hans. Now, maybe, we can become friends like we might have become earlier, if I hand't met that asshole.

I can feel myself starting to sweat. Why? What am I nervous of? Jack? Yeah right... I tilt my chair towards the wall, like Jack did. I don't know why, maybe, just to show him I'm on his side now.

Then, everyone becomes quiet. First I think that it is because of me, that they maybe found out something. But then I look up and see him. Jack. He's standing on the doorstep, staring at me. I smile towards him. It's the first time I smile at him before he does.

Then, a huge grin spreads over his face. Oh god, how can he be that cute. No, no, don't don't blush, no... Damn... I loose the battle against my stupid blood, and it spreads over my face. But I keep smiling as Jack approaches me and sits down besides me. Everyone else continues talking. It's still a couple of minutes before Mr. Bunnymund will come.

There's an awkward silence between us.

"Um... hi" I say, since I don't know what to do.

"Hi" Jack smirks back at me. Silence...

"Um, I just wanted to, you know, thank you... again. If it wasn't for you, I would have.." I get silent. Oh man, can this get more embarrassing?

"Oh, yeah, it was nothing..." Jack mumbles and looks down. But then he tilts back his car like mine.

"Comfortable, isn't it?" he smiles. I giggle.

"Hell yeah. No wonder you do it all the time."

Then, the teacher steps into the class and everyone gets silent. He immediately starts his lesson, and for once, I don't follow him. Instead I just kind of stares at Jack. And he stares at me. We chat silently for the rest of the lesson. Just talking about random stuff, like when I built a snowman with Anna and named him Olaf, and he tells me he once went through the ice when he was ice-skating with his sister.

I remember Emma. It was adorable how Jack acted around her. Just very differently than he does in school. Here, he's alone, and maybe, a little bit cold... But with her, he's warm and open. I have never seen anyone with such care for their little sister before. It's just how I feel for Anna, tough Anna is a lot older that Emma, and can take care of herself quite well.

When I think about it, Jack is warm and open with... me. Like... I don't know. I'm just imagining...

When the bell rings, I rise from my chair. Jack rises too, and we walk out the classroom, still talking about random stuff. We slowly walk towards our lockers.

"Oh, I left my bag in the classroom" Jack suddenly says.

"Go get it, I'll wait here" I reply and smile. He nods and runs back.

I stroll around the corridor. waiting for him. Then, I see a shadow leaning against a pillar. I get goosebumps. No... no, it can't be, he got thrown out.. But the figure steps out of the shadows, and yes, it's Hans.

"Well hello there" he says and approaches me slowly. I can feel myself getting angrier and also, more scared. This man in front of me is for the moment the person I'm afraid of the most. I can feel myself starting too shake. What does he want?

"Get out of here!" I say, my voice trembling.

Hans only smirks. "I don't think so. I have some unfinished business to take care of." He takes some steps even closer.

"I'll scream" I warn, now really freaking out. Where's everybody? Of course, they have gone home. Jack, where are you? Though it would be a little bit embarrassing to get saved by him twice. But I don't care, I just wanna get away from this man as soon as possible.

I turn away and am just about to run away when he grabs my wrist. No...

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he says, his smile getting wider.

"Let me go" I whisper. I'm too afraid to scream. But then, there's a yell.

"Hey, you!"

On no... Anna... No, Anna leave, it's too dangerous!

Hans turns towards the yell. My sister is running towards us, angrier than I have ever seen her.

But Hans only smiles. "Well aren't you a pretty one" he says. Anna is now very close. She stops in front of us.

"Now, let go of my sister" she whispers though her teeth. Hans positiones himself in front of me, in the way of Anna and I. I try to get her attention, shaking my head. Anna no, go away, he might hurt you!

But then, Hans lifts his other hand to grab Anna too. "How about you come with us" he says slowly, stretching his arm closer to my sister.

"How about no" Anna says. Then she lifts her arms, and with the force of her whole body, she hits him in the face with her fist.

* * *

**Hahaaa! Go Anna, go Anna, go, go, go Anna!**

**So, what did you think? Leave a review :D**


	17. Chapter 17- Ask

**Hello :) I got nothing special to say, just enjoying summer :D It's really hot here and the sun is shining brightly. Yay!**

**Thank you to Dacraycray, Lostblueheart 16 and sparkles022811 for following :)**

**Thank you Dacraycray, Jex Dawson and Lostblueheart 16 for he favorites :)  
**

**Thank you lisa heartfillia for favoring me :)**

**Thank you Dacraycray, hcsp1, lovinglovexx, mawhn, Charjudith, Lostblueheart 16, regularstar1, GurlyF4nGuy, Guest, xxjelsa4everxx and ATA (Guest) for your wonderful reviews!**

**Now, on with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Jack's POV**

I pant, running towards the classroom. She said she was going to wait for me. _She_ said that, not me! The thought makes me smile.

Finally, I reach the end of the corridor. Mrs. Bunnymund is just about to leave, he has already locked the door.

"Mr *pant* Bunnymund *pant* I need to *pant* get into the classroom." I say when I reach him. He looks at me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Overland." he says with a smirk. "What did you say?"

I take a deep breath. "I need to get my bag, I forgot it inside."

The teacher looks at me. "I'm sorry Mr. Overland, but unfortunately, you'll have to wait until tomorrow, the room is locked and won't be opened until then."

"What?" I exclaim. Damn... It seems as if Mr. Bunnymund is getting back for years of teasing. Oh no...

"Um... But sir, there's a lot of important stuff in my bag, and I really need it..." The man only looks at me. I've never been good at being polite...

"No, Mr. Overland, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Good bye." And he leaves. I swear when he is gone. Dammit! Then I go to the door. Maybe he forgot to lock it... But no. The door is firmly closed. I sigh. I'll have to survive without phone until tomorrow...

I turn around and start walking back to Elsa. I don't want to run since I'll just get sweaty. Not too attractive... When I turn around the last corner, I freeze. There stands someone I never thought I would see again. Hans.

He's holding Elsa by the wrist with one hand, while the other is stretching out towards Elsa's sister, Anna. I am about to run to their aid, when something happens. Something that makes me respect Anna more than I ever could have imagined.

She raises her fist and knocks Hans to the ground with one punch. Man, that's one angry girl! I run to them. Elsa is now hugging her sister, and they're laughing. Guess he didn't do anything. Yet...

I reach them. "Jack!" Elsa exclaims. She's smiling widely, but I can see that she is shaking. Meeting Hans must have been scary. Anna is looking awkwardly at me.

"Hi... You're Jack, right?" I smile and bow.

"Jackson Overland at your service." She giggles. "You're Anna, may I presume?" She smiles and nods.

"Yeah, this is my sister" Elsa laughs. "My awesome ass-kicking sister." They laugh again.

"Yeah, I saw that. Remember me not to ever come on your bad side" I say to Anna. It''s been a while since I have talked to people like this. This relaxed... They always give me weird looks and stuff...

We suddenly hear a groan and turn around, all at the same time. Hans is slowly rising from the ground, holding his bleeding nose. He's swearing, but I don't catch what he says. Anna slowly approaches him, and he jerks away.

"If you ever, _ever, _get as near as a mile from my sister, I won't stand for the consequences" she threatens with a slow voice. Hans looks at her with terror.

"Dude" I say to attract his attention. He turns towards me. I smile. "You just got punched by a girl"

His eyes widen. Then he mumbles something, probably a curse, and runs away. We laugh after him.

"Well, he won't come back" I assure them. Anna is as happy as ever, her usual cheerful self, but I notice that everything isn't alright with Elsa. Though she seems fine, when I look her in the eyes, I see that she is still terrified of this guy, though he probably won't bother her anymore. I can feel my blood boil. How could he do this to her? He has hurt her, maybe for days, weeks, months!

I want to hug Elsa, to comfort her, I want to tell her that I won't let anyone hurt her. But of course I can't... Hans has probably destroyed her feelings for men in general for months...

God dammit! Why must everything be this hard? Why can't I just tell her how I feel. Oh, because then she will probably freak out and hate me, that's why!

I sigh.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Elsa asks. I jerk. Damn!

"Um, nothing" I assure her. She looks at me.

"Eh, Elsa, wanna go home?" Anna asks. Elsa turns towards her sister.

"Yeah, sure, you go, I'll come after." Anna smiles at me before she runs away. We can see her at the end of the corridor, meeting Kristoff and giving him a kiss. Then they walk away, hand in hand.

Elsa smiles after them. "Kristoff better behave..."

"I'm sure he will, since it's Anna" I joke. "Man, she's tough!"

Elsa laughs. "Yeah, I _never_ expected that she could do something like that! But still..."

"Elsa..." I say slowly, heat rising over my cheeks. She looks at me. "I just want you to know, not all guys are like Hans. I..." I stop, not really knowing what to say. I'm awesome? Yeah...

"Jack... I know that. I know for sure that _you're_ not such a guy." She blushes. Then she bends slowly forwards. And kisses me on the cheek! I feel the heat on my skin when her lips touch. Then, the moment is over. She smiles at me before she runs away. I look after her. Did she just... kiss me?

* * *

Elsa and I hang out a lot the rest of the year. Soon, it seems as if we have known each other for years. We have physics together, and she helps me a lot. In return, I help her in biology, which is one of my favorite subjects. Not that she really needs my help, she's way too smart, but still, it's nice.

We hang out during the lunch breaks. Sometimes Anna is with us, sometimes it's just us. But I don't mind at all. We kind of grow on each other. We sit silently a lot, but it's not uncomfortable. We're both used to being alone, so being alone together, it's not that different. It's actually... amazing.

Soon, it's almost Christmas. The school arranges a Christmas Ball the last day before the winter vacation, on the 22nd. It's gonna be awesome. I think.

All around me, people are asking each other out. It's only a week to the ball. I have though about asking Elsa. Just as a friend! And if she refuses, maybe, it's not that bad... at least, I gotta try...

Our physics lesson is about to start. It's Friday, exactly a week to the ball. Elsa had sat with Anna this lunch, since I didn't eat. I hate Mexican food! Elsa told me she didn't like it either, but she needed to talk to Anna.

I enter the classroom, and see Elsa sitting at her usual bench, beside me. She is, as usual, tilting her seat to the wall. I smile. I taught her well. I sit down at my desk. We chat a little until the teacher enters. The rest of the lesson, I can't think about anything else but how to ask her. I feel myself getting a little sweaty. How attractive... Then, I jerk when the bell rings. We rise and get out with the rest of the class. I swallow.

Show time...

* * *

**Go Jack! Ask her! But what will she say?**

**Find out in the next chapter :D**

**Leave a review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18- He asked me!

**Hey! You guys, unfortunately I have to go on a camp a leader tomorrow, so I might not post for a week... But I'll take my computer with me and I might post some during this week, but no promises, I think my hands might be quite full...**

**Anyways thank you for following flyingrobotunicorn, janedoe2805, GuardianOfDisney and ****Looneybalooney :)**

**Thank you for the favorites GuardianOfDisney, flyingrobotunicorn and Looneybalooney :)**

**Thank you for your reviews GurlyF4nGuy, ATA (Guest), Dacraycray, xxjelsa4everxx, guest (Guest)(about why Jack doesn't like Mexican food, it's too hot and feisty), Charjudith, hcsp1 and mowi :D**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Elsa's POV**

"And guess what?" Anna screams.

"Schhhhh" I say. Almost everyone in the cafeteria are watching. Anna's voice has only gotten louder by the minute.

Anna giggles before she whispers, very loudly "He asked me to the ball!"

I look at her, smiling widely. "He did? Anna, that's wonderful!" I give her a hug over the table.

"I know" Anna exclaims. "I was soooo scared that he wouldn't and then I thought about asking him, if he would come with me, but then again, it's not so romantic if the girl asks, but why should it always be the guy who asks..." And like that she goes on. And on. And on... After a while, I stop listening. When Anna get this exited, it might take a while before she calms down. It's just to 'ride out the storm' or how you should say.

"Elsa?" she suddenly says. I jerk, lost in my thoughts.

"Wha- what?"

"Um... you seem a bit... absent. Are you okay?"

I smile. "I'm fine. You were saying?"

Anna smiles at me, and then puts a seductive mask on, raising and lifting her eyebrows. "And... what about you? Anyone... in mind?"

I laugh, but actually, she hit the spot.

"No Anna, I don't even think I'm going..."

Her smiling face disappears. "What? Why? Why wouldn't you go?"

"Well, it's just, you know I'm no party-people, and parties in general..."

"Elsa..." Anna says slowly, grabbing my hand. I look her in the eyes. "You can't let this Hans thing ruin your life. It was one party. It doesn't mean that every party will be like that. You just have to let it go."

I sigh. "I know..." I still have nightmares, but hanging out with Jack this past month has actually... helped. I really enjoy his company. Maybe more than I should...

"But...?" Anna asks.

"Who should I go with? No one has asked me, and I don't know if I could go with some stranger anyway."

Anna sighs and rolls her eyes. "Elsa, common, isn't it obvious? Jack!"

I smile at the sound of his name. It would actually be nice to go with him. If he wanted to go, of course...

"Elsa..." Something about how she says my name makes me tense. "What?"

"This past month, you have been with him, you have seemed... happy. Like you really enjoy being with him. And he also seems to like hanging with you a lot. Do you, like, _like_ him?"

I look down at my hands. "Nah, what are you talking about, he's just a friend, he's funny to be with, you're just making that up-"

Anna's giggle interrupts me. I stare at her. "What now?"

"You just revealed yourself. You most definitely like him!"

"No I don't!" I say, a little bit too loud. Some heads turns towards us. I take a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay, fine, maybe I like him a little... But still, he hasn't asked me..."

"I think he will. I think he likes you too" Anna says. I smile. "You really think so?" She nods. "Yeah, it's just how he looks at you. And face it, you would be a really cute couple!" I blush. The bell rings, time for physics. With Jack... I get goosebumps. What if he does ask me?

No Elsa, don't get your hopes up. He probably won't ask you, you're just being stupid. But I still get butterflies in my stomach.

I sit down at my seat, awaiting Jack. He arrives a little before the teacher and sits down beside me. I smile at him and he smiles back. We chat before the teacher steps into the class and starts the lesson.

During the class, I notice that Jack seems nervous. I wonder why. Finally, the teacher lets us go, a little bit earlier. Yay, weekend! We rise from our seats and head out of the class. I can feel my hands shake a little. When we walk, our hands sometimes bump into each other, and it sends shivers down my spine.

Then, Jack grabs my hand and drags me into and empty classroom. When our fingers touch, my butterflies goes crazy. Jeez, what's wrong with me, it's just Jack!

Jack closes the door and lets go of my hand. I don't know what to do with it, so I start playing with my hair.

Jack turns towards me and pulls his hand trough his messy hair. God, I love it when he does that!

"Um..." he says nervously. I smile. "Jack, what is it?"

"I just... wanted to ask if... you're going to the ball?"

I can feel my whole body starting to shake. He's gonna ask me! He's really gonna do it! Anna was right!

To hide my nervous body, I lean on a desk, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, I guess, you?" I feel proud over my nonchalant tone.

Jack shrugs and frowns. "Um... has anyone asked you there?"

I don't know what to answer. Shall I play hard to catch, pretending that a lot of guys have asked me there, or shall I just be honest? Maybe I'll go with the honest...

"No..."

"Um... Elsa?" I notice that he says 'um' a lot when he's nervous. That's so adorable... But I do too, when I think about it. And I gabble...

"Yeah?" I reply and look up at him. His eyes are so wonderful, I've never met anyone with an eye color such as mine. Not that striking blue... Nor that wonderful, messy, white hair... And when I think about it, no one with such... a body. Damn!

"Wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?" he gasps. I giggle. I think I heard him ask me to the ball, but I better check.

"What?"

Jack takes a deep breath before he repeats himself. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

I smile wider, actually surprised that it was what he asked. I was afraid that I might just have heard what I wanted. "I would love to"

Jack seems surprised by my straight answer.

"Really? I mean... great!" Silence.

"I gotta go now, but see you on Monday" I smile at him and walk out the room. I just want to jump up and down, but I resist.

"Yeah, see ya" Jack shouts after me.

I smile. I walk normally until the school is out of sigh. Then I skip the rest of the way home. I almost can't believe it. He asked me! Jack Overland asked me to the Christmas Ball!

* * *

**Aaaaaws :D So there you go :) I thought about making something happen, but then I thought that it would just be mean, something has to go right sometimes!**

**So, I really tried to get Elsa right in this chapter, I mean, she really likes Jack now, and then he asks her to the Ball, this is about how I would react if someone I like did this :) But I don't know if my poker face would hold, I might just start jumping and squealing :D**

**Hehe, hope you liked it, I think I got Anna quite right :)**

**Leave a review :)**


	19. Chapter 19- What shall I wear?

**Yay! I put every spare minute I had in writing, and I managed to get another chapter! All just for you guys!**

**Thank you to gurl-in-yellow, SecretArtLotus, GallagherLiz, fluffysnowkitten, One boy and a Girl, gabmirab, iamgoku and annaerickson62 for following :)**

**Thank you iamgoku, gabmirab, One boy and a Girl, fluffysnowkitten, gurl-in-yellow, SecretArtLotus and GallagherLiz for favoring :)**

**Thank you maranoismylife, MewRose, ATA (Guest), Charjudith, UselessScottishTigerGirl556, GurlyF4nGuy, hcsp1 and Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus for your wonderful reviews :D**

**Now, enjoy my hard work :D**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Jack's POV**

I feared that the following week would be awkward, since I asked her to the ball and she said yes. But it wasn't. We hanged out just as usual. We talked a little about the ball, everywhere in the school, the teachers were decorating the building with snowflakes, Christmas-trees and stuff. The teachers also told us that it wouldn't be school on that Friday, only the ball at 8 PM. Yes!

Then, on Thursday afternoon, the air is tense. Everybody are so looking forward to the Ball, no one dares to speak to break the silence. Elsa and I are sitting by ourselves at the lunch table, also quiet. But we do that a lot. The cafeteria is quite silent, people are whispering to one another. Well, most people... Anna and Kristoff are loudly kissing and laughing at their table. Many watch them, but no one tells them to shut up. I smile. Anna is special. Nothing, well, almost nothing, can make her sad.

The bell rings to the last lesson. Many jerk when the sound rings through their heads, breaking the silence. Elsa smiles at me and I smile back and we head to the classroom.

The teacher notices that for once, not even Elsa is listening to anything he says, so he lets us go earlier. Everybody screams and jumps up from their seats and runs out the room. Elsa and I walk out after them.

I don't really know what to do. Should I pick Elsa up at her place? Or let her come by herself?

We are now at our lockers. Elsa opens her up to take her stuff. For once, our silence is a little bit awkward.

"Um, Elsa, do you want be to pick you up or..." I ask her. She closes her locker and looks at me.

"No, you don't have to, it's no big deal for me to walk, or I could go with Kristoff and Anna..."

Elsa is too nice to expect someone to drive her. She never wants anyone to make a fuss about her.

"I would like to..." I say slowly. I bite my lip. I can't believe I said it! Elsa smiles.

"Oh, okay, sure. That's really nice of you."

"How about a quarter to eight?" I ask, now a little bit relaxed. She didn't freak out.

"Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow" she smiles, and then leaves. I look after her. Is this a... date?

* * *

I growl. No! I throw the jacket on the bed. White is _definitely_ not my color. It doesn't suit with my hair. I sigh. What now? If I only had a black suit...

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say, watching myself in the mirror. My hair is as messy as ever. How will I get it straight?!

The door is opened and my dad steps in. For once, he is at home. Mum is still working, but my dad came home to see me leave for the Ball. I really don't know why.

He has the same hair color as Emma, so does my mum. It's only me with my devilish white hair. And blue eyes. Everyone else in my family has warm brown eyes.

When I was born, my dad actually thought that my mum had cheated on him, but a DNA-test showed that I really am his son. It also showed that I had some albino shit. That's why I'm so pale.

"How's it going" my dad asks and looks at me. I sigh again.

"Not good... Nothing fits with my stupid hair..."

"Hey, it's not that bad" my dad says and messes with my hair. Not that it gets any messier, that's not possible... He actually does that a lot, those times when he actually is around. That might be why I do it myself, I got that from him.

"But I don't have a black suit. And nothing else fits with my hair."

My dad looks at me with a concerned face. Than he lights up.

"I know, you can take mine." He leaves my room.

I look back at the mirror. Dad and I have actually a really same-shaped body and height, so it could actually work. Thank god my dad was in shape, and not... bigger than me.

Soon, my dad is back with a dark suit in his arms. I smile. It looks okay, I already have a white shirt. My dad leaves again so I can change. The suit sits perfectly! And I gotta say, I don't look too bad. I try to make the best of my hair, but it's useless. It still stands in every direction. Oh well...

I look at myself in the mirror, checking that everything is as it should be. I look at my watch. Oh, half past seven, I gotta go soon. I turn towards my dad and stretch out my arms.

"How do I look?"

He smiles. "Very handsome" he jokes, but I know that he is also serious.

"Do you want me to drive you or..."

"Nah, I'll just take the Mustang, if that's okay" I say.

He nods. "Have fun"

I smile and head down the stairs. I meet Emma at the bottom of the staircase. She giggles and gives me a hug.

"You look like a fairytale prince"

"Well as long as I don't look like a princess, or an enchanted frog, I guess its alright" I joke.

Emma's smile fades. "I wanna go too" she whines. I bend down so I'm at her level. "When you're as old as me, you will."

"But that will take _ages_!" she says, almost crying now.

"Hey, excuse me, I'm not _that _old!" I say, playing offended.

"Yeah you are" she contradicts, putting her small hands on her hips. She's so adorable when she does that.

"Haha, right, but I gotta go now, but I promise you that I will tell you everything when I get back!" I try to comfort her.

"Promise" she asks. I smile, giving her a hug. "I promise!"

Her face light up once again. "Okay!" Then she runs to her room. I can hear her shout to me from upstairs "Remember, you promised!"

I chuckle and open the door. I wave to my dad before I close it and head to the garage. The Mustang is newly washed and I watch it. That's one nice car!

I step inside and drive out of the garage. Time to pick up Elsa!

* * *

**Ooooooh, it's getting closer now. What will happen during the ball? And what is Elsa up to while Jack's getting ready? You'll find out soon :D**

**Leave a review, I don't know when I have the time to post the next chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20- Elsa stress

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating again for about two days, but I've been really busy. But again, I sat up until 2 AM, writing this. Man, I'm tired, so there might be spelling mistakes, I can barely keep my eyes open... Yawn... Anyways, before I fall asleep, I got some thank you:s to share**

**Thank you to adrianazaba, Embiors, Tiramina8914 and Leeshacooney for following**

**Thank you to adrianazaba, Embiors, Tiramina8914 and Leeshacooney for favoring**

**Thank you to jennn18, Geminiagate, ATA (Guest), GurlyF4nGuy and Guest for your reviews. :D  
**

**Someone wrote a review saying "Jelsa sucks" and I wrote him/her "Then why are you reading this?" If you don't like Jelsa, don't read Jelsa fanfics. Seriously!**

**But now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Elsa's POV**

The evening before the ball is seriously one of the worst of my life. I run around the house, totally panicking. What shall I wear? Why did I not think about this earlier? I'm so stupid!

Anna is already ready, and she's trying to calm me down. She's not succeeding. Kai doesn't even try, there's nothing he can do.

I tried to take a cold shower to ease my nerves, but nope, no help there. When I finally had dried my tick hair, I started to panic even more.

Eventually, I curl up in a corner of my room, hugging my knees.

"That's it, I'm not going" I say loudly to myself.

"Hell you are!" a voice says from outside my room and Anna bursts in.

I look up at her. She has a angry look at her face, but she is incredibly beautiful. She has a green ball dress, and her hair is up in a tight knot (**Anna in the movie on Elsa's coronation**)

"I have nothing to wear" I whine. Jeez, I sound like a baby!

"Then, lets fix that!" Anna says decidedly.

* * *

"Anna, it's amazing!" I say and look at the dress in the mirror. I can't believe that Anna could make such a dress.

Okay, she didn't do it all, but most of it. She had taken a long blue dress from my wardrobe, and made it into a piece of art. Its long, sky-blue and shiny (**Elsa's ice-dress in Frozen without the cloak**). I give Anna a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I look at the clock. My gosh, it's almost a quarter to eight, Jack will be here any minute! We head downstairs. My hair is in it's usual braid, I just can't wear it anyway else. It only gets in the way then. I again have small snowflakes in it, but they are a little bit more shinier. This time, I made the braid really carefully, not a hair is wrong.

Kai is waiting downstairs. He's sweating! He didn't want us to go at first, he too has some traumas when it comes to parties, and I understand him, but eventually Anna persuaded him to let us go. This is different, it''s no drinking party, it's in a school.

"Now, be careful, behave and-"

"I promise!" Anna interrupts him and gives him a hug. I only smile and gives him a hug too.

There's a honk heard from outside. We open the door.

"It's Kristoff!" Anna squeals and runs to him. He has a small white KIA. Anna gives him a kiss and they wave when they drive away. I wave back to them and close the door.

Kai stands by the staircase, looking at me. I smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

"Um, do you have the pepper-spray?"

I sigh. "Yes" I reply and pick it up from my bag. Kai had insisted that Anna and I should have a pepper-spray on parties for now on.

"But as we said, it's in school, no drinking, and teachers will be there."

"I know, but it's just... I love you so much, and if you get hurt, I don't know what I'm gonna do"

"I love you too" I say and give him a hug. Then there's a honk again from outside. I open the door. It's Jack! I wave and give Kai a kiss on the cheek before I walk to the car. I have to clench my fists to prevent myself from running like Anna did. Keep cool Elsa.

I open up the door besides the driver.

"Hi" Jack smiles at me.

I almost gasp when I see him. He's absolutely stunning in a black suit. Om man...

I manage to whisper a small "Hi" and then smile. Calm down Elsa!

I sit down and close the door. I give Kai a last small wave when Jack drives away.

There's an awkward silence.

"You... look nice" Jack says, a little red on the cheeks. I also blush.

"Thanks, so do you"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Damn, this is awkward.

This is almost even more awkward than when I woke up in Jack's bed.

"Is this a annual Ball?" I ask to break the silence.

"Yeah, but it has never been this big before. It's like the school's 20th anniversary or something."

"Oh, okay"

Silence. Again.

"Do you have Christmas Balls in your old school in Norway?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, but it is in the middle of the day, and you come in regular clothes, it's more of a small party, and no ball." I reply.

Slowly, the awkwardness goes away and we chat ordinarily the rest of the drive.

We arrive at the school. Now there's a lot of cars. The teachers told us that we can park at an old lawn, about 100 meters from the school. It takes a while for us to find a parking spot, but finally, Jack manages to push us into a small spot. We step out of the car and follow the long line of pupils heading towards the school. Most of the girls don't have any warm clothes, they only have their gowns, so they stand in the cold winter air, hugging themselves. Most of the boys wear suits, so they have a bit warmer. I only stand in my thin dress and enjoy the cold. Jack also seems to enjoy the cold night air.

It takes a good ten minutes before we finally are inside the school. There's a disco ball in the ceiling of the gym. People are dancing and eating cake and stuff. I see Anna and Kristoff dancing to a fast track.

"Wanna have cake?" Jack asks, he almost has to shout over the music.

I nod and we head towards the table with cake. It's a big cake, only one level, but probably a square meter. Jack takes two plates and hands me the first. Then he takes a small piece and puts it on my plate before he takes one to himself. Then we move away from the table and just watch the dancing couples.

The cake is okay, nothing special. We finish and then just stand there. My mind is racing. Now what? Will we just stand here the whole night or? Why can't he just ask me to dance? I know, I can't dance, but I get the feeling that Jack can't either, and that would just make it fun.

Someone pokes me on my shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" Jack asks and smiles nervously. I smile widely. Finally. "Hell yeah!"

We head out on the dance floor. I look at the other couples and watch them. Then I awkwardly move like them. It probably looks really stupid. Jack does the same. We look down at our feet and try to keep ourselves standing, but then we look up at each other, and when we see how foolish we look, we start laughing. Then we just continue to dance, not caring about how stupid we look. Then, the track is switched. To a slow song. Oh god...

All around us, the couples take each others hands and start waltz. We look at each other. Than Jack slowly approves me and takes my hand. I put then other hand on his shoulder while he puts his other on my waist. The touch gives me goosebumps. We slowly waltz, at this I'm better than Jack, but suddenly, he takes the lead and leads me over the floor, spinning. I smile.

"You're good."

He smiles too. "Emma taught me." This makes me giggle. This is amazing!

* * *

**Maybe not such a exiting chapter, but it's coming guys! Wait for it! **

**Hope you didn't mind Elsa and Anna wearing their movie-dresses, I just thought they look beautiful in them :)**

**Anyways, leave a review of what you thought :)**


	21. Chapter 21- Feels

**Hey! Now the camp is almost over. I'm soooo tired... Tomorrow (Yay!) I get home. Then I will probably start updating on a daily basis again :) But I might have to sleep for a week or two before that happens ;) Nah, just kidding, I'll start writing as soon as possible. But for now, here's chapter 21.**

**Thank you to nuralyssa03, JackForeverElsa, booklover41 and moon730 for following :D**

**Thank you to nuralyssa03, moon730 and JackForeverElsa for favoring :)**

**Thank you to Lostblueheart 16, jennn18, moon730, maranoismylife, Crashnph, Charjudith, GurlyF4nGuy, ATA (Guest) and regularstar1 for your wonderful reviews.**

**PS: I got a note that I had written hoot instead of honk (Thanks ****GurlyF4nGuy) so I have now changed it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Jack's POV**

I don't know what to do when the track is switched. Then, when I look at Elsa, it seems as if she wants to dance, so I approach her and take her hand. She puts the other one on my shoulder and I grab her waist. Man, she's so incredibly beautiful. When she opened the door, I almost fainted. Seriously! I can't believe I told her she looks nice. Nice! Like there are any words for her beauty.

We slowly waltz over the floor. My mind is blank. I can't remember a word Emma told me when she tried to learn me to waltz. Then, when we have danced for a while, I relax, and everything comes to mind. I grab Elsa's hand and waist better, and then take the lead. I spin us over the floor, but my eyes never leave her smiling face. I can see that she is surprised when I get better.

"You're good" she compliments. I smile "Emma taught me"

Then we are silent. Some couples are much closer to each other that we are, many are just kind of hugging each other. I can see Elsa's sister and Kristoff dancing really slow, kissing all the time. Some other people are also kissing. It makes me blush a little.

We dance until the song ends. Then we just hang out the whole evening. We chat, and it's not awkward at all. Sometimes, we just stand side by side and look at the others. We don't have to talk all the time. That's the nice thing with Elsa. It's okay for her just to sit and be quiet sometimes.

Then, midnight is coming closer. The teachers step up on the stage and announce that they will walk around the room and look for the Kind and Queen. Girls squeal at this and start jumping up and down. Most of them really want to become queen. I look at Elsa. Does she? But she is only watching the teacher, she's at least not jumping up and down like many others. I watch her. She looks like a Queen even without a crown. I don't know what it is. It's just something about her that makes her look like a queen. Maybe how she moves...

The music starts again. I grab Elsa's hand and she smiles at me when we continue dancing among the others. Suddenly, I notice that we are... staring at each other. Not weirdly, we are just kind of just looking into each others eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful, so striking blue, so enchanting. And her hair, and her smile, and her lips... Whoa, hold right there Jack!

I look away, swallowing nervously.

"Jack" Elsa whispers. I look at her again.

"Wanna go outside for a moment, it's boiling hot in here!"

Now when she mentions it, I can feel that I'm sweaty. I nod and we walk outside. There's the schoolyard. It's quite empty, since it's quite cold. I fear that Elsa will get cold, and I think about offering her my jacket, but she doesn't seem to be cold at all. The moon shines on the snow, and it's beautiful. The schoolyard is snow free, but at the lawn, there's some decimeters of snow. Elsa is walking towards it. I silently groan. Dad will kill me if I ruin these shoes. They're not meant for snow and stuff.

I'm just about to tell Elsa that my shoes doesn't hold snow, when she stops and _takes her shoes off! _Then she turns towards me.

"I too like to go barefoot sometimes" she smiles and walks out onto the soft snow. I just stare at her. Man I love her! What? Um, I mean, it's cool that she too likes to be without shoes! I smile too and take my shoes off. The snow feels wonderful under my warm, sweaty feet. I sigh out of relief. This is why I don't wear shoes.

We silently walk on the snow, getting further and further away from the school, and the noise. The lawn is huge, and when it ends, a forest starts. It's shimmering some feet ahead of us, covered in snow. We chat while we walk, and it's not awkward at all! I really enjoy this, just walking and talking with Elsa. I have never been like this with anyone before, not even with Miranda. We didn't have so much in common, but we hanged out because she didn't have any friends either. With Elsa, it's different. We can talk about anything, but mostly, we talk about winter and snow. We both just love it! We tell each other thing we have done in the snow, and laugh.

Then, we are at the forest. It's really dark in there. I see a big rock and I take Elsa by the hand and lead her there. Then I brush the snow of it and offer it to her, a smirk on my face. She giggles.

"Why, thank you Mr. Overland, what a gentleman you are." She sits down and I sit down beside her. Then we just gaze up at the moon and all the stars. The music isn't almost heard at all. Everything is silent.

"Jack" Elsa whispers, not wanting to break the silence.

I turn towards her. The moons shines on her hair and makes it shine. She's so incredibly beautiful...

"What? You're not cold are you?"

She smiles. "No, the cold never bothered me, remember?"

I nod and smirk. "You were saying..."

"Yeah... just... thank you... for everything." She blushes. "You have been kind from the moment I met you, even though I treated you bad. I-"

I interrupt her. "It wasn't your fault. Hans was always good at manipulating."

Elsa jerks at his name. Tears start streaming down her face. Oh no, I'm so stupid!

"No, don't cry, I'm sorry"

"No, it's not your fault, I cry a lot" Elsa laughs softly. "It's just..." She turns towards me and I see fear in her eyes "I'm still so scared. All the time. I have nightmares about him. I see him everywhere, hiding in the shadows. What am I gonna do?"

To my surprise, she breaks down. She covers her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking from her sobs. Without hesitation, I grab her and hug her. She hugs me back and buries her face in my jacket. I just hug her. Then, words I never though I would dare to say, pour out my mouth.

"Don' cry. You never have to be afraid again. I will never let that man come near you again! I will always be here, for you."

* * *

**Aaaaws... He's soooo adorable! We'll see when I have time to update, I don't know if have have the strength to do it tomorrow, if I get enough reviews, I might :D So keep your wonderful reviews coming, it's what keeps me going :D**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, the walking barefoot in the snow, sitting at a rock, gazing up at the stars and stuff... **

**Leave a review :D**


	22. Chapter 22- Perfect moments

**I'm soo sorry for not updating! First, I just was really tired after that camp, and second, this chapter was hard... But I hope you'll like it :D**

**Thank you ShiraishiSaya, FangirlAllTheWay, LadyLiliaAnne, 4everfrozenlove, natwilliams96 and for follwong :D**

**Thank you , LadyLiliaAnne, elsabunnymund and FangirlAllTheWay for the favorites :D**

**Thank you Guest, Kayjay (Guest), moon730, FangirlAllTheWay, GurlyF4nGuy, jennn18, hcsp1, elsa sparkle (Guest) and Charjudith for you AMAZING reviews. They make me soo happy! That's what makes me wanna write more, without them, this wouldn't be possible.**

**But now on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Elsa's POV**

I feel so stupid. I just keep crying, but it feels soo good when Jack holds me. I never want him to stop. Then he whispers something.

"Don' cry. You never have to be afraid again. I will never let that man come near you again! I will always be here, for you."

I look up at him. He's blushing, but he looks at me with a steady gaze. I know that he really means what he's saying. Then, something really clicks within me. I don't know what it is. But I let it happen.

I close my eyes. Jack's face comes closer to mine, I can feel his breath on my face, it's cold and fresh. I put my hand on his cheek and the other one on his neck. He puts his on my waist.

The kiss is sweet and wonderful. Better than I ever could have imagined. His lips are so soft, so cold, and so perfect against mine. I move my hand from his cheek and put both my hands in his white hair. It's just as soft as I though. His grip on my waist tightens. I never want this moment to end, I want to sit like this forever, with Jack hands on my waist and his lips on mine.

But, like everything else, it has to end. We pull away. I can feel my face getting redder. My first kiss!

Jack only smiles at me. "You're so beautiful" he whispers. I didn't think it is possible for me to get any redder, but it is. But then, Jack takes my hand. He slowly caresses it with his thumb. I relax. Actually, our situation hasn't changed. We still are the same, we don't have to do anything differently. I don't have to worry. It's still Jack. The only thing that has changed, is that I know that he likes me. And he knows that I feel the same way about him.

We sit for a while longer on the rock, I lean my head on his shoulder and he has his arm around mine. It's so peaceful, and I'm so relaxed. I never though that a moment could be this perfect...

But I also know that we can't sit here forever. I sigh and rise from the rock. Jack groans silently.

"Can't we sit here, just for a little bit longer?" he asks. I smile and shake my head.

"We gotta go, so Anna won't get worried. She might destroy the whole school."

This makes Jack chuckle. "Probably" he agrees. He also rises from the rock, and when we walk back to the school, ha takes my hand.

* * *

When we enter the school, the music has stopped. There's no one around. We walk to the gym. Everyone has gathered there. The principal, North, is standing on the stage, talking.

"Now, the time has come to present to you the Kind and Queen. We have been walking around here for almost an hour, and though the decision was incredibly hard, it's now made. May I present to you, the King and Queen of the Christmas Ball..." he gets silent. No a word can be heard. Everyone are holding their breaths. North laughs. "You should see your faces!" he laughs. Jack looks at me and I giggle. I like North, he's not boring at least.

"Get on with it!" someone shouts.

North laugh a little more before he continues. "The King and Queen, Anna Arendelle and Kristoff Bjorgman!"

People applaud as Anna (my sister Anna!) steps onto the stage, hand in hand with Kristoff. She waves, and her face is indescribable. Jack laughs as she skips up to the principal with Kristoff close behind. North gives them both a handshake and then he puts a small tiara on Anna's head and a crown on Kristoff's. Then they just stand there, waving awkwardly. I laugh and put my hands together along with all the others. Some girls scream and cry for not being selected, while some boys whistle at Anna.

After a while, North tells them to go and sit on two chairs below the stage. There they will sit for a couple of dances, and they get to pick the cutest couple of the ball.

"Let the competition begin!" North exclaims, stretching out his arms. I'm about to leave the dancing floor to make room for the other couples, but Jack grabs my hand. Then he pulls me back, and when I trip and am about to fall to the floor, he catches me, bending me backwards. He gives me a small kiss and whispers

"Challenge accepted!" Oh no...

Then, we dance. We dance as we have never danced before. I laugh and try to run away all the time, but every time he takes me by my hand and pulls me close, usually for a kiss. The music is wild and people applaud in pace. Many try to dance near to Anna and Kristoff so they will pick them, but we are quite far behind. Anna hasn't even seen me yet.

Suddenly, the music is changed into a slow one. All around us, couples get close and waltz slowly. Jack smirks and pulls me really close. I take his hand and put the other on his shoulder, like usual, and he puts his other on my waist. Then, instead of waltzing, we just stay really close and rock from side to side. Then, we change position. I put both my arms around his neck, and he hugs me around my waist. We look into each other eyes, there's no one there but us. Then I rest my head on his shoulder. I don't notice that we slowly get closer and closer to Anna.

Then, the music stops. Jack and I pull away, but he takes my hand. I like it, I want to be close to him all the time.

"Well, King and Queen, have you chosen?" North asks. I look up and notice how close to the stage we are. Oh no...

"Elsa and Jack!" Anna yells, skipping up and down, clapping her hands. Kill me. Kill me now.

* * *

**Yay, Jelsa first kiss! Was it okay?**

**Haha, poor Elsa... Well, what ya think? I'm sorry for not selecting Elsa and Jack as King and Queen, but I though that it's just too obvious... And Anna and Kristoff are also just soo cute! But they got to be the cutest couple. And their relationship was now revealed to Anna. :D But anyways, I promise I will update soon, it won't take this long again :D**

**Leave a review. :D**


	23. Chapter 23- Back home

**Hi guys! I know I told you that I will be updating on a daily basis, but that's probably not gonna happen. I will probably be updating every other day instead :) Hope you think it's okay :)**

**Thank you to Sheoforever, jelsa30, MikaelsonChicka and owen-thebadwolf for following :) **

**Thank you to Sheoforever, jelsa30, MikaelsonChicka, owen-thebadwolf and ThinknoodlesFan1 for favoring :)**

**Thank you to Dacraycray, ExtremeJelsaNerd, Bellabear1, Guest, moon730, Kayjay (Guest), GurlyF4nGuy, hcsp1 and FangirlAllTheWay for your wonderful reviews :D**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Jack's POV**

The stage lights are turned to us. I blink in the light. What? Us? Didn't see that coming...

"Well, Jack and Elsa, congratulations. You are the ball's cutest couple!"

People applaud. I smirk and turn to Elsa. She is looking down at the floor, red as a tomato. I take her hand. Then I give her a kiss on her cheek. People cheer, and Elsa turns her face towards me, possibly even redder. Her face says "I'm gonna kill you for this later." I chuckle at her angry grimace.

"Chill, it's not that bad!"

She sighs, and manages to smile even a little. But she won't look at anyone, especially not at Anna. I watch her sister. Anna is watching Elsa with a huge grin on her face. To my surprise, it seems as if she expected this. Expected us. Then she smiles towards me. I smile back and she gives me thumbs up. But then she gets and angry face and pushes her one fist into her other hand. I get the meaning "_Threat her well or else..._" I nod. I would _never_ harm Elsa.

It takes a while before everyone calms down. The music continues and everyone starts dancing again. I lift Elsa's chin up so she looks into my eyes.

"It's over now, it wasn't that bad, right?"

"I'm soo gonna kill you for this" she threatens in a low voice.

"Are you sure?" I ask. Then I bend down and give her a fast kiss.

"Still mad" Elsa whispers, her eyes closed.

I chuckle and kiss her again.

"Hate you" she whispers, I almost can't hear her.

I kiss her a third time, longer this time. I wrap my arms around her waist and she grabs my neck. When we pull apart, she look at me with a smirk on her face.

"You cheated, it's unfair to use your charm against me"

"You never said there were any rules" I laugh. Then we slowly waltz the rest of the evening, enjoying each others company.

* * *

It's about 2 AM when the teachers start to chase everyone out of the school. Elsa and I take each others hands and start walking towards my car. I almost float out of happiness. This isn't a dream. Elsa likes me! And we are, like, together now. I think... Elsa also seems really happy. She has that wonderful smile on her lips, but also a small blush that paints her pale cheeks. It's so cute that I make her blush.

We get to the car and Elsa looks turns around before she steps into the car. I can see Kristoff and Anna walking towards Kristoff's small KIA before I too step into the car. There's silence in the car. I actually don't know if it's awkward, or just... comfortable. It's something there between. Elsa is resting her head in her hand, her arm on the door, looking out the window. I try to keep my eyes on the road, but they keep turning towards the beauty beside me. Focus Jack!

But I keep glimpsing at her. Then, she turns her head towards me, and our eyes meet. Again, she blushes, and I smile. She hastily turns back to the window. Her other hand is on her lap. I swallow. Then, I slowly reach my hand out and gently take it. Elsa jerks her head towards me. I smile, and she smiles. I gently press her hand, and she presses it back. Then we just hold hands the rest of the drive, except for when I have to switch gear.

Then, way too soon, I was so comfortable, we are at her house. I turn of the car and everything gets silent. There's light coming out from the house's windows.

Elsa turns towards me. "This was... amazing" she says low.

"It sure was..." I reply, smirking at her. Then, I jump out of the car and walk around it to open the door for her. She giggles and I take her hand to help her out of the car.

"So, I think this is goodnight..." I say, now a little sad. It seems as if I leave, everything that has happened, will disappear. I still fear that I might be dreaming, and that I might wake up any time now.

"Um... yeah, I guess it is... But thank you aga-"

She doesn't have time to say anything more before I crash my lips into her again. She lifts her hands to wrap them around me again, when a yell interrupts us.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?"

Elsa pulls away and exclaims "Kai?!"

"You there! Who are you?" the man shouts and comes down the stairs and walks to us. He has brown hair, which doesn't cover much, and a belly as North's. But otherwise he seems to be a nice guy, except for now when he has a very angry expression on his face.

"Um.. I-I'm..." I stammer. Dammit, what a good first impression.

"Um Kai, this is Jack" Elsa says. She seems a little bit shocked, but then, she relaxes a little bit. "Don't worry, he was just saying goodbye"

"To your lips?" Kai says angrily. Elsa blushes and so do I. Well, it might be a little too late for being polite, but better late than never, right?

I stretch out my right arm. "Hello, Mr. Arendelle, I'm Ja-"

"I'm Kai Gerder, but to you, sir."

"Yes sir!" I say, and put my hand down.

"Kai, don't be rude!" Elsa says, crossing her arms. Kai looks at her, and then back at me.

"I think it's time that you leave boy" he says.

"Kai!" Elsa exclaims.

I shake my head. "No, Elsa it's okay, it's late, I was on my way anyway. But I'll see you in school on Monday."

She loos at me before she nods and smiles. "Yeah, I'll see you there. Bye Jack"

Then she turns around and walks into the house after Kai. When the door is closed I step into the car. I slowly breath out before I drive home. Wow, that was scary!

* * *

**Haha, what ya think? Was Kai too rude? I just though that after all that happened, this would be how he would react. :)**

**Leave a review :D**


	24. Chapter 24- Christmas and stuff

**Hi guys, what's up? I just saw How to train your dragon 2, and damn, was it good! I'm soo gonna talk about it for the rest of the day. Except, I'm all alone in the house, so I guess I have to talk to myself. Oh well, I do that a lot anyways :P Hope you guys are good, this chapter is maybe a bit boring, but I hope you'll like it :)**

**Thank you moon730, 2manyfandoms2fit, PrincessofMyth, sykim423rose and don't actually write anything for following :D**

**Thank you m4yui, sykim423rose, PrincessofMyth and 2manyfandoms2fit for favoring :D**

**Thank you Kayjay (Guest), GurlyF4nGuy, ExtremeJelsaNerd, Dacraycray, moon730 , Mary Keith (Guest), dolphin 22 (Guest), Bellabear1, hcsp1, ennn18 and thisdogforrelay (Guest) for your wonderful reviews! Don't stop!**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Elsa's POV**

I just couldn't believe it. Jack and I... I and Jack... Us...

I float on a small pink cloud the whole Saturday. I just can't stop thinking about him. Anna demands that I tell her everything, so I do. We talk about our... boyfriends until Christmas. On Christmas morning, I get a text message from an unknown number.

_Merry Christmas Snowflake *heart* _(**I can't make that heart symbol on my computer**)

Of course it's from Jack. I add his number to my phone, and text him back.

_Merry Christmas to you too *heart*_

I don't know what else to text. I show the message to Anna, and it makes her giggle. "That's so sweet" she says with a smile.

"What?" Kai says and comes from the kitchen. I blush. "Nothing" I murmur. Of course, when you got an Anna in your home, you don't have secrets. Anna grabs my phone and skips to Kai, shouting "Elsa's got a boyfriend, Elsa's got a boyfriend!"

"Anna, give back my phone!" I shout, running to her, my face tomato red. Kai seems a bit surprised, but then he smiles.

"It's that white-haired boy, isn't it?"

I look up at him. "Yes" I whisper.

He smiles wider. "I thought so. I'm sorry for being so rude then, but I was just taken by surprise... I guess, he seems fine, just be careful!"

I smile. "Really?"

Kai chuckles. "Why, of course, I can't stop love, that's your decision!"

Christmas is amazing. I get loads of amazing presents, and I find a small snowflake necklace in the mailbox, definitely from Jack. It's beautiful! But I have nothing for Jack, so I text him a thank you and ask him what he wants in present. His answer makes me blush, but it makes me happy too.

_You in my arms._

We decide to meet before New Year, on the 28th. My first date!

* * *

"Anna!" I shout, running through the house, totally panicking. "Anna, where are you?!"

"Elsa, I'm here, calm down!" Anna says, coming out the bathroom. She was just in the shower and wears a tower around herself and has her wet, long hair wrapped in another one. When we were kids, we sometimes put our hair in bath towels and pretended that they were turbans.

"Help me, what am I gonna wear, what am I gonna do?" I scream, tearing my hair.

Anna sighs. "You know, some day, you have to choose yourself what to wear, I can't do this all the time!"

I give her a nervous smile. "I know, I know, it's just that I'm soo nervous and stuff, and you have done this before, all... this... is just new to me."

"Well, I did it by myself when I had my first" she says, sticking her nose up in the air.

I laugh at this. "You did _not_! You came running to me, almost crying, when you were going on a date with that Jamie-boy!"

Anna snorts. "I wasn't crying..." she says, looking away. I laugh. "But yeah, I guess you're right, I have to do this myself... But have any advice?" I ask her.

She smiles. "Elsa, just be yourself. But don't dress too fancy, or he'll faint."

I punch her on her arm. "Stop it!" She only giggles and goes to her room.

I go to my room and open up my wardrobe. Here we go...

* * *

"What ya think?" I ask and turn around in front of Anna. I'm wearing a small, light-blue dress that goes to my knees. It has a small black belt around it's waist, and has only two small straps that keeps it up. For once, my hair is not in it's braid. It's loose, and coming down my shoulders in small waves. Man is it fluffy...

"What did I tell you, do you wanna make him faint in front of you?"

I look at her, my smile fading. "Should I change?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Elsa, stop, I'm just messing with you! Stop taking everything so seriously!"

I too roll my eyes. "Fine..."

There's a honk (**I got it right this time :P**) outside the door. I jerk. "Oh no, he's here!"

"Elsa common, it's not that bad, I don't think that 'oh no' is the reaction he wanted." This makes me giggle and Anna starts pushing me down the stairs. I open up the door and Jack smiles up at me from the car. I gotta make him stop coming after me by car, he's way too nice. He's gonna make me a spoiled brat.

"Bye, I'm going now!" I shout over my shoulder before I close the door.

"Have fun!" Anna shouts and gives me thumbs up from her window. I wave and give her thumbs up back.

I step into the car, and when I turn around after closing the door, Jack gives me an unexpected kiss on my lips. I giggle before I can stop myself. Elsa, stop that, you sound ridiculous!

He smiles at me. "You look beautiful."

He soo sweet! Oh, Elsa, fast, say something!

"You too" Dammit. You too? How stupid are you?

Jack chuckles. "Thanks"

"Where are we going?" I ask, trying to calm down. If I don't, I'm going to faint.

"Surprise" Jack smirks at me, starting the car. I frown. "Oh, common, tell me!" Jack chuckles and shakes his head. "Nah ah, it's a surprise!"

I cross my arms, trying to look angry. But Jack's smile makes me laugh. "Stop it, I can't stay mad at you when you smile like that. It's so unfair!"

"That's the point" Jack laughs. I snort. "Cheater" I whisper, looking out the window.

"I heard that" I hear Jack say. Again, without thinking, I giggle.

The rest of the ride is actually quite comfortable. We talk and tease each other. I'm glad I didn't dress up too much, Jack is too wearing only a pair of jeans and a shirt. I would just have looked stupid.

After about half an hour, when we have sat quiet for a while, just thinking about stuff, I can't hold it anymore.

"Common, tell me already, where are we going?"

Jack again smiles and shakes his head. "Nope, we're there soon, just a couple of minutes."

Well, five minutes later, Jack parks the car and step out. I too step out and drop my chin. In front of me is a huge ice rink. Awesome...

* * *

**What ya think? Ice rink? Jack and Elsa skating? Good idea? **

**Hope you liked it, I thought it was kind of cute :) Elsa panicking, as usual :P**

**Leave a review :P**


	25. Chapter 25- First date

**Hi guys was up? I'm doing great, the weather here is amazing! The sun shines and I just lay on the beach all day long! Except for when I write this of course :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews moon730 (Guest), Bellabear1, Dacraycray, Guest, GurlyF4nGuy, ExtremeJelsaNerd and jennn18 :D**

**Thank you Cocomustache for favoring and following :D**

**Here it is, chapter 25, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Jack's POV**

I had planned this for the whole Christmas. I used to love going ice-skating when I was little, but now I haven't done it for years. But I though that Elsa would like it.

And she sure does. When she steps out of the car, her face is priceless. Her eyes sparkle, and her smile is huge.

"Wow, Jack, this is amazing!"

"We haven't even started yet" I smirk and walk around the car. Then I take her hand and lead her to the entry. You can borrow ice skates there. We try some before we find the ones which fit, and then we head out on the ice. I step down on the slippery surface, holding the walls. Man, this is harder than I remembered. Elsa is already on the ice, laughing at me.

"Common, you chicken, it's not that bad!"

"Yeah, so you say!" I reply, but manage to put both my skaters on the ice. 1, 2, 3, bam! My but is on the the ice. I swear, and hear Elsa's giggle. Then her arms are around me and she slowly helps me up. I hold her tight, trying to stay the right way on the ice.

"Okay, you're up, you can let go now" Elsa says.

"Nah, I'll only drop again" I say, but that's not entirely true. I just wanna hold her. She laughs and puts one arm around my waist I put mine over her shoulder.

"Common, here we go!" Elsa says and starts skating forward. I wiggle from side to side, trying to keep up. But then when Elsa laughs at my foolish look, I start laughing to. Suddenly, I'm alone. Elsa has let go and is now skating away.

"Hey, where ya going?" I shout after her. I'm now standing still, my arms out, trying to stay on my feet.

"Come and get me" Elsa screams over her shoulder. I smirk. Oh, so she wants to play. Slowly, I put one foot in front of the other. I look at everyone else, trying to figure out how to do. But then things start coming back to me and I slowly start skating. Soon, everything comes to mind more and more. I skate faster and faster, wiggling less and less. I look after Elsa, trying to find her in the crowd.

There she is! Still quite far away, but now standing still, watching me. I skate faster and faster, getting closer and closer. She's still not moving, she only stands there, smiling at me. I slow down, careful not to crash right into her. When I'm only a meter from her, I stop to grab her and give her a kiss. But she's not there, my arms are grabbing air. I turn around. Where on earth did she go?

She's already quite far away, skating backwards!

"You know, I have been beauty skating for ten years now, so catching me might be a little hard." She stops and laughs at my surprised face. I smile. "Challenge accepted" I shout after her, and start skating in her direction. I like challenges.

I chase her for fifteen minutes. Every time, when I'm like one meter from her, she makes me believe that I have her, then, she does some weird trick and gets away. I watch her when she skates. Her moves are truly gracious and she's incredibly agile. When I'm far away, I see her doing pirouettes and other cool stuff. I can see that she enjoys it!

Then, finally, I reach her once again, and since I expect her to get away, I don't slow down. But she doesn't move, and we crash into each other. She screams out of surprise, but we grab each other and manage to stay on our feet.

"Watch it" she exclaims, giggling.

"Well, why didn't you move?" I ask, holding her waist.

"I'm tired of running" she smiles, putting her arms around my neck. I look into her amazing blue eyes. Then I kiss her. We kiss a lot that evening. We skate, and she tries to learn me stuff, but I'm just not that elegant, I'm too clumsy. But we laugh, and have a great time. My but has quite a hard time though.

Then, about seven o'clock, we buy some ice-cream at a small stand beside the ice rink. Elsa puts ice-cream on my nose, and I put ice-cream on hers. Then we kiss it off. We just do normal, teen-love stuff. It's wonderful.

"Did your dad tell you when you have to get home" I ask, trying to be a true gentleman.

"Well, no, but he's not my dad" she says, eating the last of her ice-cream. She still has a little on her lips, so I kiss her.

"Oh.." I reply, not really knowing what else to say. Elsa looks at me, her smile has faded.

"Our parents died some years ago, and Kai was a really good friend of theirs, so he took care of Anna and I."

"I'm so sorry" I say. Why did I have to ask, now she's sad!

"Well, yeah, I was too, of course, but Kai is really nice, he actually apologized for his behavior on Friday."

"Nah, it's nothing, I get it" I say. Elsa's smile returns, and I relax. I was terrified that I might had made her cry or destroyed the evening.

We enjoy ourselves on the ice-rink for about an hour more before our feet can't take it anymore (well, mine, Elsa could skate the whole night). We give the skates back, and I drive her home. Her hair is messy, and her pale face is a bit red from all the skating and stuff, but it's just incredibly cute. And her smile, oh, it makes me wanna kiss her again and again.

When I get to her home, she turns to me. "Thank you, this was amazing, like always. But next time, I'll pay."

"Nah, I don't mind paying" I say. I just have a lot of money, so I don't mind paying her stuff at all.

"But next time, you might wanna come to have dinner with us, maybe" I then say. Dad told me that he wanted to meet Elsa, when I told him about us.

"I'd love to!" Elsa says. Then I give her a kiss before she steps out of the car. "Bye, see ya soon!" I shout after her when she goes up the stairs. She nods and waves, a huge grin on her face. I too wave before I drive home. I could get used to this. Man, is she like the best girlfriend ever?!

* * *

**Wohoo, first date! What ya think? Too cute? Too perfect? I hope you liked it though, because soon, there's gonna be trouble in paradise...**

**Leave a review :P**


	26. Chapter 26- Trouble

**Hi guys!**

**I'm soo sorry for not updating for a week! I forgot to mention that I was going on a camp. It was awesome though! Now I'm back, and soo tired! **

**Thank you Kataangforeverxo, athirahhusna, athirahhusna, swaggirl01, XxFarAwayLovexX, ****Anime Expert of Cute, GabriellyLeao, XxJelsaxX, lovediva100, adaydreamer95 for following :D**

**Thank you athirahhusna, swaggirl01, XxFarAwayLovexX, Mewkishigo98, XxJelsaxX for the favorites :D**

**Thank you XxFarAwayLovexX, Dacraycray, ExtremeJelsaNerd, Bookworm780, moon730, Guest, hcsp1, jennn18 for your amazing revoews :D**

**And now, for the chapter you have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Elsa's POV**

The first date was amazing! Not awkward at all, just... amazing.

Jack and I hang out the whole Christmas vacation. We do normal teen stuff, like go to the movies and cuddle at each others houses. We even have dinner at each others houses.

When Jack came to us for dinner, I was soo terrified that it might be really awkward, or that Kai would say something incredibly embarrassing about me. But no, it went fine. Kai made a great dinner, and we sat and talked. Jack was truly a gentleman, but when he called Kai sir, like he had asked, Kai laughed and apologized for his behavior, and told Jack only to call him Kai. They seemed to get on well, and that made me real happy. When Jack had gone home, Kai told me that he liked him.

Then, a week later, I ate with Jack's family. Or, well, his parents weren't home, and it made Jack really angry, because they had promised that they would be there, but they both called and said that something urgent had came up. So we had dinner with Jack's sister instead. It was really nice though. Emma is truly adorable, and so much like Anna. And the way Jack behaves with her is... the cutest thing I have ever seen. He teases her and all that brother-sister kind of things, but I also see a very protective side of him. It's so adorable. I know that he would do anything for Emma to be happy and safe.

Soon, it's school time again. Jack and I are at my place, in my room, the night before school starts. I'm sitting in my bed, with Jack's head in my lap. I'm playing with his lovely hair, I just can't stop doing that.

"You know" I say "you would suit incredibly well in small pony tails all over your head."

Jack and I never stop teasing each other. Jack is taken by surprise by this comment, he almost has fallen asleep in my lap, his eyes closed. He's so cute when he sleeps. Okay, he's cute all the time, but you know what I mean. Jack chuckles.

"Well, I guess I would, but only because I look good in everything" he replies and laughs.

I too laugh, and then bend over to kiss him on the nose.

"Wow, you almost blew me off the bed with that ego boost" I whisper. Then with a yell "self defense!" I grab him and push him off the bed. There's a soft 'bump' when he hits the floor, and then he's yell of surprise. "Hey!"

I laugh so much I have to grab my stomach and lay down on my bed. Jack sticks his head up over the bed, and angry expression on his face. That only makes me laugh harder.

"Apologize!" he says. I shake my head and continue laughing.

"Oh, so you wanna do it the hard way" he smirks. Then he jumps up on the bed and, o my god, starts to tickle me! I pant, almost not being able to breath. I try to defend myself, but his fingers tickle my whole body, making me laugh harder and harder.

"Stop, stop it- I- stop!" I laugh.

"So you give up?" he says, tickling me more.

Soon, I can't take it anymore, and I exclaim "Yes!"

Jack sits down on the bed, and very satisfied smile fills his face.

When I look up, I see that my door is open. Anna is looking into my room, and by the look of her face, it seems as if she has done it for a while. Jack hasn't noticed her yet. I'm about to shout at her, but she puts her finger to her lips, and smiles widely. I get the point. I blink my one eye to her, and then I shout "Attack!"

Jack's eyes widen when he's attacked by my sister and I. We tickle him, and he screams out of laughter.

"No, stop, unfair!"

We laugh, and suddenly, we're having a pillow fight, everyone against everyone.

After a while, I have to stop it.

"Hold it!" I shout and put my hands up. Anna hits Jack in the head one last time before she, giggling, puts it down.

"What?" Jack asks, ruffling his hair.

"You're gonna destroy all my pillows!" I laugh. Jack smiles.

"Probably" he agrees. Then he stretches out his hand to Anna. "Good fight!"

Anna nods, smiling, and shakes it. I look at the clock.

"Ten o' clock already?" I exclaim. "Jack, you should probably go home. And Anna, get out of my room!"

* * *

I yawn. Damn, first day of school. I rub my eyes and drag myself out of bed.

After I have got dressed, I head to Anna's room. Loud snores are heard from inside. I knock on the door.

"Anna! Anna!"

A sleepy "Yeah..." is heard. I giggle.

"Sorry to wake you up your highness, but we gotta go to school!"

"No, no, you didn't wake me up, I've been up for hours..."

Snores, then she yells "Who is it?"

I sigh. "Still me. We really gotta go now! Time to get ready"

"Of course." Silence. "Ready for what?"

"Um... school..."

"Mm... drool..." I hear her mumble. She probably hasn't heard a thing what I've said. Then she yells "O my god, school, why didn't you say something?"

I roll my eyes. "Now hurry up!"

After fifteen minutes, we are ready to go.

I swallow. My first day of school as... not single. It's gonna be... kind of weird, but at the same... awesome!

The bell rings just as we get there, and we both gotta run to our different classes. I have biology, as usual.

The teacher greets us back to school and says all that stuff about that she hopes we had a great vacation and stuff. Then, it's straight back to work. I notice that some boys are watching me, and I blush, as usual. What now, they have never looked at me before...

After class, I go to my locker, hoping that I will find Jack there. And I certainly do. But not as I expected. There he stands, kissing a brown-haired girl. I drop my bag and run.

* * *

**Uh oh... What was that? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter!**

**And, by the way, recognized that when Elsa tried to wake Anna? Exactly from the movie :P**

**But, hope you liked it, I'll update soon :D**


	27. Chapter 27- Oh no

**Hi guys! Here's what you have been waiting for! Why did Jack kiss that girl, and what will happen after that? You'll see :D**

**Thank you AvrilLavigne25, glee131313, Happypenguin177, ParadiseForest, PauJelsa, sailorscout4ever, jemmyviv224, Junemo10, Lullaby Wayllen for following :D**

**Thank you AvrilLavigne25, lee131313, Ichisake, Happypenguin177, ParadiseForest, PauJelsa, sailorscout4ever, ****jemmyviv224, Junemo10, Lullaby Wayllen for favoring :D**

**Thank you jennn18, Dragons (Guest), 13 (Guest), lovinglovexx, Happypenguin177, hcsp1, ParadiseForest, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, Viv224 (Guest) for all your AMAZING reviews. They keep this story nice and cool, I couldn't do it without you guys! Thank you!**

**And now, lets begin, here's chapter 27, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Jack's POV**

Ugh... back to school again. The only good thing about that is that now I will see Elsa like every day. I smile at the thought.

After getting myself out of bed, I dress myself and have breakfast and then walk to school. I go to my locker, hoping that Elsa will be there waiting for me. She isn't. But someone is. A brown-haired girl with green eyes who seems very familiar. I take a closer look. The girl smiles and says "Hello, remember me?"

I gasp. Rapunzel! **(A/N: Remember when I mentioned a girl named Miranda? The girl Hans slept with? Well, I changed her name to Rapunzel. So, now Jack's old school friend is Rapunzel.)**

"Rapunzel, is that you?" I exclaim. She smiles wider and nods. "Long time no see, my old friend" she says in a low, dramatic voice. Then she laughs. "Hello Jack"

I really don't know what to say. Rapunzel. She's really here. After two years! I don't know what else to do but just run to her and give her a hug.

"It's so great to see you!" I say happily. She hugs me tightly back and replies "It's wonderful to see you too!" I pull back and take a good look at her. Her hair is now short, and it's dark brown, she was blond when we were friends, and her hair was really long, like almost to the floor long, that's why I didn't recognize her at first. But she's seems good.

"So, what have you been up to?" I ask. Then, the bell rings.

"Shouldn't you go to your classroom?" she asks. I shake my head. "Nah, I much rather talk to you, it's been so long, the lecture can wait." She smiles and takes my hand. "Common, let's go sit somewhere." We head to a bench and sit down.

"Well?" I ask. Rapunzel looks at me before she takes a deep breath and begins.

"Um, my family and I moved to Los Angeles after... you know. Dad got a job there. It's really great there, I go to a school named Corona High, I have a lot of friends, and it's great. But... I missed you..."

I smile and hug her again. "I missed you too. I never though I would see you again!"

"Neither did I!" she replies. "But Mum had to come here for some work stuff, and I begged her that I could come with her, and she let me. So, here I am. But we are leaving tonight..."

"Well, but that's better than nothing" I smile. She nods.

We talk for the whole hour. We catch up with everything that has happened, and it's really nice. I'm about to tell her about Elsa and I all the time, but she always says something that makes me say something else. Rapunzel was my only friend when I was alone, and it's nice to see her again. Though, I notice that she blinks a lot, and plays with her hair. But I guess that I just has forgotten that she does it. I mean, you change a lot in two years. We were only fifteen back then.

Then, the bell rings again. I get up from the bench and take Rapunzel's hand. "Common, let's go to my locker."

She follows me back into the school. "What now?"

"Well, this next lesson I should probably go to, it's quite important, but maybe we could see each other again, maybe grab a coffee after school?" I say. One hour is just too short to tell her everything that has happened during these two years. And maybe I could take Elsa with me, we could all get to know each other. I think Elsa might get along really well with Punzie.

"I'd love to!" Punzie exclaims. I stretch my arms out to give her one last hug before we separate, but then, something happens. Punzie puts her arms around my neck, and I'm taken by surprise when she suddenly presses her lips against mine. It takes a second or two before I realize what's happening. I pull away.

"What was _that_?" I ask.

She looks at me, surprised. "Wha- I- I just-" she stammers, now getting all red in her face. I watch her. "Why did you do that?"

She looks down at the floor. "I thought you were asking me out..." she whispers, not looking at me. Silence. I can feel myself getting red in the face too. Well, this is awkward.

"Um, well, no, I just wanted to talk to you... Why would I ask you out? We just met after two years."

"Um... I just... I really liked you back then... And I guess that I kind of hoped that you liked me, and maybe I just heard what I wanted to hear. I'm really sorry..." she says, still not looking at me. I chuckle.

"It's okay Punzie, no harm done, I like you, just not like that... I have a girlfriend."

Her head snaps up. "Oh no, you do? God, I'm so stupid!" She starts slamming her head into the lockers with loud bams.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy, calm down! It was a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. Let's just forget that that happened, and move on okay?" She turns towards me and smiles. "Really? You don't hate me?" I chuckle. "Of course not stupid. Now, how about that coffee after school?"

She smiles and nods. "Same place as usual?" We had a 'coffee place' two years ago. I nod. "Four o'clock. Mind if I bring Elsa?"

She looks wondering for a moment before she smiles. "Your girlfriend?" I blush a little and nod.

"No problem, I'd like to meet her. Just don't tell her about our... incident, or she might kill me" Punzie laughs. I laugh with her, then wave when she leaves.

I take my stuff and then head down the corridor towards my lesson. I wonder where Elsa is. I though we would see each other during the breaks. Just then, I see a bag on the floor. It looks very familiar... I gasp. It's Elsa's. Why is it lying on the floor? I bend down to pick it up, when there's a yell.

"Jackson Overland!"

I freeze. Then I turn around. Anna is storming towards me, angrier than I have ever seen her. I'm screwed... People watch her when she runs towards me. Kristoff is right behind her, he too looking quite angry, but also a bit worried.

Just when she's right in front of me, she lifts her fist. I know what''s on it's way and manage to grab it before it hits my face. Kristoff grabs Anna by her waist and carres her away a bit. "Easy there feisty-pants" he says, while she tries to get ut of his grip, not looking away from me.

"How could you?" she screams. Everyone is now watching us.

"Anna calm down, what are you talking about?" I try, but there's no use. She keeps screaming at me, no matter how much Kristoff or I try to calm her down. Soon, some teachers stick their head out of the classrooms to see what's going on.

"Miss Arendelle, calm down, we are trying to have a lesson here!" Mrs. Tinnigan says. Then she closes the door.

Anna calms down a little and takes some deep breaths.

"Good" I say, happy that she's at least not screaming any more "now tell me, what have I done?"

Anna looks at me, anger, but also sorrow in her eyes. "You should now. How could you?" she whispers. "How could you do that to Elsa?"

I still have no idea what she's talking abut. Then, it hits me, just when Anna states it. "You cheated on her!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, duh! Oh my! Well, now you know what happened. And I hope you don't mind me bringing in Punzie here, I just like her, and I just thought that she and Jack could be friends. And what ya think about Anna's reaction? Too much? Too dramatic? Well, hope you liked it, next youll now what Elsa's been up to.**

**Leave a review!**


	28. Chapter 28- He still loves me

**Hello! I was just to Sweden, I bought like ten new books. Yeah, I love books! **

**Thank you disneyobsessionist, Rage of Raven, mandylou18, someusernamethatsreallycool, Puteri Tina for following :D**

**Thank you disneyobsessionist, mandylou18, Puteri Tina, someusernamethatsreallycool for favoring :)**

**Thank you Guest, Dragons (Guest), jennn18 , Elsa Summers (Guest), lovinglovexx, GurlyF4nGuy, Puteri Tina, 13 (Guest), moon730 (Guest), XxJelsaxX, Lostblueheart 16, Dacraycray, hcsp1, disneyobsessionist for your (like always) wonderful reviews. :D **

**And now, keep reading, here's Elsa's POV:**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Elsa's POV**

No...

This can't be happening...

It has to be a nightmare...

I can't stop running. Tears stream down my face and I almost can't see where I'm going. There's a scream.

"Elsa!" I stop and turn around. It's Anna.

"Elsa, what's wrong, where are you going, why are you crying?"

I sob, and almost can't answer. The truth is almost too horrible to say out loud. I manage to whisper it to her.

"I saw him kissing someone else"

Then I continue running, not caring about Anna's yells.

I run until I can't run anymore. Then I run a little more. Finally, I stop and look around.

The area is unfamiliar. I'm standing in a small park. It's completely empty, everyone are at work or in school. The wind makes the leaves rustle. I sit down on a bench. Now what?

* * *

I jerk and sit up. I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?

I pick up my phone. 24 missed calls from Anna... and Jack. It's already 4 o' clock. I better get home.

I get up from the bench. The park is already full of small kids with their parents. They scream out of delight when they play. I sigh. I can't postpone it anymore. I have to get home.

I look around. Where is home? Then there's a yell.

"Elsa! Where are you?"

I turn around.

A brown-haired girl is on the other side of the park, yelling at the top of her lungs. Who is she? Then I recognize her. It's the girl Jack kissed. I feel my eyes get teary again, but I also get really angry. Thoughts about going to the girl and, like, hit her, swirl trough my mind. But then I shake my head. I'm about to run away when the girl sees me.

"Elsa!" She starts running towards me. I think about running away from her, I could probably outrun her, but then it's too late. The girl is in front of me.

"I'm so happy I found you! We have been searching for you for hours." She's panting slightly, but I'm very surprised that she seems so incredibly happy. She just found Jack's ex, what's so special with that. Does she want to mock me?

"Searching for me? Why is that?" I say, trying to sound nonchalant, but without succeeding. My heart is still in a million pieces. "Why aren't you with Jack?"

The girl sighs. "Yes, about that, if you listen, there's an simple explanation to that. It's not what you think it is"

I snort. "Yeah right"

The girl looks at me, her eyes are really sad. "Just listen, okay?"

I think about just shaking my head, and maybe leave, but something stops me. What if Jack didn't cheat on me, what if... No, stop it, don't get your hopes up!

I finally nod. "Okay, I'm listening"

The girl smiles. "Okay, lets' take this from the beginning. First things first, I'm Rapunzel, but everyone calls me Punzie"

I stare at her. "You're Rapunzel?" The girl Hans 'ruined'. What is she doing here?

She nods. "Yeah, let's get to that later. Well, two years ago, Jack and I were friends. He was my only friend in Arendelle High, and I think I was his. We hanged out and stuff. But then, well, I think you know what happened. That Hans tricked me, and... well, after that, I left. My family and I moved to Los Angeles. But a couple of days ago, my mum told me she had to come here for a day, for some work stuff, and I asked if I could come with her. So, I came here, so I could meet Jack again. I really missed him. You see, I kind of had a thing for Jack back then. I think I still do. But anyways, I came here, and met Jack. We talked for the whole first lesson, just about what has happened. Then, the bell rang, and he told me that we had to meet so we could talk more. The problem was, you see, since I still have kind of feelings for him, I heard what I wanted to hear. When he asked if I wanted to grab coffee with him, I thought, and hoped, that he was asking me out, so I just... kissed him. And I have to tell you, he pulled away immediately! I'm soo sorry, he never got the time to tell me about you guys, I never realized that he was taken, and I'm soo sorry. But Jack is now worried sick about you, and so is your sister. He called me and asked me to help them look for you. He showed a picture of you two, so I would recognize you. And thank god I found you!"

Rapunzel gets quiet. Man, that girl can talk, and fast. My brain is still trying to figure out what she said.

Jack... didn't cheat on me? He didn't kiss someone else? Or, well, he sis, but he didn't mean to do it.

I still am a bit too afraid to believe it just like that. I'm just too afraid that I will get hurt again. It's just me, I pull away from people. I actually don't know how it comes that Jack got to me, how he managed to get so close. It's just something about him...

"Elsa?"

I jerk. "What, what?"

"You have been silent for minutes. Are you alright? I promise you, it's clear that Jack isn't interested in me, only in you!"

I smile. "Really?"

Rapunzel smiles. "Really!"

"And it's okay?" I ask. Rapunzel sighs.

"Well, I'm not really sure anymore what I feel for Jack. I mean, he's great, but I don't think we would fit together as well as you guys. We actually don't have that much in common."

I smile at this. Rapunzel actually seems like a really nice person. And I'm not angry at her at all.

There's a silence. Slowly, I let it get to me. Jack didn't cheat on me! We are, like, still together!

"Elsa, common, Jack is waiting!" Rapunzel takes my hand and starts running.

"Where are we going?" I ask, now running behind her.

"You'll see!" Rapunzel yells. "It's just around the corner."

I wonder what it could be. We keep running, but after about five minutes, Rapunzel turns around the corner, and I see a small coffee shop. And outside the door, sitting on the ground, hugging his knees, is Jack.

* * *

**So, trouble is over. I didn't want there to be soo much trouble over Punzie, so I solved it now. But how will they be after that? You'll see...**

**But, what ya think? Leave a review! :D**


	29. Chapter 29- Let it go

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a while, have been busy taking the last of the summer vacation. On no, school starts tomorrow. No! Oh well... Then I will probably not be able to put so much time in this, but I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Thank you xxXkmiXxx, motherofdragons01, Esthersays, RavenDeathGirl0909, LuffyxRuby for following. I'm almost at 100 followers!**

**Thank you Rekkka, motherofdragons01, warandwater, RavenDeathGirl0909, **

**Than you Guest, Geminiagate, Lilly (Guest), XxJelsaxX, lovinglovexx, moon730 (Guest), Dragons (Guest), Puteri Tina, GurlyF4nGuy, disneyobsessionist, MikaelsonChicka, RavenDeathGirl0909 and Kayjay (Guest) for all your amazing reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Enjoy! It's full of fluffiness.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Jack's POV**

"Don't worry Jack, we'll find her!" Rapunzel yells over her shoulder as she runs away. I look after her, feeling worried and sad. What if Elsa will hate me forever? What if, she doesn't like me any more? I don't know what to do if that happens.

Then, I shake my head to clear it from all those thoughts. They won't help me find her. I just gotta make things right!

I start by searching trough the whole school. I don't actually believe that Elsa will be there, Anna told be she just ran away, but I have to be sure. After half an hour, and without a sign of her, I stop and head elsewhere.

I continue the search at some places we have been to together, but no sign of her. After an hour, Anna texts me and tells me that she isn't at home. Kai isn't either, or he would probably kill me. Rapunzel texts me that she isn't at the ice-rink, where we skated. I'm not actually surprised by that, if she thinks I cheated on her, then why would she be anywhere we have been together? But knowing that Elsa isn't at home, does worry me a little. I try to call her multiple times, but no answer. Of course not...

Time pass by as I search almost the entire area. The suns starts to set, and still no sign of her. When it's almost 4 o' clock, I head towards the coffee shop where Rapunzel and I had decided to meet at about four if we didn't find her. Then we would have to come up with something else.

When I get to the coffee shop, Punzie isn't there yet. I try once more to call Elsa, but no answer. Then, I break down. Worry, sadness, just pure emotions flow trough me, and I fall to the ground outside the entrance. I put my arms around my knees and berry my face in them. I can feel cold tears pouring down my cheeks. Damn, that won't help... What am I going to do? All this, just because Elsa happened to burst in on that exact second. Just a minute earlier, or later, and nothing would have happened. But no, she had to come on that exact second...

I notice, that my thoughts are starting to blame Elsa. No! Of course it's not her fault! I just... miss her...

I close my eyes, holding my knees tighter. I hear footsteps, but don't care. Then, something, or someone, touches my shoulder.

"Jack..."

That voice! I jerk and look up. And believe that I died and am looking at an angel. Right in front of me is Elsa's beautiful, smiling face, glowing! Or maybe it's just my imagination, but I almost can see pure white wings on her back. Did I really die?

But before I can stop myself, afraid that I might wake up from this amazing dream any minute, I jump up and wrap my arms around this amazing creature in front of me. It's so real, I almost start believing it.. And then, her arms wrap around me also!

"I'm so sorry..." I hear her whisper. I pull away and look at her. Maybe, this is real, maybe, I'm not dreaming...

"For what? Why on earth are you sorry? I'm the one who should be apologizing, but it's not what you think, I-"

I'm interrupted, when Elsa puts a finger on my lips. "Sch..." she says, looking into my eyes. "It's okay, Punzie told me everything... It's fine"

"Really?" I ask, amazed. She's gonna let this go, just like that?

Elsa nods. "I know that it wasn't your fault, and I'm not mad at Punzie either. It was a mistake. Mistakes happen. It's just to clear them up and let it go"

Then, she kisses me. Without hesitation, I hold her tighter and kiss her back. After hours, or maybe, just minutes, someone hawks. We pull away.

Punzie is smiling at us, but I can see that she also is quite uncomfortable.

"Well, it's great that you have cleared things up and stuff... But I have to go now..." She turns away, and is about to leave. I don't want her to leave. We never had any time, and now she has to go back home. We might never see each other again. But then again, I don't wanna say anything, afraid that Elsa might take it wrong... But then, Elsa smiles.

"Punzie, you can't leave already. What about that coffee?"

Rapunzel turns back to us, a bright smile on her face. "Really? That'd be great! So... you're really not mad?"

Elsa shakes her head. Then she lets go of me and takes Punzie's hand. "Common!"

* * *

We have a great time at the coffee shop. We talk a lot, and we all get along really well. And Elsa and I keep a little bit distance from each other, since we don't want Rapunzel to feel lonely.

Then, about 7 o' clock, Punzie has to leave. We hug a lot, and follow her to their hotel. Then, we give each other one last hug before we leave. Punzie promises that she will try to get back someday, and we promise that we will visit. Then we leave.

I hold my arm over Elsa's shoulders when we walk back home. It's almost an hour walk from the hotel, but that's okay. We need it.

We don't talk much, just enjoy each others company. I had been afraid, that this... incident... might destroy something between us, but nothing has happened. We cleared it up and let it go.

I follow Elsa home. Then at the staircase, we just stand there and smile at each other. I bend down and give her a soft kiss.

"See you tomorrow" she whispers.

"Yeah, and I promise not to kiss anyone but you" I joke. I bite my tongue, afraid that I might have crossed some line, but Elsa chuckles. "As long as you don't I won't either"

I smile. "Deal!"

We shake hands, laughing, and then I draw her close for another kiss before she lets go and closes the door. I can hear a scream from inside. "Elsa! O my god, never, ever do that again!" I sigh. Anna. Elsa might have a though night. Then, my phone beeps.

_Save me._

It''s Elsa. I chuckle. Can't handle her own sister, can she. Then, I get an idea.

I walk around their house. I remembered right. Elsa has a big apple tree, not so far away from her window. I clime it without any problems. Then, it's an meter jump from the nearest branch to her window. Not too bad. I take a deep breath and jump. No problem.

The window is open. Elsa is at her door, talking to Anna trough it.

"Anna, I'm fine, just go away" she sighs. I sneak up behind her, then put one hand over her mouth. At first, she tries to scream, but then she recognizes me. She relaxes.

"Never ever do that to me, you scared the shit out of me!" she whispers. I chuckle and sit down on her bed.

"Surprise" I whisper.

"Elsa, you okay in there?"

"Anna, go away, I'm gonna go to bed now" Elsa answers trough the door. There's a silence.

"Fine, goodnight"

Elsa slowly breaths out. "Well, you didn't help much..."

I chuckle again. "So, now what?"

Elsa gets all red in the face. "Well, once you are here, you could...sleep here..."

I look at her bed. It's big, definitely, but Elsa and I would still be about less that a meter apart. For a whole night. Woah... I turn back to her. "Sure"

She tells me to turn around when she changes. I too blush, and it's almost impossible not to peek, but I manage to stop myself. Then, I can feel Elsa sitting down on the bed beside me. I open my eyes. She's wearing a light blue nightdress. It's really pretty on her. I look down at myself. Can I sleep in just my pants? I look at Elsa, but she's looking away, so not really sure, I take my shirt of. Well, this is kind of awkward... But then, we both relax. Nothing is gonna happen tonight, we both know it. We crawl under the sheets, and Elsa puts her head on my bare chest. I hold her tight, and we fall asleep, each others presence giving love and comfort.

* * *

**Oh my god, how can they be soooo cute?! So, so... perfect! Well, how did it go? Leave a review :D**


	30. Chapter 30- Oh no, oh god no

**This is unfortunately quite a short chapter, I have no time to write, but hope you like it. But now, have 100 followers. Thank you soo much, I never thought that it would be this popular! Thank you!**

**thanks jelsa2001, lollipop3056 for following :D**

**thanks jelsa2001, lollipop3056, Frozenheart122 for favoring :D **

**thanks Dacraycray, lollipop3056, Guest, XxJelsaxX , moon730 (Guest), Puteri Tina, Dragons (Guest), horselover981 (Guest), FanGirlAllTheWay (Guest), disneyobsessionist , RavenDeathGirl0909, Emily guest (Guest), hcsp1 and jennn18 for your wonderful and kind reviews!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 30: Elsa's POV**

Everything seems just... perfect. And it's when it's at its best, when things, bad things, start to happen.

About a month after we are back to school, Jack and I have an arranged date. Jack kisses me goodbye before he goes home. I look after him and then walk home with Anna. She's her usual self, talking about her and Kristoff's latest date. I don't really listen, my head is filled up with school and stuff. We have some upcoming exams which I have to read to. Actually, I didn't have time to go on a date with Jack, I should be reading, but Jack told me that I had to take a break, and he was right. I'm just too tired to read.

When I get home, I drop down on my bed. Our date won't be until 7 o'clock, and it's only three. Before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

"Elsa, wake up, weren't you supposed to go on a date?" Anna yells through the door. I jerk and sit up, trying to rub the sleep off my eyes. I yawn, still half asleep.

"Wha- what time is it?" I ask, yawning.

"7.15" Anna answers trough the door.

Suddenly, I'm not tired at all. What? And Jack isn't here? I take up my phone. One missed call. It's Jack. I try to call him back, but no answer. What the-?

I jump out of my bed, now getting a bit worried. Where is he?

I bang my door open, and am surprised when Anna is pushed to the floor.

"Ouch!" she exclaims.

"I'm so sorry, bur what where you doing behind my door?" I ask, giving her my hand. She grabs it and I help her up.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask you if your date got cancelled"

I shrug. "I don't now, Jack isn't here, so I guess it did, but I don't understand why Jack didn't call."

Anna also seems surprised. "That's strange" she says.

"He doesn't answer his phone, so I'll just go to him. Maybe something's wrong, or maybe he fell alseep, just like me."

Anna nods.

"See ya" I yell and leave.

* * *

I walk towards Jack's home, it shouldn't take more than half an hour to walk. Though I try not to make the fly into a bull, I still have a big lump in my throat. It's just not like Jack... For every step, the lump gets bigger. My imagination starts to get out of control. I get all kinds of images in my mind.

Jack robbed, bloody on the ground.

Jack falling from a cliff, though there are none close what I know.

I shake my head. Elsa, calm down, Jack's fine!

Finally I see Jack's house. I take a deep breath. Now, Jack will probably open the door, and he'll explain everything.

I knock.

Silence.

I knock again, harder this time.

Finally, I hear small footsteps. The door is opened, and Emma stands there. When she sees me a huge smile spreads over her face. It's soo adorable!

I smile back at her. "Hi, is Jack here?"

Emma's smile fades. "What? He isn't with you?"

My smile also fades. "No..."

Where is he? Something is wrong. Really wrong...

* * *

Jack, where are you?

I leave Emma at the doorstep, and start running towards the school. Something must have happened on the way, since he didn't get home. Then, about half a mile from his house, I see it.

Jack's bag. On the ground.

I run to it and pick it up. It only contains his schoolbooks, but when I look around, I suddenly see his phone also on the ground. The screen has some bad scratches, like it was dropped, hard, on the ground.

I open it. I can see that Jack tried to call me. Then I notice that he had left me a voice mail. I take up my phone and dig up the phone call. Then I can listen his message. I push the phone hard to my ear, my fingers trembling.

_Hi honey!_ Jack's voice comes from the phone_. I just wanted to call and say that I miss you already. I'm really looking forward to our date. I have a surprise for you again. I-_

There's a a silence. _What the-_

I can her car wheels scream in the background. Then, there's a hard thud, it seems as if Jack dropped the phone. Then, I can hear the car stop, and a door being opened. Jack's voice, trembling with anger.

_You!_

Then, his voice is muffled, as if someone put a hand over his mouth. I can hear him scream, and then, the car door is shut again, and the car drives away. I continue listening, and after a while, there's a beep, showing that the time is up. I drop his phone.

Jack is kidnapped!

* * *

**Oh no...**

**What ya think? Leave a review!**


	31. Chapter 31- Kidnapped

**Hi guys! Nothing to say, just let's thank some people, and on with the story :D**

**Thank you Teppy141200, Silverdot320, DanielledawnW, HellokittyLover1026, YKstg, kat'n'peeta4eva, iremovski, HUGEjelsafan for following.**

**Thank you Teppy141200, Crashnph, DanielledawnW, HellokittyLover1026, kat'n'peeta4eva, iremovski, HUGEjelsafan for favoring.**

**Thank you lilly (Guest), jennn18, GurlyF4nGuy, Guest, Crashnph, Dragons (Guest), Kayjay (Guest), Dah (Guest), Dacraycray, HellokittyLover1026, XxJelsaxX, 13 (Guest), Puteri Tina, L.M.H Shimmer Shine, RavenDeathGirl0909, moon730 (Guest), Happypenguin177, disneyobsessionist for your remarkable reviews. I'm getting low on positive adjectives :P Please tell me some more :D Your reviews are the base of this story, it wouldn't be possible without you, so keep 'em coming!**

**And now, what's Jack up to? **

* * *

**Chapter 31: Jack's POV**

I am walking home, thinking about our upcoming date. I have another surprise for her. The thought of her makes me smile, as usual. I already miss her, though we only separated fifteen minutes ago. Then, I just can't stop thinking abut her. I gotta call her!

I pick up my phone and dial her number. After a while, there's a beep, telling me she's not answering. I start talking, leaving a voice mail for her.

"Hi honey!" I say cheerfully, her smiling face in front of me_. "_I just wanted to call and say that I miss you already. I'm really looking forward to our date. I have a surprise for you again. I-"

Then, I see something. A black car, which just had stood still a couple of meters away, now starts it's engine, and slowly starts driving towards me. I forget about the phone and let my had drop. "What the-"

The car now drives towards me, accelerating. I'm afraid that it might drive over me. I can't move, not really knowing what to do. Then, the car drives by me, but before i can breath out of relief, it turns around, it's wheels screaming against the ground. I can hear my phone drop the the ground. What the heck is going on?

The car is now just a couple of feet away, and it hits the breaks just in front of me. I start breathing heavier. Something screams in my head, I can't really hear what it says.

Then, the door is opened. A familiar person steps out of the car. No...

I lift my hand and point my finger at the man in front of me. "You!" My voice is trembling, both of fear and anger.

The man smiles at me, and before I know it, a hand is put over my mouth. Someone grabs me, and I can't move. I scream, and try to bite the hand over my mouth, but it's useless. Now I hear what the voice in my head says. _Run, run, run, run, run... _But it's too late.

The person lifts me up, he gotta be a lot bigger that I, and there's nothing I can do. I keep screaming, and try to kick him, but the man who drove the car grabs my legs, and they throw me in the back trunk. Then, everything goes black when they close it. It's incredibly narrow there, I can feel myself starting to panic. I hit my fists everywhere, but there's no use. Adrenalin floods trough my whole body, making it shake. There's nothing I can do but wait, my fists aching, and my mind racing.

* * *

Finally, after what feels like days, but probably isn't more than an hour, the car stops. I can hear voices from the outside, but I don't catch what they say. I start hitting the walls again, hoping there might be someone around. I scream too, but my throat is starting to ache.

Then, suddenly, the trunk is opened. I blink in the bright light. But that's all I have time to do before something hits me hard in the head and I faint.

* * *

My head feels like it's gonna explode. I groan. My eyes are closed, but when I open them, the blackness doesn't go away. First, I fear that I might have gone blind, but when I move my head, I can feel that I have a bag over it. When I can't see, my other senses are stronger. I try to concentrate, though my headache only gets worse.

I can feel that I'm sitting on a chair. My legs are tied, probably to it, and so are my hands, behind my back.

I can smell something disgusting, like rotten meat and other stuff. I almost throw up, so I try to breath trough my mouth.

It's kind of chilly, and I have goosebumps.

Where the heck am I?

I just sit there. Not a sound is heard but some small cracking noises, like in an old house.

I start wondering why that guy brought me here. What does he want?

Then, I hear something. Muffled voices, but they are getting stronger. Then, they stop talking, and I can hear a door being opened. And closed. Footsteps. Coming closer.

I stop breathing.

Then, the sack is ripped off my head.

It's not very light, but I still blink, my eyes adapting. Before me stands my kidnapper. He smiles down at me, and the smile is terrible. Now I have goosebumps, not of the cold, but of fear.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" the man purrs.

"What do you want with me?" I say, staring up at him.

"Well, isn't that obvious? I want revenge. No one beats me up without consequences."

Then, without a warning, he hits me in my stomach. All air leaves my body, and I gasp, bending forward. It hurts so much.

"How did that feel?" the man mocks.

I don't answer, I only try to fill my lungs.

"I said" the man says, gripping my collar and making me look int his eyes "how did that feel?"

I try to kill him by staring at him. If only looks could kill... But then I spit at him, right in his left eye. He drops my collar, and then swipes his hand over my cheek, leaving a stinging mark. I also can feel my lip starting to bleed.

"Foolish boy!" the man spits at me. Then he smiles.

"But oh my, forgive me my manners, we haven't been properly introduced." He bows. "My name is Pitch. Pitch Black. And I'm gonna make the rest of your short life a living hell. And then, I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

**Oh sh*t! Sorry about that... But it wasn't Hans at least. He's out, it's Pitch's time! **

**Now, I don't want to be emotional or anything, it's just, I never EVER thought that I would get this amazing feedback from this story. I mean, it has now over 100 followers, 87 favorites and 240 REVIEWS! Can you believe that?! I just want to say THANK YOU! Thank you for showing you support by following, favoring, and giving extraordinary (yay, I thought of another adjective) reviews. It's just amazing, how you make this story so... alive! And, when I started writing it, I didn't have more plans after that party, I thought that they would end up together after Jack saved Elsa from Hans, and that would be the end of this story, but your support made me continue it. Now I don't know if it will ever end. But we'll have to see, but keep supporting by following, favoring, and especially, by reviewing! Thank you! *sniff* Sorry, it got a little bit too emotional... Do I even have to ask 'leave a review?'**

**I don't want to stop with some cheesy stuff so...**

**JELSA FOREVER! *screaming and running around the house like a maniac* Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32- To the police

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, but since a lot is happening right now, I really put a lot of time in these chapters. But here it is :D**

**Thank you HUGEjelsafan, SwanDestiny, Wiccan'sLegacy, Silviaxl17 for following :D**

**Thank you HUGEjelsafan, SwanDestiny, Wiccan'sLegacy, Silviaxl17, Icequeen121 for favoring :D**

**Thank you Puteri Tina, jennn18, mollienaturerocks, tinlizzie1020, hcsp1, lovinglovexx, Tris Ela Eaton, lollipop3056, disneyobsessionis, RavenDeathGirl0909, Dragons (Guest), Guest, Teppy141200 (Guest), Dacraycray, GurlyF4nGuy for your unbelievable kind reviews :D Keep 'em coming!**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Elsa's POV**

I run home. Totally panicking. What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?

I bang at the door, too startled to dig up my key. Anna opens it.

"Elsa, what on earth is going on?"

Tears make it hard to see, I just throw myself at her, hugging her tightly. She tries to calm me, but I just can't stop crying. Is Jack even alive? Why did this have to happen? Everything was so perfect. The more I think about Jack, and the thought that he might even be dead, only makes me cry harder. Anna also starts panicking, not knowing what's wrong with me. Then, she pulls away grabbing my arms and shaking me.

"Elsa calm down, and tell me, what's happened?!" she almost screams.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I look into her eye and gasp, tears rolling down my face "Jack has been kidnapped!"

Anna's eyes widens and she gasps. "What? When, how?"

"I don't know!" I scream, grabbing my hair. Then, I just can't take it anymore, my knees give up and I fall down on the stairs. Anna kneels besides me.

"We have to go to the police!"

* * *

We take the bus to the police station. I am about to cry all the time, images, terrible images, going trough my mind. Jack, oh Jack... I miss you already, please don't be dead, please don't be dead...

When we finally get there, I'm all shaky, but also really tired from all the stress. Anna half carries me into the police station.

We are a bit unsure of what to do. Some policemen run around the place, some sit at desks. We stand there for a while, before I walk to a police sitting at a desk. Her papers are all around the place, and she's talking fast in a phone. I just stand there, waiting for her to notice me. When she doesn't, I clear my throat, getting a little impatient. Every moment is important, who know's what's happening with Jack right now, and here I am, staring at a police, not getting anything done.

Then, I start listening to what the police says in the phone.

"I know, her dress was terrible! I was just like, ugh, I almost laughed straight in the face. But her hair was the total opposite! Man, her new hair color, it really suits her! But with that dress..."

She's talking private stuff. Here! While I'm waiting for her to end, so we can save Jack!

I just cant take it anymore. All my stress goes into my arms and I ram my fist into the woman't desk. There's a loud thud, but I'm too angry to notice how much it hurts. I can hear Anna's surprised "Elsa!" behind me. The police almost drops her phone, she just stares at me. Some people around the room has also stopped and are looking at us. Well, at me. And for once, I don't mind the attention. I just want help.

"My boyfriend has been kidnapped. Help!" I say, both angrily, and with a begging tone. The woman is still staring at me, her mouth slightly open, but when everyone gets back to their work, she also snaps back to reality. She says "I'll call you back" into the phone, and puts it down.

"Well..." she says. It's obvious that she's embarrassed for what she did, but I don't care. I just want as many as possible to search for Jack, as soon as possible. "You're boyfriend has been kidnapped. Now, tell me everything"

So I sit down at her desk and start telling. When I speak, I get more and more images of Jack, and all kinds of terrible fates he might be suffering right now.

The police has to make me talk slower all the time, because I'm so stressed she almost can't hear what I'm saying. I tell her about the date we were supposed to have, about how I found his bag, and about the voice mail. I show it to her, and when I hear his voice again, first greeting me happily, then screaming, I get tears in my eyes again. Anna sits down with me and hugs me, helping me to continue.

Finally, I'm ready. With a lump in my throat, I watch how the woman calls some people, explaining the situation. I tear my hair, why are they so slow, Jack has been gone for an eternity!

Finally, she puts the phone down.

"We are sending out a patrol to look for him. Now, go home, and we will find him"

"Go home?" I ask. "I can't go home, I gotta help, I just can't sit at home, waiting for you to find him."

"There's nothing more you can do, don't worry-"

"Don't worry!" I interrupt. "Don't worry? How can I not worry?" Then something, or someone pops int my head. "What about Hans?" I'm not sure if he could do something like this, but I have to find out!

"Who's Hans?"

"He's a guy who... tried to hurt me, when Jack came and saved me"

She writes his name down, but I don't think that she'll use it.

"Go to him first, it might be him!" I beg. The woman rises from her chair and walks around the desk to me.

"Now, miss, go home, and leave the policework to us." And she slowly pushes me out from the office.

I keep telling her to go to Hans first, but she won't listen. Then, we're out, and she closes the door behind us.

"Now what?" Anna asks.

I take a deep breath, knowing that I have to do this. "Now, we find Hans" I say trough my teeth.

* * *

**Hans (and Pitch) you're in sooo deep shit, Elsa's coming!**

**What ya think? Leave a review, and see ya :D**


	33. Chapter 33- Pain

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry (again) for not updating in a week. Sorry to say, but it seems as if you have to get used to it. I have to put a lot of thought into these chapters, plus, I have a lot of schoolwork to do. But I still try to update as much as possible.**

**Anyways, let's thank people :D**

**Thank you Lala12330ful, ILoveGoodBooks777, .75, ItsMeCandy for following :)**

**Thank you moon730, .75, Lala12330ful for favoring :)**

**Thank you jennn18, moon730, XxJelsaxX, 13 (Guest), disneyobsessionist, Happypenguin177, RavenDeathGirl0909, DanielledawnW, hcsp1, Dragons (Guest) **(You asked me, I'm a girl :D)**, GurlyF4nGuy, Imelda (Guest) for all your reviews :D I can't believe you are all this nice. It's amazing! Thank you :D :D :D**

**Also, to those who asked, or pointed out that my chapters are shorter, they might be right, but I try to have them all with over 1 000 words. Most of them are.**

**And now, here's Jack's POV, what's happening there with Pitch?**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Jack's POV**

Pain. I have never, ever felt that kind of pain. And it's not just in one spot of my body, its everywhere, as if my own body hates me.

I groan. Then I scream.

Pitch chuckles at my misery. Then he takes out the small knife he just buried in my leg. Blood pours out, but my whole leg is cold. Actually, it's cold everywhere, and I shake.

"Does it hurt?" purrs Pitch.

I can't answer, I just lean over and spit blood on the ground. He hits me quite a lot in the face so my tongue is filled with bleeding scars of all the times I have bitten in it.

"You know, you are probably wondering why I am doing this" Pitch whispers and wipes the blood of the knife on a napkin. "Or maybe you are smart enough to have counted it out."

I still don't answer, the only things that are heard are the wind howling and my blood dripping down to the ground.

"Well, maybe I should spell it out clearly, just so you know why I am going to kill you." He puts the knife in it's sheath and sits down on a chair right in front of me. I still don't look up, I just lean forward and see the blood flow down my leg. I pant. Thoughts run trough my head.

_I can't stand this. This pain is unbearable. Kill me. Just kill me. Stop this misery, I don't want to live anymore._

I have never, ever thought this way before. I have always loved life. I always have kind of despised people who killed themselves. I mean, you only live once, so why waste it. Now I understand. This pain is so terrible, and no matter if it's mental or physical, I can now understand that if you feel this way, yo just want to die.

"It all started when you entered that room" Pitch starts.

It takes a while before I can concentrate on what he is saying. Room? What room? My mind is blurry, I try to search my memories to remember what he is talking about, but every time when it seems as if the memory is near enough for me to grab it, a wave of pain goes trough me, and the memory is gone.

When I don't answer, Pitch stops talking. I look down at his feet, but then I feel something grab my hair. It hurts when he lifts my head up and makes me look into his yellow eyes. I haven't noticed that he has yellow eyes before, he must be wearing some kind of lenses. Now, his look seems to go straight into me, but not in that nice way, like when Elsa looks me in the eye, now, it's like he's going into my soul, and slowly eating it. I get goosebumps. It seems as if I'll loose myself in his look.

_Stop! I don't want to look into your eyes. No, no... _

I close my eyes.

_Elsa..._

I think about her. What is she doing right now? Is she okay? Probably, it doesn't seems as if Pitch is after her, just me.

Then, it hits me. I can't die! Elsa needs me, and I need her. I need to stay alive, for her.

I open my eyes and stare back at Pitch. This time, it's not that bad. I have a picture of Elsa in my head, and it's like a rope, a rope I can hold when I wander in the depths of Pitch's dark soul, and when I feel lost, I follow the rope and get back to her. I have to live!

I gather all my courage and spit Pitch right in the eye.

"Why you little piece of shit!" Pitch screams and rises fro the chair so fast it's knocked to the ground. I know what's about to happen, and I'm ready when his fist hits me on my chin. It's harder than I expected though, and for a second everything goes black. I blink, trying to see something. My ching seems to have fallen of, I can't feel it. It's better than the pain. Then, I open my mouth to tell Pitch exactly what kind of motherfucker he is when the pain hits me. I groan, determined not to scream anymore. I'm not weak, and I'm going to live, so I can meet Elsa gain, so I can look into her beautiful blue eyes and kiss her soft lips. I just need to hold her again, at least one last time.

After a while, the pain eases. I sigh. How much more of this can I take?

_As much as I need!_

I look back at Pitch. He's standing above me, looking down at me, with a very angry face. Then he lifts his fist again, and I prepare for the strike again. But then, I hear something. a knock.

_"Hello? Anybody there?"_

A light, quite girlish voice is heard.

My first reaction is to scream. _Help!_ But I stop myself. If I scream, and the girl comes here, she might be in danger. I could never put a young girl in that situation.

Pitch looks at me, probably wondering why I'm not screaming. Then, he takes out a small scarf and ties it over my mouth.

I listen after the girl.

_Go away, it's not safe here!_

Pitch also listens after the girls voice. Then, I can hear the door to the barn being opened. I close my eyes.

_No!_

Pitch sighs and leaves. I try to get out of the ropes, but I can't. I try to scream to the girl to run, to save herself, but the scarf doesn't let me._  
_

Then I hear Pitch's voice.

"Hello."

The girl gives up a small scream. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I- I'm Mavis. I just heard something, so I came here to check."

"Well, it's just me here, so you can leave now"

"Um... are you sure? I'm quite sure I heard a scream"

"Leave!"

There's a small silence, but I can hear the girl run away. I breath out of relief. He didn't hurt her.

Then Pitch comes back.

"Now, where were we?"

I close my eyes and think about Elsa when Pitch approaches me with the knife in his hand.

* * *

**Elsa's coming! Hold on Jack!**

**So, what ya think? It's a bit raw, I know. **

**And about Mavis, I thought about bringing another character into the story, and I got a request from someone (you know :P) so I put here in it. And there's gonna be still a little bit more of her. :) Anyways, I'm not sure if I remembered in the last chapter with Jack to write that Jack and Pitch are in a barn. If I didn't, sorry bout that. Well know you know. :) **

**Well, I hope you liked it, as always, I appreciate criticism, so leave a review :D see ya about next week :)**


	34. Chapter 34- Gotta find Jack!

**Hi guys! I'm in such a good mood right now! Tomorrow it's Friday(yay!) and I'm going sailing. For the whole weekend. It's gonna be so much fun! We're sailing to Estonia, Tallinn. It's about ten hours, and it will be the furthest I have ever sailed :)**

**Also, I'm having a LOT of feels right now. Of course because of this story and your support (thank you as usual!) and all that, but I also have feels over something else. I have started watching a new series. It's Merlin (have anyone watched it?). I have been watching it for a week now, and I'm already on the third season :3 It's amazing. Soo cute and exiting and romantic. Just adorable! I really recommend it!**

**Anyways, that's enough about me, right? You guys didn't come here to read MY life story, but JELSA! Jelsaaaaaa 3**

**So, just have some thanking to do before we get on with the story.**

**Thank you Fl0ra, Angel swimming, alexnicolequintero, and Geminiagate for following :D**

**Thank you Fl0ra, and Geminiagate for favoring :)  
**

**Now, before we start with the reviews, just some emotionalism :3 Sorry! I just can't believe that you guys give me so great feedback. Some of you (actually quite many) give amazing reviews at every chapter! Thank you so much for that, I know I can trust you that you will honestly tell me what you really think about my chapters. And I really appreciate criticism. Without it, I can't get better. You guys are really amazing, thank you!**

**So, my (incredible and loyal and nice and kind and honest) reviewers are Dragons (Guest), Guest, Imelda (Guest), lollipop3056 (Guest), Angel swimming, disneyobsessionist, GurlyF4nGuy and FrozenMockingjay (Guest). I also would like to thank hcsp1 for your reviews. You give me honest and kind reviews at almost every chapter.**

**So, finally, to Elsa! Hans, you're in BIG TROUBLE!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Elsa's POV**

"Are you insane?!"

Anna's yell echoes in my head. I put my hands on her shoulders and try to look her in her eyes, but she steps away.

"Please tell me you are joking! Hans?"

"Anna, calm down" I say, trying to stay calm. I don't have time to argue with my sister. For every minute that passes by, Jack might get closer to his death.

Other thoughts go through my head.

_Maybe he already is dead. Maybe, you're too late. Maybe the police will just find a rotten corpse. Maybe..._

_Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

I shake my head, trying to get rid of those thought, but though I try to have faith, try to keep up the little flame of hope that still burns inside of me, those thoughts, like a pillow of darkness, just gets closer, slowly suffocating the flame.

"Anna" I say. "I have to do this. I have to save Jack, and Hans might be behind it all, or he might know something about this. At least I have to try."

Anna looks at me, tears in her eyes. My sister. My amazing, young, innocent sister.

"I'm coming with you!" she says, both stubborn, but also pleading.

"No, absolutely not!" I say. No way I'm taking her with me, this is probably going to be really dangerous. "You are going to go home, and wait for Kai to get back."

"I won't!"

_Oh no... No, please, don't do it, no..._

Damn, too late. Anna crosses her arms and puts on an angry face. A face I very much know. This face is not going to change, and she is going to do whatever she decided to do. When Anna gets this face, there's no stopping her.

"Anna, please" I beg. "You can't. If I loose... Jack." The thought is almost too terrible to think, it's even wore to say it out loud "If I loose him, how do you think I will be able to live if I loose you to?"

Anna's angry face disappears, and is replaced by a sad smile.

"I love you Elsa. And you are not going to loose me, and I'm not going to loose you. We are all going to get trough this!"

I sigh. There's no more time. "Fine... But we have to go home first, there's something I have to do"

* * *

We take the bus back to our place, and then we run to the house. I can't stop counting every second that we loose.

Anna opens the door and I run to my room closing the door after me. Anna's voice is heard from the other side of the door.

"Elsa, what are you doing? What did you have to get?"

I press my hands to my head and yell back to her.

"Just a bag with some clothes and that pepper spray. You go get some stuff too"

"Okay!"

I hear her running footsteps disappearing. I feel tears in my eyes as I pack some stuff into a small bag. Money, the spray, some clothes, and other stuff. Then I silently walk back to the door, pressing my hands and my face to it. Tears running down my face I whisper trough the door.

_"Goodbye Anna. I love you."_

The I wipe my face on my sleeve and climb out the window.

* * *

At first, I have no idea how to find Hans. I have no idea where he lives. The thought of entering his home gives me the creeps. But I swallow. I have to do this. Hans is not going to touch me tonight, nor any other day.

Then, I remember that someone in school once told me that Hans often hangs around in the park, smoking or chatting with friends.

_I'll start there._

I start running towards the park, which is not too far way from the school. If I ran my usual speed, I would get there in 20-25 minutes. Now I run so fast I get there in under 15.

I look around the park. It's already getting late, and it's getting darker. There's not so many people there, most of them are young people, in my age.

I can't actually believe it when I see Hans' red head in front of me. He's with three friends, and they are all smoking and laughing.

_This is it. I have to do this. For Jack._

_Jack..._

I take a deep breath. "Hey, you!"

I'm so happy that my voice doesn't crack. To my surprise, after I yelled at him, I don't feel scared at all. Adrenalin floods through my body, and the thought of Jack seems to comfort me.

Jack saved me from this man, now I need him to save Jack.

Hans slowly turns around. At first, he has a huge smile on his face after laughing at a friend's joke, but when he sees me, it slowly fades away. He drops the cigarette to the ground and takes a step back.

"You!"

I take a deep breath and then I slowly approach him. My hand are in tight fists, but I keep my eyes on him, with an poker face.

"Yes, me. Now, I need you to come her and tell me exactly what I need to know!"

I'm now just a few feet away from him, and he still just stares at me. Then he gets a huge grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, did you start to miss me darling? And your sister isn't here? How about we..."

He stretches out his hand towards mine. Then I just react without thinking. I look him straight in his eyes and then kick him with all the force I have got straight in the balls.

He lets out a small yelp, and grabbing his pants he falls to the ground.

"This bitch is crazy, let's get outta here!" one of Hans' friends yells, and they all leave, walking quite fast and eventually running. Soon, they are gone.

I bend down towards Hans, who's still holding his nuts, whining.

"Now" I say slowly "if you want to keep what's left of your balls, you better listen and tell me what I need to know. Do you understand?"

Hans' whines more but nods.

"Where is Jack?"

"I don't know."

I don't know what to do but grab his nose and twitch it. If Jack wouldn't have been in danger, this situation could have been quite funny. Me, kneeling on the ground, holding a whining Hans' nose. But due to the stress and worry I feel right now, I don't feel like laughing.

"Well?"

"Okay, okay, Pitch took him, he's probably at the barn!" Hans howls when I grip his nose harder.

"Where?"

Hans explains where it is. It's quite far away. I look up and see a BMW a bit away. I let go of Hans' nose and rise from the ground.

"That's yours?"

Hans rubs his nose and nods.

"Give me the keys."

After a moment of hesitation, he throws me a big, black key. I give him a big smile and leave him sitting on the ground. He looks after me and I turn around before I get into the car. I yell "thanks darling" before I start it and leave the park, heading towards the barn Hans told me about. He better be right! If Jack isn't there, I'll come back and Hans will regret that he lied to me, but then I might already be too late. Jack has to be there!

_Jack, hold on, I'm almost there!_

* * *

**Well, what ya think? Quite good if I can say it myself. This chapter was a bit better than the last one, and this one is quite long too. but, what did you guys think about badass Elsa? I think she's kind of cool. :P**

**But as always, leave a review, let me know your thoughts. Everything is getting more captivating by the minute. I actually myself don't really know where this is going, so neither do I know what will happen next. i just have to sit down at my computer when I have tie, and then see where my imagination leads me.**

**But, so long, see you guys in about a week. Bye :D**


	35. Chapter 35- Gotta save him

**Hiiiii :D Sorry, for not updating in a while, I've been really busy, and this was quite a hard chapter (and it's also a bit Merlin's fault, I am ADDICTED!). What have you guys been up to? I have heard that somewhere in USA, there's been snowing! Anywhere from there? Here in Finland it's still quite warm, between 13 and 17, but quite rainy. I was going to finish this chapter yesterday (Saturday) but my mum made me clean the whole house! Man, was that though... But at least it's clean here now, and you guys get a chapter today instead. This is not a promise, but I try to update every week.**

**Thank you HellJumper246, Samishere21, loshore, RinRinLizzie02 for following :)**

**Thank you jelsalover2458, Samishere21, RinRinLizzie02 for favoring :)**

**Thank you all you amazing guys Dragons (Guest), RavenDeathGirl0909, Senpai (Guest), Guest, Teppy141200 (Guest), jennn18, XxJelsaxX, GurlyF4nGuy, Iheartjelsaandunicorns, hcsp1, Geminiagate, disneyobsessionist for your, as always, so kind and funny reviews. They always make me laugh :D Keep them coming :D**

**And now, Jack:**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Jack's POV**

_Darkness._

_Am I dead?_

_I can feel no cold, neither warmth. But the thing that is most relieving, and suspicious, is that I can't feel any pain. Actually, I can't feel anything._

_Now I'm really starting to think I am dead. But I'm disappointed. I always thought that death would be light, warm, and just... nice. This is just... nothing. But at least it doesn't hurt any-_

Splash!

I spit and cough, shaking and shivering from the cold water that Pitch just threw at me.

"Time to wake sleeping beauty. We have a _looong_, and nice, day ahead of us."

I sigh. Now I can feel the pain. In my head, in my wrists and ankles from the rope, but most from all the places where Pitch has hurt me with his knife. I my leg, in my shoulder, and quite a lot on my waist.

I feel incredibly dizzy. I haven't eaten in, what, two days now. Thought I haven't been his prisoner for more than a couple of days, it feels like a lifetime.

"So, what should we do now?" Pitch asks and kneels in front of me, looking into my eyes. I never get used to his yellow eyes, which seem to hurt me in my soul. But every time he looks at me like this, I think of Elsa. This time, her picture is clearer in my head than ever. I feel a bit stronger by this, so I refuse to look away from Pitch, but to my surprise, he does. He rises and puts his hands on his hips, looking down at me. For the moment, I don't feel so powerless, so I continue to look at him, well, actually, I just stare at him. He seems to get uncomfortable by this. I don't know what it is.

Then, I don't know from where I get the courage, I open my mouth.

"What is it Pitch. Out of ideas? Common, is that the best you can do?"

I immediately regret this. Am I trying to get myself killed? But Pitch doesn't react immediately. He just stares at me, speechless at my words. But then he shakes his head and smiles.

"No, absolutely not. Oh, so you are eager, are you? I would really like to kill you now. I would like to take this knife" he takes out the knife from his pocket "and just run it trough your heart. I want to her your scream, and then, I want to hear it stop. But no, I'm afraid that I'm not done with you yet. I'm having way too much fun to let it end already. But believe me, I have something very special planned for you."

He comes closer, and all my wounds seem to hurt more for his every step. I gulp and close my eyes, awaiting the pain.

I feel the knife sink into my other leg.

I scream.

Then it's taken out of my leg, and I bow down, panting.

"More?" Pitch mocks.

Then, a voice is heard. "Don't you even dare!"

* * *

_No, it can't be. It can't be her._

_Elsa..._

I look up and see Pitch turn around. His body is in the way, so I can't see who it is, but I'm certain that it's Elsa. I would know her voice anywhere.

"You!" Pitch sneers. He moves a little bit, and I see Elsa standing in front of him, facing him fearlessly.

"Yes, me. And if you touch him ever again, I swear to you, I will _kill _you." She says this with a simple tone, as if commenting the weather.

"Well, I guess I can wait with Jack. Let's have some fun with you instead, shall we?"

He starts walking closer to Elsa, who doesn't move. She just looks at him, not moving a muscle. Pitch stops about a meter from her, he seems to be a bit surprised by this complete lack of movement. But then he swings out his arm to knock Elsa to the ground. I scream her name, but Elsa doesn't wait long enough to let the hand hit her. She bows down incredibly fast, and while Pitch is still turning, awaiting for the impact, Elsa rises again, and with a hit of her fist, she knocks him to the ground. Pitch lets out a small "oh" and then he falls down. Elsa looks at him before she runs over to me, now with a worried face.

"Jack, oh Jack, what did he do to you?"

My throat is dry, but I try to whisper. I can't believe that she is actually here.

"You shouldn't have come. He will hurt you. You're in danger here" I manage to whisper. But even thought I'm terrified that Elsa will get hurt, I'm so happy to see her. To see her standing here in front of me. Now I actually understand how much I love her, and how much she loves me.

"How could I not. He was going to kill you Jack!" Elsa says. Then she hugs me tightly, and though it hurts, I don't want her to stop. Before I know it, I can feel tears drip down my cheeks. I don't know if it's pain or happiness, but I don't care. When Elsa backs away, I can she that she's crying too.

"O my god, Jack, I'm sorry, let me untie you immediately."

I chuckle. "Yeah, that would be nice."

But when Elsa is about to go around me to untie my hands, she is grabbed from behind. With a small scream, she is thrown to the ground.

"Elsa!" I scream, trying to get my hands free. It hurts so much, they are really tight, but I can fell them starting to slip. But while I struggle, I watch in horror as Pitch approaches Elsa on the ground. He lifts her up, she hits him with her fist, but he doesn't care.

"You little bitch!" he yells, throwing her back to the ground. Then, she doesn't move. Pitch turns back to me.

"Now, it's your turn."

He takes out his small knife.

"One more step you motherfucker, and you're dead!" Elsa screams from behind.

Pitch smiles. I watch in horror as he whispers "No, you are" and then he turns around and throws the knife.

I yell her name as she looks down in surprise at the knife sticking out of her stomach. She whispers my name when she falls to the ground.

* * *

**Oh dear... Didn't see that coming... But hope you liked it, I don't really know what to say. Too dramatic? Anyways, leave a review, and see ya all next week :)**

**PS: I just noticed that this story now has 299 reviews. Wow! I'm amazed! Thank you, don't stop!**


	36. Chapter 36- Save Jack

**Hello :D **

**Ugh, next week our test are starting. Tests like every day... Save me!**

**No, that's not your problems. Your only problem is have you're going to control your feels :P**

**Thank you **** 13, ** thebasementdweller, AnnaPotter11 for following :)

**Thank you 13, Bexlil03, AnnaPotter11 for favoring :)**

**Thank you guest y (Guest), Crashnph, thebasementdweller , WickedElsa (Guest), RavenDeathGirl0909, Mikori141200, Iheartjelsaandunicorns, lovinglovexx, XxJelsaxX lollipop3056 (Guest), GurlyF4nGuy, hcsp1, HUGEjelsafan, 13, Angel swimming, Guest, jennn18, disneyobsessionist for your entertaining reviews. I tend to read them out loud with funny voices, and it makes me laugh :P  
**

**And now, Elsa!**

* * *

**C****hapter 36: Elsa's POV**

"Don't you even dare!" I scream, standing behind them, watching in horror as Pitch takes out the knife of Jack.

Pitch turns around, first with a smile, but when he sees me, he lifts his finger, and pointing at me he exclaims "You!" He moves a little bit to the left and I see Jack watching us, his leg and face bleeding. I take a deep breath and gather all the courage I have. I'm Jack's last hope.

"Yes, me. And if you touch him ever again, I swear to you, I will _kill _you."

There's a silence and Pitch smiles returns to his terrible face.

"Well, I guess I can wait with Jack. Let's have some fun with you instead, shall we?"

He approaches me. I can feel my brain ticking, and my legs twitching, getting ready to run. But I don't move. I let him get closer, and closer... and closer. Then, as if he moves in slow motion, Pitch throws his arm out, about to hit me in the face. Finally I give up to my legs, and they bend down, as if they have their own will. I can feel Pitch's hand touch my hair as it swings over my head. Then, with my legs shaking, I rise and punch him straight in the face with all the strength I've got. I can feel how his nose breaks under my fist. He lets out a small noise and slowly falls to the ground. I stand in front of him, gasping, before I realize that Jack is staring at me. I gasp and run to him.

"Jack, oh Jack, what did he do to you?" I ask. He looks at me, as if he can't believe that I'm really there. His face shows both fear, pain and relief.

He tries to speak, but no sound comes. Finally, he manages to whisper.

"You shouldn't have come. He will hurt you. You're in danger here."

"How could I not. He was going to kill you Jack!" Then I can't stop myself, I throw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He let's out a small groan of pain, but he doesn't ask me to stop. I can feel tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

_Jack, I love you so much. I love you._

Eventually I have to let go. Jack smiles at me, but to my horror, it's not his wonderful smirk. The smile doesn't reach out to his eyes. They are still somehow... empty.

_Pitch__, what have you done with him?_

Then I realize that Jack is still bound to the chair, his wrists and ankles bleeding from the ropes. My eyes widen and I curse myself for having forgotten that.

"O my god, Jack, I'm sorry, let me untie you immediately."

I hear Jack chuckle when I am about too go around his chair. "Yeah, that would be nice." But also the chuckle is a bit empty, as if Jack, my Jack, is gone. _No, he can't be. If he is, I'm going to kill Pitch!_

But then I can feel my hair getting grabbed, and it hurts so much when something pulls me away from Jack. I loose my balance and am thrown to the ground.

"Elsa!"

I feel dizzy, but when I open my eyes and see Pitch coming to me. His nose is bleeding, but his eyes are burning. He takes me by my arm and lifts me up from the ground. With my free arm, I try to hit everything I can. Then, I manage to hit him really hard on his already broken nose. My hand is covered in his blood.

"You little bitch!" he yells, throwing me back to the ground. I feel something hit my head, and everything goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes and see Pitch approaching Jack, his knife in his hand. I slowly rise from the ground, my head spinning.

"One more step you motherfucker, and you're dead!" I scream. There's no way I'm going to let him hurt Jack ever again.

Pitch stops and just stands still for a moment. Then, before I have time to do anything, he spins around. I watch him,, and suddenly, I feel something hit me in my stomach.

Pain.

So much pain.

Everything slowly goes black while I fall to the ground, whispering Jack's name.

* * *

_Pain._

_Darkness._

_Jack..._

"Elsa! Wake up! No! You can't be dead! No!"

I can hear Jack scream though it sounds as if he's under water. His voice fades and I slip away into the darkness. The pain slowly fades too. I smile. This is easy. I just have to let go...

_No!_

I can't let go! Jack needs me, no! I force my eyes open. The pain returns. I ignore it.

I see Pitch walking towards Jack, who's crying. He hasn't seen me, his eyes are closed.

"Well, now when we are finished with your girl, now, I finally can finish off you!" he sneers.

I silently support my weight on my arms and manage to get up on my knees. The knife makes the moves unbelievably painful. Pitch doesn't notice. I look down at my stomach. The knife stands out of it, just over my navel. I can feel it inside of me, tearing my body apart. Closing my eyes, I take a grip of it. Then, with a painful move, I remove it from my body. I almost scream at the pain, but manage not to.

_Now the next step._

I put one of my feet down on the ground. Every move hurts. Then the other. I take a deep breath and get up on my feet. Pitch still hasn't noticed.

Step by step, I get closer and closer. Pitch now stands in front of Jack, looking down at him.

"Well, now my knife's not here, I wonder, how am I gonna do it. To do it with my bear hands would be very satisfying indeed. But then again, it might go too fast. Lucky you, I have another knife."

He bends down and takes out a knife from his boot. It's a bit smaller than the one I hold in my bloody hand.

Pitch bends down so that he is eye to eye to Jack, who hasn't noticed me either. Jack's eyes are wet from tears, but also filled with rage.

"You'll pay!" he whispers.

"Oh, deary, I don't think so" Pitch mocks. Then, witch a small move of his hand, he makes a long scar on Jack's cheek. Jack jerks, but doesn't say anything. Blood starts dripping down his cheek and throat.

Now, I'm just behind Pitch. The knife is in my hand.

Jack suddenly looks up and sees me, but before he has time to do anything, or say anything, I open my mouth.

"Pitch!"

He rises and swirls around. "What the-"

"Remember what I said about touching Jack again? I said I will kill you." I say slowly. Pitch looks at me, totally chocked. Then, just when he realizes what's going on, I lift my hand and push the knife deep into his chest with all my force. Pitch groans, and I can feel his heart tearing itself on the knife. I push it even deeper, and finally, the light in Pitch's eyes disappear, and he falls to the ground. I look at Jack and smile, and then my body gives up.

* * *

**Finally! I hope this isn't too bloody. Hope you enjoyed it, but in the next chapter, you'll see what happens to Elsa.**

**Hope you enjoyed, see y'all next week :) Leave a review :D**


	37. Chapter 37- Don't you dare leave me

**Hi, sorry for not updating in a while :) I have now finished Sherlock. It was AWESOME! And I have a new ship, Sherlolly (SherlockxMolly) This does not mean that I will leave Jelsa, never! Jelsa shipper forever! But now I'm really exited over Sherlolly too. I thought about writing a Sherlolly fanfic, but I don't think I can, for those who have seen Sherlock, you know how smart and difficult Sherlock is, I don't think I could get him into character. But anyways, yay, Sherlolly and Jelsa :D**

**Thank you . . , , .5( I don't know what happened to you name, hope you know it's you), MikaelsonChicka, WhiteLunaNight, Emily2901 for following :D**

**Thank you .5, (same again), WildDev13, Emily2901, MikaelsonChicka, WhiteLunaNight for favoring :D**

**Thank you Dragons (Guest), Mikori141200 , lollipop3056 (Guest), jennn18, HUGEjelsafan, lovinglovexx, XxJelsaxX , disneyobsessionist, GurlyF4nGuy , Angel swimming, Iheartjelsaandunicorns , Guest, 13, RavenDeathGirl0909 for your cool and funny reviews. :D**

**And now, time to save Elsa!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Jack's POV**

My legs burn when I kneel at Elsa's side, but I couldn't care less.

"No, no, don't leave me now, Elsa, wake up!" I scream.

Elsa's eyes are closed as she lies on the ground, her stomach covered in blood. I don't know what to do. I have no idea where we are, or how to get help. I have never felt this helpless in my entire life, not even when Pitch was torturing me. Now Elsa's life is at stake.

"Help, please, help me!" I shout, though I don't actually believe that anyone will hear me.

"Jack, don't scream in my ear" Elsa whispers.

"Elsa!"

Her eyes are now open, but they are about to close again. She lifts her arm and puts her hand on my chin, coloring it red. But then, the effort is too much and her hand falls back to the ground. I hastily lift it up and put it back on my chin. Then, I notice how cold it is. Not Elsa cold, we both have a very low body temperature, but colder. Scarily cold.

"Don't leave me, please, I need you" I beg. She closes her eyes for a second before opening them again. She takes a shaking breath.

"You silly thing, I'm not going anywhere. I have quite a hard time moving at all."

I chuckle at her attempt to joke. Then, I hear something. Footsteps.

No, it can't be Pitch, he's dead!

I jump up, preparing to fight Pitch, or anyone of his friends. Then I see a little girl in front of me.

Well, maybe not little, but maybe fourteen or fifteen years old. She wears only back clothes, and has black hair. Her eyes are terrified.

"O my god, what's going on?"

Then she sees Pitch's dead body on the ground. She screams, taking a step away from me.

"You killed him. And her!"

She's just about to run when I put down my fists and yell:

"No, wait, it wasn't me! Wait! Help me save her! She's dying!"

The girl seems really scared, and as she can't decide whether to run or not. But then she looks at Elsa's body, seeing that Elsa is not dead.

"Please, just help me save her, I can't loose her!" I beg.

She looks at me one last time before she runs to Elsa, kneeling at her body.

"She's bleeding out. She needs an ambulance" the girl says.

"I can't call, I don't know where we are, and I don't have a phone" I reply, helpless written over my face. The girl looks at me quickly before she pulls out a phone from her pocket, calling for an ambulance.

I kneel at the other side of Elsa, holding her hand while the girl talks on the phone. Elsa smiles at me, but her smile doesn't reach her eyes. She' leaving. Without me.

"Jack, just in case I don't make it-" she whispers.

"Shus" I say, putting a finger on her lips. "You're gonna make it. I'm gonna make you make it."

The girl closes the phone "They're on their way, but I don't know how long it will take. They told us to press the wound so that she doesn't loose too much blood."

Then, before I have time to do anything, the girl takes off her black coat and after folding it a couple of times, she presses it onto Elsa's stomach. Elsa whines.

"I'm sorry, but we have to press it hard" the girl apologizes. Then, I realize from where I know her voice.

"You're Mavis!" I say, looking at her. The girl looks up at me.

"How do you know my name?" she says, sounding a bit scared.

"Well, I heard you when you came her. The guy there had kept me here. It was me screaming."

"Jesus, what did he do to you? I knew that I heard a scream! Did he kidnap you?" the girl asks, terror and worry in her eyes.

I nod. The girl is actually being quite calm, considering the situation.

We say nothing more, the girl just presses her coat to Elsa's stomach, Elsa whines or groans occasionally, and I hold her hand, nor taking my eyes off her, thinking that my look will keep her here. With me.

After what seems like hours, I can hear sirens.

"I'll get them here, keep pressing!" the girl says and jumps up from the ground. Then she runs out of the barn while I put my hands on the coat, pressing it onto Elsa's bleeding wound.

"Jack..."

"Sch, I'm here, don't talk"

"I'm glad you came" she whispers.

At first, I don't get what she means. What? Then I remember, that on our first date, I told her my favorite song is "I'm glad you came." When I slept in her room for the first time, I sang to her that song, and she had told me that she liked to hear me sing.

I smile, caressing her cheek, locking my eyes onto hers. Then I start to sing slowly.

_The sun goes down_

_ the stars come out_

_and all that counts _

_is here and now_

_my universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came _

She smiles at the sound of my voice.

"I love to hear you sing" she whispers.

"If you promise you won't leave me, I will sing to you every day if you want" I promise, smiling sadly at her, tears starting to drop down my cheeks.

"I told you dummy, I'm not going anywhere" she whispers, but her eyelids flutter, and then they close.

Finally, three men in ambulance clothing run into the barn, followed by the girl. They are carrying a stretcher between them.

They kneel around Elsa, pushing me away harshly from her body. They examine her quickly before carefully putting her on the stretcher.

"We must hurry, her breathing is very shallow" one of them says. They put a breathing mask on her face and half run out of the barn. The girl and I follow. They put Elsa on a bed inside the ambulance, and I jump into it after. To my surprise, the girl also gets into the vehicle. I don't comment it.

When the ambulance drives to the hospital, I hold Elsa's hand. Her eyes are shut, and I almost believe that she is dead if it wasn't for the beeping that shows her heart beat. It's very slow though.

"You're gonna be okay Elsa. I promise."

And while we drive to the hospital, I sing for Elsa, hoping it will be enough to make her stay with me.

* * *

**Too dramatic? Perhaps a little. This is maybe not one of my best chapters, but I hope you liked it. Now I gotta go to bed, I have two tests tomorrow (ugh!) But leave a review**

**PS: If you haven't watched Sherlock, watch it! And ship Sherlolly! 3 3 3 3**

**Love you all!**


End file.
